Existance of Miracles
by Inquisitive1
Summary: After Sara turns back time. Only change in the timeline is that Sara and Ian had become involved after Conchobar's death.
1. Disclaimer

Title: Existance of Miracles (Tentative)  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG13 overall  
Distribution: My site (Sooner or later) http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
Yahoo Groups: inquisitive1supdates  
Fanfiction.net: inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: Only characters that are mine are the ones you don't recognize.  
Summary: After Sara turns back time. Only change in the timeline is that Sara and Ian had become involved after Conchobar's death.  
Note: * Flashbacks *  
---- 


	2. Prologue and Chapter 1

Title: Existance of Miracles (Tentative)  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG13 overall  
Distribution: My site (Sooner or later) http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
Yahoo Groups: inquisitive1supdates  
Fanfiction.net: inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: Only characters that are mine are the ones you don't recognize.  
Summary: After Sara turns back time. Only change in the timeline is that Sara and Ian had become involved after Conchobar's death.  
Note: * Flashbacks *  
----  
PROLOGUE  
Miracle  
  
Destiny  
  
Fate  
  
That's what my parents consider my conception, birth and existance. Who am I?  
  
My name is Mira Nottingham. Mom was going to name me Miracle but decided against it. My parents are Sara Pezzini-Nottingham and Ian Nottingham.  
  
Why is my birth a miracle you ask?  
  
To explain my existance I have to go back 15 years before my birth or conception.  
  
It began in 1999 when all my Mom was, as far as she knew at the time, was a Detective for the New York Police Department. My Dad well he's an odd story. In simple terms he was my Mom's stalker. Well that's what she calls him.  
  
At the time Mom and Dad had met Mom was investigating a murder. Little did she know... well at least a few more months... is that they had already met.  
  
Now on with the story  
---  
CHAPTER ONE  
1999: NEW YORK CITY  
"Yo Pez you OK?" Danny Woo asks seeing his partner's distraction as she sits next to them in their unmarked car.  
  
Sara Pezzini tears her eyes away from the bracelet "Ever get the feeling that something just happened and you know it but you don't know what it was?" she asks thoughtfully  
  
Danny grins "All the time" his hand goes to the door handle as a car pulls up infront of the building "Gallo" he announces  
  
Sara frowns 'Dejavu' she shakes her head "Let's go get something to eat"  
  
"Sara" Danny says puzzled at his friend's reaction  
  
Sara smiles sadly at her friend "We have time Danny. Gallo will show his cards sooner or later."  
  
"Okkkaaay" Danny drawls buckling his seatbelt  
  
Sara twists the bracelet on her wrist absently as she stares out the car window. She frowns seeing a man dressed in black watching her. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise she shakes her head looking at Danny "So how's the family?"  
  
  
VORSCHLAG INDUSTRIES  
"Well?" white haired Kenneth Irons demands looking at the darkhaired man standing before his desk head bowed "What happened?" he demands  
  
"Detective Pezzini and her partner did not go in sir" Ian Nottingham says softly "she did not take the bait"  
  
"Obviously" Kenneth snaps rubbing the intwined circles on the back of his hand. "Something has occured Ian. The Witchblade has been activated." he says thoughtfully  
  
"Perhaps she has had the Witchblade longer than believed" Ian says glancing at his employer.  
  
"How so? She received it yesterday" Irons reminds  
  
"Maybe she has turned back time" Ian suggests  
  
"Why would she?" Kenneth wonders aloud. He looks at Ian "Go watch her."  
  
"Yes sir" Ian nods turning on his heel  
  
"And Ian" Irons begins. When Ian looks at him Irons continues "tell her nothing"  
  
Ian nods striding out of the office  
  
Kenneth stares out the window. 'Could she have turned back time? Why would she have turned back time?' he rubs the back of his hand absently.  
  
  
11TH PRECINCT  
Danny frowns seeing his partner staring into space "Pez! Earth to Pez" he waves his hand infront of her face.  
  
Sara starts "What?!" she snaps shoving his hand away from her face  
  
"You OK Pez? I'v been trying to get your attention for two minutes"  
  
"Sorry Partner" she says sheepishly  
  
"Got a lot on your mind huh?" Danny lifts his brow  
  
Sara shrugs "Just thinking about the case" she lies  
  
Danny nods "What now?"  
  
  
THAT NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT  
Sara tosses and turns the stone of the Witchblade glowing in the darkened room.  
  
* A man with chin length dark hair and a beard kneeling before her in an alley holding a sword up to her "At your service milady"  
  
"Danny" Sara falls to the floor beside Danny  
  
Sara fighting Gallo's men with a swordlike weapon on her arm  
  
The same dark haired man looking at Sara "If you see me again... run" he warns  
  
A younger man with short dark hair wearing a T-shirt laying on the floor before a fire place obviously dead.  
  
A man with white blond hair and ice blue eyes rubbing his wrist  
  
Sara looks down to see two intwined circular scars  
  
"It does not like men" the man answers  
  
"My name is Ian" the handsome dark haired man says his head bowed submissively *  
  
Sara awakens with a gasp her heart pounding. She swallows heavily "What the hell?" she looks down at her wrist to find the red stone glowing.  
  
From outside the room Ian crouches in the shadows of the darkened fire escape watching as Sara stares at the Witchblade puzzled 'What did you see Sara?'  
  
Sara runs her fingers through her brown hair "I must be going nuts" she mutters flopping back on her bed she pulls the covers up. She stares up at the ceiling 'Why am I dreaming of the strange guy from the museum?'  
  
  
LATER: IAN'S ROOM  
Ian shifts in his sleep his dreams whirling  
  
* Ian sitting on a file cabinet as Sara stands before him "I love you" he jumps off the file cabinet "in unguarded moments" he adds hastily  
  
Ian jumping down from a walkway with guns drawn as he joins a fire fight with Sara  
  
Irons slapping Ian "You have disobeyed me young Nottingham" Irons says angrily   
  
Ian touching Sara's face gently then looking at the blood staining his fingers he brings them to his lips.  
  
Watching Sara talk and laugh with a man  
  
Watching Sara fight time and time again  
  
Sitting outside Sara's window watching her cry wanting to reach out and touch her.  
  
Watching Sara toss and turn restlessly in her sleep *  
  
Ian suddenly wakens startled by his so real dream. He runs his hands over his face 'What did that mean?' he asks himself  
  
  
MORNING: PRECINCT  
"Morning Partner" Danny greets as Sara enters their office  
  
Sara grunts in response setting her motorcycle helmet on a file cabinet hanging up her jacket  
  
"Short night?" Danny questions  
  
Sara nods sitting down "Kept having weird dreams"  
  
"About?" Danny questions  
  
Sara shrugs "Bunch of things"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Hard to explain" she runs her fingers through her hair "Let's get to work huh"  
  
  
VORSCHLAG INDUSTRIES  
"You have been distracted this morning Ian" Irons remarks watching his silent bodyguard  
  
Ian glances at Irons briefly  
  
"Something on your mind young Nottingham?" Irons questions  
  
"No sir"  
  
Irons stands going to the window he clasps his hands behind his back "Did something happen while you were watching Sara?"  
  
"She dreamt last night"  
  
"Did you?" Kenneth asks  
  
"No" Ian replies "not that I can recall"  
  
Irons nods "Go tell the Detective that I would like to speak to her."  
  
"What of her Partner?" Ian questions  
  
"Speak with her when she is alone"  
  
Ian nods "What would you like me to tell her it is about if she asks?"  
  
"Her new acquisition" Irons replies thoughtfully as he rubs the back of his hand "tell her to come whenever it is convenient"  
  
Ian nods turning on his heel he strides out of the office  
  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON  
Sara frowns as the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Slowly she lifts her head to find the tall, darkly dressed man from her dreams standing in the door way.  
  
"Detective Pezzini my name is..."  
  
"Ian" she finishes her voice soft yet confused  
  
Ian tilts his head in acknowledgement "I work for Kenneth Irons. My employer wishes to speak with you"  
  
"About?" Sara lifts her brow  
  
Ian moves closer "Your new acquisition" he gestures to the Witchblade on Sara's wrist  
  
Sara unconsciously touches the bracelet "What is it?"  
  
"My employer can explain" Ian says stepping back his eyes going to the floor "whenever you are ready he is available" he turns striding out the door  
  
Sara stares after him absently twisting the bracelet 'What does Kenneth Irons want with me?'  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER   
"Oh good you made it Detective" Irons says as the brown haired woman enters his office "Would you like some tea or coffee?" he offers  
  
"I'm fine." Sara says "So what was so important for you to summon me?" she asks sarcastically  
  
Irons smiles faintly at her tone "Didn't Ian tell you?"  
  
"All he said was that you wanted to speak to me about this" she holds up her wrist. "Truth is I don't really remember how it got there. Every time I take it off it returns" she looks at Irons questioningly "What is it?"  
  
"It has many names" Irons says "Most common is the Witchblade." he gestures to a chair "Have a seat"  
  
Sara sits down "What is this?" she asks  
  
"To some it is a weapon." Irons begins  
  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT  
Sara sets her helmet on the table tossing her jacket on a chair. She goes to the refrigerator grabbing a beer she removes the cap tossing it in the sink. Taking a swig she makes her way over to the window leading to the fire escape. She opens the window sitting on the sill she watches as the cars go by.  
  
After a moment of thought Sara looks at her wrist 'So you are a weapon. A sword. A gauntlet but your more aren't you.' She sighs "Something tells me my life is going to be getting even stranger." 


	3. Chapters 2 and 3

Chapter 2  
NEXT NIGHT  
Ian sits on the fire escape watching as Sara tosses and turns in her bed. 'What are you dreaming Sara?' he asks himself  
  
* "Ian" Sara sighs as the dark haired man kisses her neck. She slides her hands under his shirt marvelling at the feeling of his warm skin. "Ian" she gasps*  
  
Ian watches thoughtfully as her movements become even more restless  
  
* "Ian" she gasps moving her body against his her fingernails digging into his shoulders. She meets his brown eyes awed by the emotions flashing "Ian" she cries out *  
  
Sara awakens her body trembling. She stops herself from saying the name on her mind. "Damn it" she says through gritted teeth her breath shallow. She runs her fingers through her hair "Damn dreams" she mutters  
  
  
COUPLE NIGHTS LATER  
Sara stiffens as the hairs on the back of her neck rise "Why am I not surprised that your here?" she asks turning around to find Ian watching her  
  
"He sent me to check on you."  
  
Sara leans against the counter "Why?"  
  
"You have not been to work for a few days. He's concerned"  
  
Sara snorts "I haven't been able to sleep or do anything without this thing" she holds up her   
wrist "interfering"  
  
* "Have any dreams lately?" Ian asks amused *  
  
Sara looks at Ian thoughtfully "But you know that"  
  
Ian looks down "Sometimes we share dreams"  
  
* Gun shots  
  
Sara watching in horror as Ian's body falls to the floor. "NO" she whispers horrified *  
  
Ian watches as Sara's eyes widen "Sara?" he reaches out briefly touching her cheek  
  
Sara stares at him tears filling her eyes "You let them kill you" she whispers sadly. After a moment she blinks back her tears "You let them kill you!" she says angrily  
  
"Sara what are you talking about?" he asks concerned  
  
Slowly Sara lifts her hand to his face "I could see it as though" she pauses tilting her head "as though it just happened in front of me." she finishes a tear falling  
  
"What did you see?" he asks wiping away the tear  
  
"We were in a warehouse I think. I don't know who else was there all I saw was you." she swallows "All I could hear was gunshots." she pauses "You let them kill you" she searches his brown eyes "Why would you give up your life for me?"  
  
"I promised to protect the Weilder... you." he shrugs his eyes soft. He lifts his hand to her cheek "I would do anything for you... even die."  
  
Sara turns her head pressing her lips to his palm. "What if I don't want you to give up your life for mine?"  
  
"I would still do it. It is my duty to protect you milady" he drops to one knee his head bowed  
  
Sara moves to the floor facing him. "Ian look at me" she requests  
  
Ian lifts his eyes from the floor his head still bowed  
  
Sara reaches out her hand sliding down his cheek to his chin tilting his head up. "I'm not Irons. I don't want you to do that."  
  
"Sara" he begins  
  
"No arguments Nottingham" she says sternly yet softly  
  
"As you wish" he says reluctantly  
  
As they stand Sara stares at him. Unable to help herself steps closer kissing Ian gently and quickly. She meets his gaze then they kiss again. Sara slides her hands to his shoulders as Ian pulls her close. As the kiss deepens the Witchblade stone glows brighter and scenes flash between them.  
  
* Ian and Sara staring at each other  
  
The two kissing in the kitchen of Sara's apartment  
  
Ian caressing Sara's face as they stand in the middle of her bedroom.  
  
The two of them in Sara's bed. *  
  
Sara looks at Ian instinctively knowing he saw the same images  
  
"Sara" he says uncertainly  
  
Sara places her fingers over his lips. She searches his brown eyes seeing the devotion, uncertainty... and love. She tilts her head "Stay with me tonight?" she asks  
  
Ian brings her hand to his lips turning it palm up he presses his lips to her inner wrist. "As you wish" he says softly his eyes locked on hers.  
  
Sara swallows heavily. She steps closer kissing Ian gently her hands sliding under the shoulders of his overcoat.  
  
With Sara's help Ian shrugs out of his overcoat tossing it on the couch. He pulls her close caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand. "Beautiful Sara" he says awed  
  
Sara takes his hand carefully removing his ring and then his glove returning his ring to his finger then does the same with the other glove.  
  
Ian looks at his bare hands then at Sara's face before carefully taking her face between his hands.  
  
Sara smiles at his gentle touch and the flickering amazement in his brown eyes  
  
"It has been a long time since I have touched anyone other than Kenneth without the gloves on." he says thoughtfully as he leans in kissing her gently  
  
Sara slides her arms around his shoulders as the kiss deepens. She reaches up untangling his hair from his knot. They pull back slightly as they breath heavily. At his almost shy, boyish expression Sara kisses him deeply.  
  
  
LATER  
Sara props her head up on her hand regarding Ian thoughtfully "Ian what is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me" she says "you know why I keep having these flashes"  
  
"Sara" he begins hesitantly "there isn't much I can tell you"  
  
"Ian I need to understand why I keep having images of events that never happened. Us having conversations that I know haven't happened. Its invading my life in every way."  
  
"He won't be happy if I tell you what the theory is"  
  
"Ian this is my life. I need to know... please"  
  
Ian sits up leaning back against the headboard "He doesn't know... not really."  
  
"What do you think?" she asks sitting beside him  
  
"I don't know for sure but believe this" he touches the stone of the Witchblade lightly "might have allowed you to reset time."  
  
"What do you mean reset time?" she asks puzzled  
  
"The Witchblade can manipulate time. Slow down, speed up and sometimes reverse it."  
  
Sara stares at him "Do you believe that?"  
  
"I think you might have. It would explain somethings."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I didn't tell you my name when you arrived at the museum yet when I showed up at the Precinct you knew. I know that you hadn't yet accessed anything on me."  
  
Sara frowns "So my flashes of you and Danny dying... happened in another timeline?"  
  
"Yes" he nods. Seeing her thoughtful expression Ian takes her hand bringing it to his lips. "I don't know for sure. I could be wrong"  
  
Sara looks at him sadly "Or you could be right." she squeezes his hand. Sara sighs heavily shifting she settles back against him lacing their fingers. "I wonder what caused time to be reset" she says thoughtfully  
  
"Something big" Ian muses pressing his lips to her hair  
  
Sara tilts her head looking at Ian sensing his concern and fear. "Ian what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Something's bothering you" she remarks  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Unconvinced but not wanting to pry Sara touches his cheek "When you want to tell me" she kisses him gently  
  
  
Chapter 3  
MORNING  
Sara rolls over reaching for Ian finding the spot empty she frowns opening her eyes. Yawning she sits up stretching she looks around not seeing Ian anywhere. "Must have went home" she says then notices a piece of paper on the nightstand. She smiles picking it up she reads it  
  
'Sara,  
  
You where sleeping peacefully, I did not want to disturb you.  
  
I will see you later~ Ian Christian Nottingham'  
  
Sara sets the note down hopping out of bed she makes her way into the bathroom.  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER  
Danny looks at Sara sitting across from him reading through a case file silently. He sets his pen down "OK who are you and what have you done with my partner?!"  
  
Sara looks at him confused "Huh?"  
  
"You haven't snapped at me or anyone all morning."  
  
Sara shrugs "Just want to get my work done"  
  
"You feeling OK? I know you've been tired and stressed lately."  
  
"Danny" she laughs "don't worry I'm fine. All I   
needed was a good nights sleep."  
  
"OK" he says unconvinced  
  
Sara smiles faintly "Let's just get some of this pile done huh buddy."  
  
  
IRONS STUDY  
"Where were you last night Ian?" Irons asks watching his bodyguard closely  
  
Ian remains still his eyes on the floor "Watching over Lady Sara like you ordered"  
  
Kenneth sets his tea cup down "You didn't return until early this morning."  
  
"She was sleeping deeply. I thought it best to stay and watch out for her." Ian explains  
  
"Did she dream?"  
  
"Not like the past nights."  
  
Irons nods "Ian what do you think of Detective Pezzini?"  
  
"She's" 'beautiful' he thinks to himself then finishes aloud "going to be a remarkable Weilder."  
  
"So you believe she's a Weilder?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Kenneth stands "Why?" he demands  
  
Ian flinches inwardly at his tone. Calmly he answers "It has yet to reject her." he glances at Irons "She has not been corrupted by its power"  
  
Kenneth nods frowning "Not yet that is"  
  
'Not ever' Ian thinks to himself  
  
"Watch over her young Nottingham. Something tells me she is going to make our lives... interesting." Kenneth muses thoughfully  
  
  
THAT NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT  
"What did Irons say about you being here last night?" Sara asks reclining on her bed in Ian's arms  
  
Ian kisses her shoulder "Just told him I was watching out for you. As far as I can tell his connection to the Witchblade isn't as strong as it was now that you wear it."  
  
"Connection?" Sara tilts her head  
  
"Result of his wearing it. He sometimes knows what it shows you and when its activated. He hasn't made any mention of flashes."  
  
"How is it you have them? And seem to know my thoughts and dreams?" she asks turning to look at him  
  
Ian strokes her cheek "He had me wear it once when I was a boy. It didn't reject me or accept me. It just showed me things without bonding or making me addicted to its power." he shrugs "One thing I saw was you... I never told him that though."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Something told me not too" he says thoughtfully  
  
Sara runs her hand down his beard. "Ian why do you put up with Irons?"  
  
Ian lifts his shoulders "He raised me."  
  
"And you stay loyal to him after all he's done to you" she shakes her head "Why?"  
  
"I don't know." he shrugs "Perhaps it is because I know him better than anyone else does." he muses  
  
Sara smiles shifting she straddles his legs "You are an incredible guy Ian Nottingham" she kisses him deeply  
  
  
WHILE LATER  
Sara looks at Ian their bodies trembling as they cling to each other breathing heavily. She lifts her shaking hand to his face smoothing his hair away from his face. 'That was... incredible.' she thinks awed  
  
Ian caresses her face with the back of his hand then kisses her sweetly  
  
Sara smiles against his lips  
  
Ian sighs "Its getting late"  
  
"So" she shrugs  
  
"You have work tomorrow"  
  
Sara groans "Yeah" she moves off him tugging at his hand as she lays down "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" she requests  
  
Ian nods laying down next to her  
  
Sara settles against him her head on his chest "I wonder what happened between us in the other timeline" she muses  
  
"Something tells me things were a lot different"  
  
"I wonder how different" she says absently drawing patterns on his stomach. She lifts her head "Think we'll ever know what happened?"  
  
"With that" he touches her wrist "who knows"  
  
Sara looks at the Witchblade seeing the colors almost pulse. She yawns snuggling into his chest.  
  
"Sleep" he says softly stroking her back  
  
  
MORNING: VORSCHLAG  
Ian stands before Kenneth's desk awaiting his orders  
  
"Mr Gallo has brought in outsiders to deal with Detective Pezzini. Go watch over her. Pay Mr Gallo another visit"  
  
Ian nods turning on his heel he strides out of the office  
  
  
HOTEL ROOM: CRIME SCENE  
"So what's the thought?" Sara asks kneeling beside a covered body in the hotel room. She glances up at Danny and the newest member of their squad, blond haired Jake McCartey.  
  
"There's no ID on the vic. The only witness, so far, didn't see anything other than the body." Jake tells her  
  
Sara nods regarding the body thoughtfully, so lost in her thoughts, she starts as her phone rings. She stands fishing it out of her pocket flipping it open "Pezzini" she greets  
  
"Sara"  
  
At the sound of Ian's voice Sara steps outside "What's going on?"  
  
"I was just informed that Gallo has hired outsiders"  
  
Sara sighs "Any idea who he hired?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I will deal with the assassin"  
  
"How?"  
  
"The way I am supposed to"  
  
Sara sees Danny nearing her "Be careful"  
  
"You too" Ian replies  
  
Sara hangs up as Danny reaches her  
  
"Everything OK Pez?" Danny asks concerned  
  
"Uh yeah" she gives him a weak grin  
  
Danny frowns  
  
"Come on buddy let's get back to work"  
  
Danny watches as Sara walks back inside 'Something's going on with her' he shakes his head following her inside  
  
  
NIGHT  
"Come on Pezzini" Jake grins holding up a mug of beer  
  
Sara laughs "Sorry boys I'm going home." she pulls on her jacket "Enjoy"  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
Ian kneels beside the couch removing a glove he reaches out smoothing a strand of hair off Sara's forehead as she sleeps  
  
At the touch Sara stirs opening her eyes to find   
Ian next to her. "Mmm" she sighs rubbing at her eyes "What time is it?" she asks groggily  
  
"One" he answers  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"A few minutes" he answers  
  
"Mmm" she yawns  
  
Ian moves the files from Sara's chest setting them on the coffee table "Let's get you to bed"  
  
Sara nods sitting up she stretches then stands  
  
Ian gently guides Sara by her shoulders up to the sleeping loft. He helps her into bed.  
  
"What happened today?"  
  
Ian tucks her in "Its better if you don't ask questions of what my orders are."  
  
"Ian" she says concerned  
  
"I don't want you to get into trouble. So please don't ask me questions."  
  
At his tone Sara reluctantly nods  
  
"I have to go" he kisses her forehead "I'll see you in a few days" he assures  
  
Sara gives him a small smile "Be careful"  
  
"I'll be around if you need me"  
  
" 'kay"  
  
Ian kisses her deeply then searches her eyes seeing the worry "Everything will be fine" he assures "I promise"  
  
Sara nods watching as Ian climbs out her window to the fire escape. She looks at her wrist "Good luck" she whispers 


	4. Chapters 4 and 5

Chapter 4  
WEEK LATER  
Sara smiles faintly sensing Ian's presence. She turns to see Ian walk up the stairs leading to the front door. "So you do know how to use a door" she says amused  
  
"I've been known to use one every so often" he chuckles removing his gloves and overcoat  
  
Sara rinses off her hands reaching for a towel she suddenly feels dizzy. "Oh boy" she groans lifting one hand to her forehead leaning against the counter. She takes a deep breath closing her eyes.  
  
"Sara you OK?" Ian asks concerned putting his hands on her shoulders  
  
Sara swallows heavily "Just dizzy" she straightens up turning to face Ian giving him a weak smile  
  
"Feel better?" he asks stroking her face gently with the back of his fingers  
  
Sara shrugs "Just feeling tired"  
  
"You look pale" he remarks  
  
Sara smiles faintly "I'm OK" she assures  
  
Ian nods still feeling concerned  
  
Sara kisses him "So what have you been up to?" she asks sliding her arms around his neck  
  
"Nothing much" he pulls her close "what about you?"  
  
"Working" she shrugs  
  
  
LATER  
Sara laughs as Ian nuzzles her neck his beard tickling her skin  
  
"So your ticklish" he says amused. He props himself up on his hand  
  
Sara tugs lightly on one of his curls "Not really. Mostly when I'm not really paying attention." she tilts her head thoughtfully "So is the invulnerable Ian Nottingham ticklish?" she asks teasingly as she lightly scratches at his beard  
  
Ian turns his head "No" he kisses her fingers  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What were you like as a kid?" she asks curiously  
  
Ian frowns "Sheltered I guess. Kenneth was intent on my schooling and training being put ahead of anything else. When I was at the Estates other children where banned."  
  
"What about friends? School?"  
  
"Most of the time he kept me with him, except when he had the Black Dragons formed. I had tutors and trainers. They came and went. He didn't want me to get attached to any of them." he shrugs "He did send me to boarding school for a while."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He just pulled me out all of a sudden without explaining." he replies. He cups her cheek "I never lacked for anything Sara."  
  
"Except for friends and a childhood." she kisses his palm "Why do you protect him?"  
  
"He's not just my employer Sara, he's all I have in the way of family." he looks down "When I was a boy he was different... attentive. As I grew up he became stricter... distant."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Lots of ways" he shrugs  
  
"Ian" she pauses seeing the look on his face. "I'm sorry" she smoothes her hand down his cheek "I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"It's OK"  
  
"I just... I don't know... curious I guess. You know everything about me yet I don't know anything about you."  
  
"Not much to tell. All I am is what you've already seen."  
  
"I don't know." she says thoughtfully "There's more to you Nottingham... one day I'll figure you out."  
  
"Sara" he looks down "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. I don't want you to hate me."  
  
Sara smoothes his hair back "I don't hate you. I don't think I ever have or could. You only do what you were raised and trained to do." she leans in kissing him. She smiles against his lips "I got to admit as much as I dislike Irons he managed to raise a great guy."  
  
Ian shifts moving Sara under him. He kisses her deeply  
  
"Now that's better" Sara grins sliding her arms around his shoulders  
  
  
WHILE LATER  
"Ian?" Sara trails her fingers over a scar on his chest "How'd you get these scars?"  
  
Ian stops stroking her hair then answers his voice soft "Fights with others. Some are from the tests he put me and the other Black Dragons through."  
  
Sara glances at her wrist as the Witchblade heats up  
  
* Irons hitting Ian *  
  
"And Irons" she says lifting her head she sees him nod slightly  
  
"Some are from punishments for disobeying orders." At the look on her face he twirls a strand of her hair around his fingers "He never hit me when I was little."  
  
"I don't get why he ever would" she says sadly  
  
Ian shrugs "Sometimes I go against his orders and disappoint him."  
  
Sara frowns thoughtfully "Ian what would he do if he found out you're doing more than watching over me?"  
  
Ian winces slightly "Retraining. Isolation." he looks away "He'd probably send people to kill you and take the Witchblade."  
  
"Oh" she rubs at her eyes sleepily  
  
"You need to sleep." he says amused at her childish act  
  
"Don't wanna" she pouts  
  
"You need to sleep and I should get back." he says sadly bringing her hand to his lips "I've been gone too long." he sits up  
  
"What excuse are you going to give him this time?" she asks sitting up watching as he dresses.  
  
"I'll figure it out." he assures pulling on his pants  
  
Sara gets out of bed pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. She goes into the kitchen opening the refrigerator she grabs a container of juice. She opens it drinking straight from the container.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
Sara turns to find Ian behind her dressed. She nods returning the juice to the refrigerator "Yeah" she steps into his arms  
  
"Be careful Sara" he says kissing the top of her head  
  
Sara looks at him "You too" she kisses him lightly  
  
"That all?" he lifts his brow  
  
Sara laughs "It is if you want to get going."  
  
Ian caresses her cheek "Goodnight Lady Sara."  
  
"It would be a better night if you could stay with me."  
  
"I wish I could."  
  
"Night my favorite stalker" Sara grins stepping out of his arms she watches as he disappears down the steps to the front door.  
  
  
COUPLE DAYS LATER  
"Pez you OK?" Danny questions concerned as Sara yawns again for the fifth time in a row  
  
"Just tired. Haven't been sleeping well lately."  
  
"You look pale."  
  
"Gee thanks" she scowls  
  
"Maybe you should go to the doctor" he suggests  
  
"I made a doctors appointment for after work. Besides its been a year since my last check up."  
  
"What have you been up to these days?" Danny asks "You haven't been over for dinner in a while. Jen's getting concerned."  
  
"Sorry" she apologizes "I've been doing some research"  
  
"On?"  
  
"Me. Other than my adoption papers there is no record of me." she says sadly  
  
"Have you looked through newpapers?"  
  
Sara nods "Other than what Joe gave me and talking with him and Marie I still don't know much."  
  
"I know how hard this is on you Pez. If you need help you know where to get it."  
  
Sara gives Danny a weak smile "Thanks"  
  
  
VORSCHLAG INDUSTRIES  
"Detective Pezzini has been looking into her past." Irons muses looking at Ian "Any idea how much she knows?"  
  
"No sir. I don't think she's found anything concrete." Ian looks at Kenneth briefly the looks down as he feels his anger rise. "Why is it you don't want her to know who she is?"  
  
"She doesn't need to know yet." Irons looks out the window "She'll learn when the times right."  
  
  
EVENING: DOCTOR'S OFFICE  
"Sara its good to see you" Dr Rebecca Garcia greets entering the exam room. The two hug  
  
Sara smiles at her childhood friend/doctor "Hey Becca its good to see you too."  
  
"How are you doing?" Becca asks sitting down  
  
"Good" Sara shrugs "OK not really good. I haven't been feeling good. Danny and Joe" 'and Ian' "have been on my case lately. I thought I'd just come in for a check up"  
  
"What are your symptoms?"  
  
"Tired, headaches, sometimes dizziness and nausea."  
  
"Have you had your period?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"How's work?"  
  
"Normal"  
  
"Stress?"  
  
"Same as always" Sara shrugs  
  
"How about we draw some blood and run some tests"  
  
Sara nods twisting the Witchblade absently "Becca can you do me a huge favor?"  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"Uh I know this an odd request but can you run those tests under another name?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its a long story" she sighs  
  
Becca frowns "You in trouble sweetie?"  
  
"No. Its just one thing I've learned lately is that my privacy isn't as secure as I ever thought it was."  
  
Becca nods "Sure."  
  
"Thanks" Sara says relieved.  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
"Ian?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Sara turns her head on her arms looking at Ian sitting beside her on her bed fully dressed. "What does Irons know about my adoption?" she asks sitting up she leans against him  
  
Ian puts his arm around her shoulders "He hasn't said much but I don't believe he knows much."  
  
"Oh." she sighs  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't found any record of me other than my adoption papers." she says frustrated "What's the secret about who I am?"  
  
He kisses her temple "Why is it such a big deal about finding out who you are?"  
  
"Because I want to know who I am. Why I can wear this." she looks at her wrist  
  
"You wear it because you were destined to." he says touching her wrist "How are you doing at controlling it?"  
  
"Its getting easier. Hate the cryptic visions... time slow down. Especially at work. My space outs are freaking Danny out." she chuckles  
  
"You've learned to control it faster than Kenneth had hoped."  
  
"Probably has something to do with the resetting time."  
  
"Probably"  
  
Sara glances at the clock and sighs kissing his neck "Its getting late. You should get going." she says sadly "Don't want Kenny to flip."  
  
Ian nods pulling away he grabs his boots pulling them on "I'll see you soon." he promises kissing her  
  
Sara crawls under the covers burrowing in. "Night"  
  
"Sleep well beautiful Sara" he smiles faintly  
  
Sara grins "Wow"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You smiled. You don't do that often." she smiles "You definately got a cute smile Nottingham"  
  
"Good night Sara" he says sternly  
  
"Good night Ian" she says solemnly  
  
  
Chapter 5  
COUPLE DAYS LATER  
"Hey Pez" Jake McCartey greets "Didja hear?"  
  
Sara looks up to find Jake in the doorway "Hey McCartey. What's up?"  
  
"One of Gallo's goons was found stripped down and handcuffed to a pipe with a videotape nearby of a confession."  
  
'Ian' Sara realizes instantly "What did he say?"  
  
"Said some guy knocked him out when he woke up the guy asked him a bunch of questions about Gallo's plans for you."  
  
"Where is it this guy?"  
  
"Downstairs in the pen"  
  
Sara nods "Thanks Jake"  
  
"No prob thought you'd like to know." he says walking away  
  
Sara leans back in her chair staring at the wall thoughtfully. She's jarred out of her thoughts as her cell phone rings. She grabs it off the desk "Pezzini she says stiffly  
  
"Hey Sara" Becca Garcia greets warmly  
  
"Hey Becca what's up?"  
  
"Can you come in sometime today?"  
  
"Something up?" Sara asks concerned  
  
"Results are in"  
  
"Oh" Sara swallows "Uh I can be there on my lunch break"  
  
"Good. I'll fit you in."  
  
"I'll see you then" Sara hangs up as Danny enters the office  
  
"Just heard that one of Gallo's men was brought in" Danny remarks. He frowns seeing his friend's distracted expression. "Pez" he calls  
  
Sara looks at him "Yeah?"  
  
"You OK?"  
  
Sara nods "I'm fine."  
  
"Joe and McCartey are in interrogation one with him"  
  
Sara nods "I'm going to go listen in." she stands wavering on her feet as she feels her world spin. "Whoa" she says leaning against the desk  
  
Danny goes to her side "Sara you OK?"  
  
"Little dizzy" she rubs her forehead "I'll be fine" she assures  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." she smiles faintly "Gonna come with?"  
  
Danny nods "Sure" they walk out of their office. Danny glances at his friend as they walk  
  
  
NOON  
Sara glances at Danny as he pulls the car up infront of a building "This shouldn't take long"  
  
"Take your time" Danny replies watching as she heads into the building.  
  
  
VORSCHLAG INDUSTRIES  
"Ian why did you let Gallo's man live?" Irons asks  
  
"I thought it would best serve Lady Sara for him to be arrested and talk."  
  
"You know Gallo won't let him live."  
  
Ian nods "I managed to get get a recording of him telling me about Gallo's plans. I left the original with him for the police." he reaches into his pocket removing a videotape "This is the copy." 'The one I'm telling you about.'  
  
"Did he recognize you?"  
  
"No. I knocked him out once I found him outside Detective Pezzini's apartment building."  
  
Irons nods taking the tape "Good."  
  
Ian steps away from the desk going to the corner of the office his head bowed.  
  
  
EXAM ROOM  
"Well your tests came back" Becca says sitting down "Your healthy. I did find the cause of your symptoms"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Pez your pregnant"  
  
Sara stares at her friend "What?! Did you say..."  
  
Becca nods "Your pregnant"  
  
"That's impossible" Sara says stunned  
  
"It was run twice." Becca says seeing her friend's stunned expression "I take it this is unexpected."  
  
"Very" Sara says drily "I must be less then a month."  
  
"Do you want to find out? We have the equipment here"  
  
Sara nods looking at her wrist then her friend "Becca I know this is a strange request but I need you to keep all of this out of my records... for now."  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Bec no one can know about this but you and me for now."  
  
"You are so going to owe me." Becca sighs "I'll go see if the sonogram equipment if free"  
  
"Thanks" Sara says relieved  
  
"I'll be right back"  
  
As the door closes Sara runs her fingers through her hair "Damn it this isn't good" she mutters  
  
A moment later the door opens and Becca enters pushing a cart "OK lucked out" she closes the door behind her. She looks at Sara "You OK?"  
  
"Stunned" Sara admits "Never really saw myself as a Mom type."  
  
"Most women are surprised when they find out. Even if its planned."  
  
"Believe me this one is so not planned."  
  
"What about the father? Still seeing him?"  
  
Sara nods "This will be our most... interesting conversation to date"  
  
Becca nods "Usually is. Lay back"  
  
Sara lays back pulling up her shirt  
  
"So who is this guy?" Becca asks "Or is that a no talk subject?"  
  
Sara rests her head on one arm watching her friend rub gel over her middle "Sorry. I know that all this secrecy is... odd. Its just... he's a very private person."  
  
"Don't tell me he's married."  
  
Sara laughs "The only thing either of us are married to is our jobs."  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"Lots of things. He's a man of many talents."  
  
"Another badboy musician Pez?" Becca laughs  
  
"Nope. Well badboy yes. Musician... don't think so."  
  
Becca nods her eyes on the screen "OK there you are. Hiding huh" she points to the screen "There's your baby."  
  
Sara follows her friend's finger  
  
"Hmm" Becca says thoughtfully "Sara how far along do you think you are?"  
  
"Um... I've only been sleeping with him for almost a month. Why?" she lifts her brow  
  
Becca looks at her friend "Pez your around a month and a half."  
  
"That's impossible Becca." Sara protests "He's the only one I've been with in over six months."  
  
"Well your about seven, eight weeks along. Give or take a few days." she hands Sara a towel  
  
Sara wipes the gel off her skin pulling her shirt down she sits up running her fingers through her hair. "That is impossible."  
  
"What are you going to do Pez?"  
  
Sara shrugs "Not sure."  
  
Becca removes her gloves "Going through with the pregnancy?"  
  
"I need to think about all of this"  
  
Becca nods "Give me a call... either way you decide."  
  
Sara nods pulling on her jacket "Thanks Becca."  
  
"If you need to talk call me anytime."  
  
"Thanks Bec for everything"  
  
Danny looks up from his reading "So? You cool?" he asks as Sara gets into the car  
  
Sara nods "Yeah" she buckles her seatbelt  
  
"Good." Danny pulls away from the curb "Mikey asked when his Aunt Sara's going to babysit"  
  
Sara smiles weakly "Anytime buddy." she stares out the window  
  
  
10 PM  
Sara sits on the floor of the livingroom looking through some pictures of her as a child. She looks down at her middle frowning thoughfully then looks up feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise. 'Ian' she realizes  
  
Ian sits beside Sara watching her concerned "Sara?"  
  
"Hi" she greets softly. "I thought you weren't coming over."  
  
"I had this feeling that something was wrong"  
  
Suddenly wanting comfort Sara slides onto his lap her arms going around his chest she buries her face in his neck.  
  
Ian hugs her "Are you OK Sara?"  
  
Sara looks at him seeing his brown eyes filled with concern 'I can't tell him... not yet.' she swallows heavily giving him a weak smile "Yeah" she returns her head to his shoulder "Just had a long day"  
  
"Know the feeling" he says drily  
  
"Another tantrum day?" she asks  
  
"I'm fine" he assures "he ranted, raved and threw china"  
  
"No bruises?" she asks hopefully  
  
"None" he kisses the top of her head "Had to take one of the dogs to the vet."  
  
Sara looks at him "Don't tell me he's gone that low"  
  
"No. He's actually never intentionally hurt the dogs."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The youngest Fritz stepped on a piece of broken crystal. The vet removed it and stitched him up. He's fine at home resting."  
  
Sara kisses his cheek "Good. I'm glad he's OK. So how long can you stay?" she asks caressing his neck  
  
"Not long" he says apologetically "He's on a rampage and the household is avoiding him as much as possible."  
  
"You mean your keeping them away from him" Sara clarifies  
  
"Pretty much"  
  
Sara smiles "You are so sweet" she kisses him deeply before resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
'RING'  
  
"Going to get that?" he asks  
  
Sara shakes her head "Probably Jake looking for someone to play pool with"  
  
'RING'  
  
"Pezzini leave a message"  
  
"Pez pick up the phone" Joe Siri says. "Sara pick up"  
  
At his tone Sara sighs kissing Ian's cheek she reaches for the cordless "Hey Joe" she greets  
  
"Sara there's been an accident"  
  
Hearing that Sara stiffens "What sort of accident?"  
  
"Danny was in a car accident"  
  
"Is he OK?" Sara asks concerned at Joe's silence Sara looks at her wrist  
  
* Danny in his car  
  
The car being broadsided  
  
Danny unconscious and bleeding *  
  
Sara blinks shaking herself out of the vision "How bad?" she asks hoarsely  
  
Joe sighs "The doctors don't think he's going to make it. I'm sending McCartey over to pick you up. He'll be there in a few minutes"  
  
"Uh yeah sure" Sara hangs up staring at the phone  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Danny's in the hospital" she looks at the Witchblade  
  
"What is it telling you?" he asks touching in gently  
  
Sara looks at him her eyes filled with tears "That he's not going to make it" she whispers   
  
Ian wipes at her tears "It'll be OK"  
  
Sara slides into his arms "I'm going to lose another best friend."  
  
  
EARLY MORNING: SARA'S APARTMENT  
"You want me to stick around?" Jake asks as Sara opens the door  
  
Sara shakes her head "I'll be fine. I just need to be alone"  
  
Jake nods "If you want to talk call me"  
  
Sara gives him a small smile "Thanks Jake."  
  
Jake pulls the door closed  
  
Sara locks the door wrapping her arms around her middle she slowly walks up the stairs. 'Danny's gone. Danny's gone.' runs through her mind. As she nears her bed she groans running to the bathroom  
  
  
EARLY EVENING  
Ian walks up to the bedroom loft finding Sara curled up in the dimly lit room deep in thought. He sits on the edge of the bed "Sara?"  
  
At Ian's voice Sara pulls herself out of her thoughts looking at him "Ian"  
  
Ian wipes at her tears "I came to check on you."  
  
"Danny's dead" she shifts laying her head on his leg  
  
Ian slowly strokes her hair "I know. I'm sorry."  
  
Sara looks at him "What's with the suit?"  
  
"Kenneth had meetings all morning. He required me to attend. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."  
  
"Its OK. Your here now." she smiles weakly  
  
"I didn't have time to change" he moves a strand of hair off her forehead "I wanted to check on you."  
  
"I'm OK" she says unconvincingly  
  
"Your still wearing your shoes in bed" he remarks  
  
Sara looks down "Oh" she starts to sit up when she starts to feel dizzy "Oh boy" she groans laying back down 'Not now'  
  
"Sara are you OK?"  
  
"Dizzy" she groans  
  
"Have you eaten today?" he asks concerned  
  
"No" she admits "Shoes?" she asks hopefully  
  
Ian helps her remove her shoes "What would you like to eat?" he asks setting her shoes on the floor  
  
"Uhm there's leftover soup in the refrigerator"  
  
"Anything else? Crackers? Juice?"  
  
"Sure" she settles back against her pillow  
  
Ian kisses her forehead  
  
Sara reaches up running her hand down his beard "Thank you"  
  
Ian kisses her palm then stamnd walking to the kitchen  
  
Sara unbuttons her jeans removing them she tosses them on the floor. She rests her hands over her middle  
  
"Sara what kind of juice do you want?"  
  
At Ian's voice Sara tears her eyes away from her hands "Orange" she calls. She removes her sweater tossing it aside she crawls under the covers  
  
  
HALF HOUR LATER  
"Feel better?" Ian asks  
  
Sara nods setting the plate on the nightstand. She looks at Ian beside her laying her head on her pillow she slides her hand into his.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" she asks softly  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do without Danny" she sighs heavily. "It was me and Danny since the Academy. He was almost my brother." she says tears filling her eyes. "I miss him Ian. I half expect him to call me and yell at me over something." she swallows tears falling "Why does everyone have to die on me"  
  
"Sara" he wipes away her tears "it'll be OK" he pulls her into his arms  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
Sara slowly awakens as she hears mumbling. She looks at Ian asleep next to her obviously having a nightmare. "Ian?" she gently shakes him. Not waking him she shakes him harder "Ian"  
  
Ian awakens startled grabbing Sara's wrists  
  
"Ian its just me" she says soothingly  
  
At her voice Ian releases her wrists "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." he apologizes  
  
Sara reaches over turning on the lamp. She looks at Ian "You OK?"  
  
Ian runs his hand over his face "Yes" he looks at Sara apologetically "Just a dream." He looks at the clock "I should get back."  
  
As he starts to pull away from her Sara wraps her legs around his waist "Uh uh"  
  
"Sara" he looks at her  
  
"Stay" she requests "just tell him that I asked you to stay and keep me company. Please?"  
  
Ian nods reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you" she gives him a soft kiss. She turns off the light snuggling against him her head in the crook of his shoulder. Hearing his heart still racing she rests her hand against his heart "You OK?"  
  
"Just a nightmare"  
  
Sara presses her lips to his neck "Must have been bad your heart is still pounding."  
  
Ian presses his lips to her hair "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Ian... thanks for staying with me."  
  
  
EARLY MORNING  
Sara watches as Ian dresses "What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I'll figure it out." he sits on the edge of the bed "I'll see you later OK?" at the look on her face he kisses her forehead "I can handle him Sara. Don't worry."  
  
Sara sits up sliding her hand into his "Ian..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Staring into his brown eyes she swallows 'I can't tell him now.' "Be careful" she whispers  
  
Ian nods "You too" he kisses her knuckles "I'll try and come over tonight."  
  
"OK" she watches as he climbs out the window. As he disappears Sara rubs her middle 'Why can't I get the courage up to tell him?' she sighs "Soon. I'll tell him soon."  
  
  
IRONS STUDY  
"How is Detective Pezzini?" Kenneth asks  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You stayed overnight?"  
  
"Slept on the couch. She didn't want to be alone and didn't have anyone else to turn to."  
  
"You seem to be getting attached to her" Irons remarks  
  
Ian remains silent  
  
"She is quite beautiful young Nottingham. Do not allow your feelings for the Weilder to override your duty."  
  
Ian nods  
  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON: 11TH PRECINCT  
"Come on Joe I need to work."  
  
"Give it a few days Sara. Go home and rest." Joe orders  
  
At Joe's tone she sighs "Fine"  
  
"You need time Sara. You've lost two of your best friends. You can't just jump back into work like this. Marie wants you to come over for dinner tonight. No excuses."  
  
"Tell her I'll be there"  
  
"Good. I'll see you tonight"  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER  
Sara curls up on her bed sliding her hand under her shirt. 'What am I going to do? I don't have any idea how it is you exist or who your father is. The only person I could go to is dead. I don't know how to tell Ian about you. Or if I'm going through with it.' she groans "Got to decide soon." she looks at the Witchblade "Got any advice or thoughts of how this happened? I could use the input" she yawns pulling the covers up  
  
  
EVENING: SIRI'S APARTMENT  
"Sara how are you doing?" Marie Siri asks as she cuts vegetables and Sara sits at the kitchen table.  
  
"I'm coping... somewhat." Sara sighs "I miss Maria and Danny." she says sadly "Joe won't let me come back to work yet."  
  
"Sweetie he just wants you to take some time to yourself. You've lost your best friends so close together. He wants to make sure your ready for work emotionally."  
  
"I know. Its just I'm going to go nuts."  
  
"Everything will be OK Sara just give it some time."  
  
"That's what Ian says" Sara says absently  
  
"Ian? Who's Ian?" Marie looks at her young friend "Is he someone special?"  
  
Sara fidgets with the bracelet  
  
"Ah" Marie says knowingly. She sits beside Sara "So tell me about him."  
  
"He's... he's sweet and really smart. He's not like any other guy I know."  
  
"You care about him?"  
  
Sara nods  
  
"What's the problem then?"  
  
"Why do you think there is one?"  
  
"Because you would have told us about him."  
  
"Our jobs don't exactly mesh together."  
  
"Does Joe know him?"  
  
"Joe knows of him just not that I'm seeing him."  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell him."  
  
"Thanks Marie." Sara smiles  
  
"Now go set the table."  
  
Sara kisses the older woman's cheek "Sure"  
  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT  
Sara enters her kitchen finding a piece of paper on the counter. She picks it up reading   
  
'Sara,  
  
Kenneth needs me to work late. I will be there watching over you tomorrow. Until later beautiful Sara. ~Ian'  
  
"Tomorrow" Sara smiles then groans her hand going to her mouth she bolts to the bathroom. 


	5. Chapters 6 and 7

Chapter 6  
NEXT AFTERNOON  
Sara stands beside Danny's casket barely listening at the Father speaks. 'Danny's gone' she descretely brushes her hand over her middle. 'When I need him most I lose him.' she catches sight of Ian standing among the trees. She keeps her eyes on him barely flinching as the gun shots fill the air. She tears her eyes away from Ian as the service is ended.  
  
Ian stands among the trees watching the mourners disperse leaving Sara alone to say her own goodbyes.  
  
"Guess this is how things go... again. I know you died in the other timeline, I hoped that it wouldn't happen again."  
  
"You can't change what's meant to be Pez."  
  
Sara starts at Danny's voice "Danny" she looks at him sadly  
  
"I guess I was supposed to watch out for you in this time line too" he shrugs. "Looks like I have more than you to watch over now."  
  
"Yeah." she wipes at her tears "I'm glad your still around to watch over me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I just wish you were still here 'cause I really need you now buddy."  
  
"I'm here." Danny nods at Ian "And he's there for you whenever you need him. You need to tell him Sara. He deserves to know and you need him."  
  
"I know." Sara sighs "I want to tell him I just... I don't know how to tell him."  
  
"Just tell him."  
  
Sara nods "I will when the times right."  
  
Danny smiles faintly "I know."  
  
After Danny disappears Sara makes her way over to Ian. She slides her hand into his  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"He's still around watching out for me."  
  
"Good." he squeezes her hand  
  
"You have to go back to work huh"  
  
"I'm sorry. Kenneth wants a report on what happened here."  
  
Sara nods  
  
"I'll try and come over tonight OK?"  
  
" 'kay"  
  
  
NIGHT  
"Yeah?" Sara growls sleepily  
  
"Sorry for waking you."  
  
"Hi. Where are you?"  
  
"Kenneth had an errand he needed me to run." Ian says apologetically  
  
"Not coming over"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its OK. You gotta work."  
  
"I'll see you soon." he promises  
  
"Ian... be careful"  
  
"You too" he hangs up  
  
"See you soon... I hope" she whispers  
  
  
COUPLE DAYS LATER: PRECINCT  
"Hey Sara" Jake McCartey greets  
  
"Hey McCartey. Cap says your my new Partner."  
  
"Looks like it" Jake says "You OK with it?"  
  
Sara notices Danny in the corner and nods "We'll get along"  
  
Danny grins  
  
"Let's get to work" Sara says  
  
  
MIDAFTERNOON  
Sara looks around as Jake drives down a familiar street. She looks at her wrist  
  
* Talismanic.com  
  
"Names Gabriel Bowman" a dark haired young man grins *  
  
"Jake can you pull over? There's something I need to stop off and take care of for a moment"  
  
"Yeah sure" Jake nods pulling over  
  
"I'll be right back" Sara says getting out of the car. She looks around trying to get her surroundings. Slowly she makes her way up to a door with a sign 'Talismanic.com' She enters "Hello?" she calls  
  
"Hey can I help you?"  
  
Sara turns looking at the young man. 'I remember him.' "Uh yeah I hope so. My name's Sara Pezzini" she hands him a card  
  
"Gabriel Bowman" he grins "What can I do for you" he looks at the card "Detective?"  
  
"I need some information on an artifact"  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
"Anything you can find. But it needs to be kept low-key"  
  
"OK but what's the artifact?"  
  
"This" Sara holds up her wrist  
  
"Uh what is it?" Gabe asks looking close  
  
"Its called the Witchblade. I don't know much about it. I have been told a little but I need to know more about it."  
  
"Uh OK. I can look into it but it'll take a while."  
  
Sara nods "That's fine. I need as much information that you can find. Keep me up to date on what you find. Look I need to get back. I'll stop by later and we can discuss payment and such."  
  
"Yeah sure." Gabe tilts his head "Have we met?"  
  
Sara smiles faintly "In another time." she nods "Give me a call when you get some information." she starts to head to the door then stop "Oh if a tall guy with dark hair shows up to ask you questions or anything tell him to come talk to me."  
  
"Uh OK" Gabe says uncertaintly  
  
"Don't worry he won't hurt you." she assures walking to the door "Good luck."  
  
  
LATE EVENING: PRECINCT  
Sara stands stretching she walks over to the file cabinets. She opens a drawer flipping through files when she feels the hairs on the back of her neck rise. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" she says with mock warning "If you aren't careful one day I could end up hurting you." she says nodding at her wrist  
  
"It won't activate on me." he remarks  
  
"Why not?" she looks at him seeing his expression "OK we'll talk about it later." she grabs a folder "So what can I do for you Nottingham? Is this a you visit or a 'Irons has orders' visit?" she asks setting the folder on her desk  
  
"He wants to speak with you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Wants to know how you are."  
  
"Why?" she asks suspiciously  
  
"You're the Weilder. He wants to make sure all is well." he shrugs leaning against her desk  
  
"And annoy the hell out of me." she says drily resting her hands on the desk near Ian's  
  
"Shall I tell him you'll stop by?" Ian asks as their hands touch cautiously  
  
"Sure" Sara nods "Hour or so. I need to finish up some paperwork."  
  
"You OK? You look tired."  
  
"I am"  
  
Ian trails his fingers over the back of her hand "How is your new partner coming along?"  
  
"He's no Danny but we'll get a long fine." she meets his concerned brown eyes "Don't worry" she smiles  
  
Ian nods "I have to return." he stands  
  
Sara watches as he walks out the door. 'God he's gorgeous.'  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: VORSCHLAG  
"Ahh Detective Pezzini. Glad you could stop by." Irons says as Sara enters his office ahead of Ian.  
  
"Nottingham said you wanted to speak with me." Sara says keeping her voice neutral and her eyes off her lover.  
  
"I wanted to see how you are doing. I'm sorry for your loss." he gestures to the chair  
  
Sara notices Ian step behind Irons and nod his head slightly. Sara sits down "You didn't call me here to see how I'm dealing with Danny's death." she says drily.  
  
"True. I wanted to see how you are doing with the Witchblade. It tends to be more powerful after a loss."  
  
Sara shrugs looking at her wrist "Learning more every day. Trying to keep it from screwing with my life."  
  
"It is a being Detective. What it shows you... allows you to feel is going to grow. If it deems you worthy it will mold itself to you... on a genetic level."  
  
* Sara tied to her bed by vines of the Witchblade  
  
"Its the Periculum. There is nothing I can do to stop it." Danny says apologetically.  
  
"Your touching me." Sara says softly her voice filled with tears  
  
"Because your dying."  
  
Sara meeting other versions of herself  
  
Quick succession of pictures past events. *  
  
"Damn I hate that." Sara rubs her temples  
  
"They are quite annoying." Kenneth agrees "You seem to manage them."  
  
"Sometimes." Sara shrugs  
  
"How are you doing with controlling its activation?"  
  
"Hasn't activated in a few days. Its getting easier to control its appearance. Though it does appear at the worst times"  
  
"You are learning fast Detective." Irons says approvingly  
  
  
WEEK LATER  
Sara stands before the bathroom sink of empty womens restroom of the Precinct. Turning on the faucet she rinses out her mouth  
  
"You need to tell Nottingham and the Cap Sara." Danny says  
  
Sara glances at her partner "I will."  
  
"Why are you so scared?"  
  
"Because Joe would put me on desk duty. He'd find out."  
  
"Irons?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What about telling Nottingham? He would do anything to keep you safe Sara."  
  
"Because its not his. I don't know who's it is. I just don't want to hurt him and I don't know how to tell him."  
  
"He has answers Pez to a lot of questions. You need to trust his feelings for you and yours for him. You need him... especially now."  
  
"I know. I will tell him. When the times right." she unconsciously touches her middle  
  
"Just be careful Pez."  
  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT  
Sara starts the car pulling away from the curb her mind wandering over the information she received on Tommy Gallo's whereabouts. 'Soon I'll end this battle with Gallo.'  
  
"Hello Bella"  
  
Sara stiffens feeling a barrel of a gun pressed to her neck. "Gallo" she hisses glancing at her wrist. 'Come on' "What do you want?"  
  
"Same thing you want Bella... an end to this. Your starting to annoy me"  
  
"That's what all the guys say about me." she shrugs swallowing a wave of nausea.  
  
* Gallo forcing her to drive to the alley where her father was killed  
  
Gallo taunting her with words  
  
Fighting Gallo in the subway *  
  
"Pull over" Gallo orders  
  
Sara pulls the car into an abandoned lot  
  
"Get out"  
  
Sara gets out of the car. She glares at Gallo "Not much for doing your own work now huh?"  
  
"Got a mouth on you Bella"  
  
Sara shrugs 'Ian where are you? This is so one of the times I need you to be stalking me.'  
  
"Soon you'll be out of my hair."  
  
Sara hides a smile seeing Ian appear behind Gallo "And soon you'll either be on the ground unconscious or you'll be in jail."  
  
"See why I have to watch out for you."  
  
Gallo jumps turning he aims his gun at Ian "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Protecting my employers investment." Ian shrugs looking at Sara "You OK?" he asks  
  
"This is one of those times I'm glad you follow me." she decks Gallo  
  
"I'll sue you."  
  
"I didn't do anything" Sara shrugs  
  
"Besides I'm not going to back you." Ian says amused at the look on Gallo's face.  
  
"Gallo your under arrest" she handcuffs Gallo and with Ian's help she pulls Gallo to his feet shoving him into the back of her car. "Thank you"  
  
"You really OK?" he asks concerned "You look pale"  
  
"I'm fine. I better take him in."  
  
"I'll check on you later" he promises  
  
"If I'm asleep wake me?" she requests  
  
Ian nods  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: SARA'S APARTMENT  
Sara stands flushing the toilet. 'Your not very happy about tonight huh?' she rubs her middle 'Sorry for any nervous, anxiety feelings.'  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Just a sec" she calls grabbing her toothbrush she quickly brushes her teeth and rinses out her mouth with mouthwash. She walks out of the bathroom finding Ian in the middle of the livingroom. She walks into his arms burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"You OK?" he asks hugging her  
  
Sara nods "You know tonight was one of the times I'm really glad you follow me."  
  
"Same." he kisses the top of her head "If something had happened to you..." he trails off shaking his head.  
  
Sara yawns "I'm fine thanks to you and your stalking."  
  
Ian chuckles "Come lets get you to bed." he picks her up carrying her to the bed setting her down. He moves down untying her boots he pulls them off setting them on the floor. He goes over to the dresser opening the second drawer he grabs a pair of sweats and an oversized shirt.  
  
"My favorites" she says giving him a sleepy smile  
  
"I know." he goes back to the bed helping her out of her clothes. "How did it go with Gallo?"  
  
"He lawyered up."  
  
"I take it he told the lawyer you hit him."  
  
Sara shrugs "After I booked him and spoke with the Captain on duty and called Joe I came home. I was too tired to battle with Gallo and his lawyer."  
  
Ian nods. He helps her into her pajamas tucking her under the covers "How do you feel about this?"  
  
"Happy. Gallo's in jail. He can't hurt anyone else I care about." she yawns  
  
Ian smiles faintly "Go to sleep."  
  
"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" she asks hopefully  
  
"Of course"  
  
Sara gives him a quick kiss "Thank you." she snuggles into her pillow clasping one of his hands.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
EARLY NEXT MORNING: PRECINCT  
"Now that Gallo is in custody I want you to take a vacation." Joe orders  
  
"What?! Come on Joe"  
  
"You need one. Sara you just put Gallo in jail. Soon you will have to start answering questions. You are exhausted Sara we all see it. Now you will take this paid week of vacation and go up to the cabin or somewhere for the week. I don't want to see you in here for one week. I want you rested and ready to answer the DAs questions. I'll stall them for the week."  
  
"Joe I already took time off." Sara protests  
  
"Its not up for debate. Now get out. I don't want to see you in here for a week. And no taking paperwork home."  
  
"Fine then I'll go up to the cabin for a while."  
  
"Good. I'll call you if anything happens. I want you to check in with me or Marie every few days otherwise I don't want to hear or see you for a week." he says sternly  
  
"Fine. But your being impossible." Sara stomps out of Joe's office  
  
Joe shakes his head amused at Sara's reaction  
  
  
LATE MORNING: SARA'S APARTMENT  
"Stupid Joe" Sara grumbles hitting the punching bag in her livingroom "I don't need a vacation" she says annoyed continuing to hit the bag  
  
Ian walks up the stairs to find Sara hitting the punching bag while the stereo blares. Going over he turns the music off "What's wrong Sara?"  
  
Sara grins turning around looking at Ian "Hey" she removes the gloves tossing them aside. "Joe put me on forced vacation for a week. I'm banned from the precinct and doing any work at home."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Ian asks puzzled  
  
"I'll get bored."  
  
"Sara you need one. Your exhausted." he tugs on a strand of her hair "Besides its only a week."  
  
"Your against me too" she pouts crossing her arms over her chest. Slowly she smirks as an idea appears. She moves closer to Ian "You know I have an idea." she runs her fingers over his beard "If I have to take a vacation I was thinking I might go up to the cabin. You know Irons will send you to watch over me so why don't you just come with me... for at least a few days"  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Oh come on Ian you know once you tell him I'm taking off he's going to send you to check on me every once in a while. So why don't we just cut through the annoyance and you come with me."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
She kisses him her arms sliding around his shoulders  
  
"I have a few things to do for Kenneth and I still need to talk with him about it." he says thoughtfully  
  
"I'm going to head up to the cabin after I take a shower. I have to stop off at the grocery store on the way up."  
  
"I'll try to be there this evening"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'll do what I can to convince him" he kisses her gently "I have to go"  
  
Sara nods watching as he walks down the stairs. She sighs walking into the bathroom turning on the shower. Stripping out of her clothes she steps under the warm water slowly she caresses her middle "Looks like this week might be a good time to tell him." she closes her eyes "I just hope he can forgive me."  
  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: CABIN  
"Here" Ian hands Sara a mug of tea  
  
"Thanks" Sara takes a sip of the hot tea. "I'm glad your here"  
  
"So am I" he presses his lips to her temple  
  
"Ian there's something I need to talk to you about." she shifts facing him.  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
Sara looks away trying to gather her courage  
  
"Sara what's wrong?" he asks concerned  
  
"I knew it would be hard to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Sara takes a deep breath "I'm almost two months pregnant and I have no idea who the father is." she says quickly "The only way it could be yours is if Becca was off by a few weeks, and she said she's pretty sure that I'm two months. She had me come in for a quick check up just after she heard about Danny."  
  
"Sara why didn't you tell me when you found out?" he asks cupping her cheek  
  
"I wanted to but every time I tried either the phone rang or you had to get back to work. Something always came up." she says tears filling her eyes  
  
"Don't cry Sara everything will work out."  
  
Sara slides her arms around his shoulders burying her face into his neck.  
  
Ian hugs her pressing his lips to her hair  
  
  
LATER  
Sara watches the flames in the fireplace flicker as she and Ian lay curled up under a blanket. She sighs  
  
"Feel better?" he asks nuzzling her cheek  
  
"A lot. I didn't like keeping it from you." she turns her head kissing him sweetly  
  
"I'm glad you told me."  
  
Sara moves to her back reaching up she caresses his cheek. "So am I." she sighs  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sara absently touches her middle "I still haven't figured out if having a baby is a good idea." she sits up staring into the fireplace "I mean besides work there's dealing with this" she glances at her wrist "and Irons and whatever or whoever else pops up in my life." she runs her fingers through her hair "Is it fair to bring a baby into my insane world?"  
  
Ian sits up sliding his arms around her shoulders he kisses her shoulder "I don't think its a question of fair." he moves his hand to rest against her middle "Its a question of what you feel is right. Whatever you decide" he tilts her head to face him "I'm here for you."  
  
"Thank you" she kisses him gently  
  
Seeing the exhaustion on her face he caresses her cheek "Let's get you to bed." he stands pulling her to her feet "We can talk more tomorrow."  
  
Sara nods following him into the bedroom  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
Sara groans 'Great' she looks back at Ian sleeping behind her his body molded against her back his large hand resting over her middle. She smiles faintly at his protective gesture. Carefully she moves out of bed making her way to the bathroom. After a few minutes she crawls back into bed  
  
"You OK?" Ian questions as he feels Sara crawl in beside him  
  
"Mmm" she sighs as Ian pulls her close his hand resting her middle. She smiles resting her hand over his "Fine."  
  
Ian kisses her neck "Go back to sleep."  
  
  
MORNING  
"Ian" Sara yawns walking into the kitchen. She wraps her arms around his waist "Come back to bed" she kisses his shoulder blade  
  
"I have to check in with Kenneth first."  
  
" 'kay." she kisses his neck "Don't take too long."  
  
Ian watches as she walks out of the kitchen then picks up his phone  
  
After a while Sara smiles feeling the bed shift. She turns looking at Ian "How'd it go?"  
  
Ian shrugs "He'll survive on his own for a while longer." he props his head up on his hand "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Besides feeling tired... fine." she gives him a weak smile  
  
"Good"  
  
Sara slides her hand into his "Ian how come your not upset about this? Most guys would be"  
  
"Being upset won't help the situation besides that's not what you need right now."  
  
"So what are you?" she asks  
  
Ian smoothes the back of his fingers over her face. "I'm in love with you." he says softly  
  
Sara looks at him startled "You love me"  
  
Ian nods looking down "I've always loved you... since the first time I ever saw you."  
  
At his shy admission she caresses his cheek seeing the love, sincerity and devotion in his brown eyes. As it suddenly hits her she smiles "I love you too Nottingham"  
  
Ian's eyes brighten up capturing her lips in a passionate and loving kiss  
  
As the kiss deepens Sara feels the Witchblade heat up on her wrist. She breaks the kiss looking at the Witchblade to find the colors swirling and pulsing. "Oh shut up" she says as it begins to hum and purr simultaneously. She looks at Ian "Guess I'll just have to ignore it" she pulls Ian close kissing him again.  
  
Ian looks down at her caressing her cheek "I love you" he kisses her cheek and down her neck. "more than anything." he says softly  
  
  
LATER  
Sara smoothes Ian's hair back as he lifts his head from her chest. "I love you." she says softly  
  
Ian kisses her gently then moves off her  
  
Sara sighs turning her head looking at Ian. 'God he's incredible' she lifts her hand to his cheek.  
  
Ian tenderly caresses her face then rests his hand against her middle. "Do you want breakfast?"  
  
Sara shakes her head trailing her fingers over the back of his hand "Mmm not yet"  
  
"Sara" he looks at her questioningly "do you want this child?"  
  
Sara sighs closing her eyes briefly her emotions brimming she looks at Ian "I don't know" she says miserably. She looks at their hands resting against her middle "I think so. Its just... I don't know."  
  
At her sad tone Ian pulls her close "Whatever you decide I'm here for you Sara." he kisses the top of her head "I love you more than anything Sara. All I want is for you to be happy."  
  
"I know" she sighs "I know."  
  
  
EARLY EVENING  
Ian watches as Sara stares into the fireplace deep in thought. He goes over sitting behind her "Sara?" he slides his arms around her shoulders  
  
Sara leans back into his chest "What if I screw this kid up more than I was or am?"  
  
Ian kisses her temple "I don't think anyone screws up their children on purpose. I know you'd try your best to raise a good and kind child." he moves his hands down to her middle "I know you'd be a wonderful mother... kind and loving."  
  
Sara tilts her head looking at him she lifts her hand to his cheek "Why are you so sure about that?"  
  
Ian smiles "Because I know you. I know how important family is to you and I know you'd do your best."  
  
"I love you Ian" she says kissing him gently "Thank you." she grins "Now how about we make dinner" she suggests "we are getting hungry."  
  
Ian chuckles "We don't want that."  
  
Sara stands walking with Ian into the kitchen. As they work together getting ready for dinner she frowns thoughtfully "Why is it you know everything about me and still you won't tell me anything about you?" she asks sliding her arms around his waist as he stands before the stove.  
  
"Never said I wouldn't tell you anything" he glances at her "there's just not much to tell beyond what you've seen."  
  
"Oh come on." she kisses his neck "There's more to you Nottingham then what I've seen."  
  
"What do you want to know? Ask away."  
  
"Hmm what's your favorite movie?"  
  
"Don't really watch movies."  
  
"TV show?"  
  
"Only things I watch on TV are the news and the documentaries that Kenneth likes."  
  
"What do you do for fun then?" she asks "Or when you don't have to work?"  
  
"I always have to work Sara. My job is 24 hours 7 days a week with no vacation unless you count the times he sends me off for more training or for when I'm put in isolation for disobeying orders."  
  
"What do you do for fun then?"  
  
Ian turns around his hand going to her cheek "Watch over you."  
  
"What about before me? What did you do then?"  
  
"Before he had me watching out for you all I did was protect him and do his bidding."  
  
"How long have you been watching over me?" Sara asks curiously  
  
"Since you received the scars. Once Kenneth was assured of who you are he had me take over survelliance."  
  
"How close did they watch me?" Sara demands  
  
"Close" he admits reluctantly  
  
"How close?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest  
  
"Kenneth wanted to know everything about you. Once I took over survelliance I knew everything about you. I was able to predict your actions and behavior by that. After a few weeks of watching you myself I backed off."  
  
Sara shakes her head "Kenneth and I are so going to have to have a little chat one day."  
  
"Sara I backed off on watching you so close so you could keep some privacy."  
  
Sara nods "Thanks." then absently touches her middle  
  
Seeing her action Ian covers her hand with his own "It'll be OK Sara"  
  
Sara smiles faintly "I know" she kisses him gently "Let's finish making dinner. I am starved."  
  
"Don't want that" he smiles faintly  
  
  
LATE THE NEXT NIGHT  
//Dream//  
Sara laughs breathlessly looking at Ian amused "Do you realize this was the third time we got distracted on the way to bed." she scratches lightly at his beard  
  
"What can I say..." he kisses her fingers "I can't resist you."  
  
Sara rests her chin on her hand looking down at Ian "I wish we could stay like this"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"No Irons to interfere. Get you all to myself." she kisses the corner of his mouth. She sighs "We're going to have to go back huh"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"I know but we have no choice."  
  
"I'm liking this normal or semi normal feeling to our relationship. When we go back things will go back to how they were. Pretending like nothing happened."  
  
"We don't have to go back like that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ian strokes her cheek "Marry me"  
  
Sara looks at him stunned  
  
"Just think about it."  
  
"Irons would flip."  
  
"If we told him." he smoothes her hair back "Think about it Sara."  
  
"You want to marry me" she says amazed  
  
Ian nods bringing her hand to his lips "Yes, I want to marry you. I love you more than anyone or anything."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Let's get you to bed." he stands lifting Sara into his arms he carries her into the bedroom.  
  
"So third time we finally made it" she laughs laying her head on the pillow beside his. She reaches up tugging lightly on one of his curls. "Do you realize that if we got married we'd have one of the oddest marriages in the world? I mean our relationship is odd now."  
  
"I know." Ian says running his hand down her arm  
  
"We'd have to pretend not to be around everyone else."  
  
"Only until I figure out how to deal with Kenneth or get all the information out of him on this" he touches her wrist "and what his plans are for you."  
  
"My keeping the baby doesn't bother you?"  
  
"I'll love it because its yours." he kisses her sweetly "Just think about it Sara. You don't have to answer me now."  
  
Sara nods sliding her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder. "I love you Ian."  
  
Ian kisses the top of her head gently rubbing her back "Sleep my Sara."  
  
Secure in Ian's arms Sara drifts off to sleep with a faint smile.  
  
// Sara runs her hand over Ian's curly locks as he rests his head against her rounded middle. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Ian meets her gaze pressing his lips against her middle. "That my wife is looking incredibly beautiful" he moves up kissing her deeply. "I missed you."  
  
Sara smiles against his lips "I missed you too. So how much time do I get with my husband?"  
  
"Not long I'm afraid."  
  
"Well then" she rests her fingers under his chin "we'll just have to make the best of our time." she kisses him then pulls back feeling a sharp movement in her middle  
  
Ian chuckles at the movement  
  
"Hey" she scowls looking down "you got Daddy's attention now my turn" she pulls him in for a deep kiss //  
  
Sara sighs shifting closer to Ian  
  
// Sara smiles seeing Ian's eyes light up as she hands him the small bundle "What do you think Daddy?"  
  
Ian looks up at Sara his eyes filled with awe "Incredible." he looks down at the newborn  
  
'My family' Sara smiles //  
  
Sara awakens looking at her wrist seeing the Witchblade glow she smiles her decision made. She looks at Ian seeing him watching her  
  
"What's wrong Sara?"  
  
Sara smiles "Nothing." 'I'll tell him tomorrow' she kisses his cheek then snuggling into his arms. "Just a dream"  
  
"A good one I hope"  
  
"Mmm" she says sleepily  
  
"You can tell me about it in the morning." he pulls the blankets closer "Sleep" 


	6. Chapters 8 to 14

Title: Existence of Miracles (Tentative)  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG13 overall  
Distribution: My site (Sooner or later) http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
Yahoo Groups: inquisitive1supdates  
Fanfiction.net: inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: Only characters that are mine are the ones you don't recognize.  
Summary: After Sara turns back time she learns new things. Only change in the timeline is that Sara and Ian became involved after Conchobar's death.  
Note: * Flashbacks *  
----  
PROLOGUE  
Miracle  
  
Destiny  
  
Fate  
  
That's what my parents consider my conception, birth and existence. Who am I?  
  
My name is Mira Nottingham. Mom was going to name me Miracle but decided against it. My parents are Sara Pezzini-Nottingham and Ian Nottingham.  
  
Why is my birth a miracle you ask?  
  
To explain my existence I have to go back 15 years before my birth or conception.  
  
It began in 1999 when all my Mom was, as far as she knew at the time, was a Detective for the New York Police Department. My Dad well he's an odd story. In simple terms he was my Mom's stalker. Well that's what she calls him.  
  
At the time Mom and Dad had met Mom was investigating a murder. Little did she know... well at least a few more months... is that they had already met.  
  
Now on with the story  
---  
CHAPTER 1  
1999: NEW YORK CITY  
"Yo Pez you OK?" Danny Woo asks seeing his partner's distraction as she sits next to them in their unmarked car.  
  
Sara Pezzini tears her eyes away from the bracelet "Ever get the feeling that something just happened and you know it but you don't know what it was?" she asks thoughtfully  
  
Danny grins "All the time" his hand goes to the door handle as a car pulls up in front of the building "Gallo" he announces  
  
Sara frowns, 'Dejavu' she shakes her head "Let's go get something to eat"  
  
"Sara" Danny says puzzled at his friend's reaction  
  
Sara smiles sadly at her friend "We have time Danny. Gallo will show his cards sooner or later."  
  
"Okkkaaay" Danny drawls buckling his seatbelt  
  
Sara twists the bracelet on her wrist absently as she stares out the car window. She frowns seeing a man dressed in black watching her. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise she shakes her head looking at Danny "So how's the family?"  
  
  
VORSCHLAG INDUSTRIES  
"Well?" white haired Kenneth Irons demands looking at the dark-haired man standing before his desk head bowed "What happened?" he demands  
  
"Detective Pezzini and her partner did not go in sir" Ian Nottingham says softly "she did not take the bait"  
  
"Obviously" Kenneth snaps rubbing the entwined circles on the back of his hand. "Something has occurred Ian. The Witchblade has been activated." he says thoughtfully  
  
"Perhaps she has had the Witchblade longer than believed" Ian says glancing at his employer.  
  
"How so? She received it yesterday" Irons reminds  
  
"Maybe she has turned back time" Ian suggests  
  
"Why would she?" Kenneth wonders aloud. He looks at Ian "Go watch her."  
  
"Yes sir" Ian nods turning on his heel  
  
"And Ian" Irons begins. When Ian looks at him Irons continues "tell her nothing"  
  
Ian nods striding out of the office  
  
Kenneth stares out the window. 'Could she have turned back time? Why would she have turned back time?' he rubs the back of his hand absently.  
  
  
11TH PRECINCT  
Danny frowns seeing his partner staring into space "Pez! Earth to Pez" he waves his hand in front of her face.  
  
Sara starts "What?!" she snaps shoving his hand away from her face  
  
"You OK Pez? I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes"  
  
"Sorry Partner" she says sheepishly  
  
"Got a lot on your mind huh?" Danny lifts his brow  
  
Sara shrugs "Just thinking about the case" she lies  
  
Danny nods "What now?"  
  
  
THAT NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT  
Sara tosses and turns the stone of the Witchblade glowing in the darkened room.  
  
* A man with chin length dark hair and a beard kneeling before her in an alley holding a sword up to her "At your service milady"  
  
"Danny" Sara falls to the floor beside Danny  
  
Sara fighting Gallo's men with a sword like weapon on her arm  
  
The same dark haired man looking at Sara "If you see me again... run" he warns  
  
Lying on the floor is a young man with dark hair, obviously dead.  
  
A man with white blond hair and ice blue eyes rubbing his wrist  
  
Sara looks down to see two entwined circular scars  
  
"It does not like men" the man answers  
  
"My name is Ian" the handsome dark haired man says his head bowed submissively *  
  
Sara awakens with a gasp her heart pounding. She swallows heavily "What the hell?" she looks down at her wrist to find the red stone glowing.  
  
From outside the room Ian crouches in the shadows of the darkened fire escape watching as Sara stares at the Witchblade puzzled 'What did you see Sara?'  
  
Sara runs her fingers through her brown hair "I must be going nuts" she mutters flopping back on her bed she pulls the covers up. She stares up at the ceiling 'Why am I dreaming of the strange guy from the museum?'  
  
  
LATER: IAN'S ROOM  
Ian shifts in his sleep his dreams whirling  
  
* Ian sitting on a file cabinet as Sara stands before him "I love you" he jumps off the file cabinet "in unguarded moments" he adds hastily  
  
Ian jumping down from a walkway with guns drawn as he joins a fire fight with Sara  
  
  
Irons slapping Ian "You have disobeyed me young Nottingham" Irons says angrily   
  
Ian touching Sara's face gently then looking at the blood staining his fingers he brings them to his lips.  
  
Watching Sara talk and laugh with a man  
  
Watching Sara fight time and time again  
  
Sitting outside Sara's window watching her cry wanting to reach out and touch her.  
  
Watching Sara toss and turn restlessly in her sleep *  
  
Ian suddenly wakens startled by his so real dream. He runs his hands over his face 'What did that mean?' he asks himself  
  
  
MORNING: PRECINCT  
"Morning Partner" Danny greets as Sara enters their office  
  
Sara grunts in response setting her motorcycle helmet on a file cabinet hanging up her jacket  
  
"Short night?" Danny questions  
  
Sara nods sitting down "Kept having weird dreams"  
  
"About?" Danny questions  
  
Sara shrugs "Bunch of things"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Hard to explain" she runs her fingers through her hair "Let's get to work huh"  
  
  
VORSCHLAG INDUSTRIES  
"You have been distracted this morning Ian" Irons remarks watching his silent bodyguard  
  
Ian glances at Irons briefly  
  
"Something on your mind young Nottingham?" Irons questions  
  
"No sir"  
  
Irons stands going to the window he clasps his hands behind his back "Did something happen while you were watching Sara?"  
  
"She dreamt last night"  
  
"Did you?" Kenneth asks  
  
"No" Ian replies "not that I can recall"  
  
Irons nods "Go tell the Detective that I would like to speak to her."  
  
"What of her Partner?" Ian questions  
  
"Speak with her when she is alone"  
  
Ian nods "What would you like me to tell her it is about if she asks?"  
  
"Her new acquisition" Irons replies thoughtfully as he rubs the back of his hand "tell her to come whenever it is convenient"  
  
Ian nods turning on his heel he strides out of the office  
  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON  
Sara frowns as the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Slowly she lifts her head to find the tall, darkly dressed man from her dreams standing in the door way.  
  
"Detective Pezzini my name is..."  
  
"Ian" she finishes her voice soft yet confused  
  
Ian tilts his head in acknowledgement "I work for Kenneth Irons. My employer wishes to speak with you"  
  
"About?" Sara lifts her brow  
  
Ian moves closer "Your new acquisition" he gestures to the Witchblade on Sara's wrist  
  
Sara unconsciously touches the bracelet "What is it?"  
  
"My employer can explain" Ian says stepping back his eyes going to the floor "whenever you are ready he is available" he turns striding out the door  
  
Sara stares after him absently twisting the bracelet 'What does Kenneth Irons want with me?'  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER   
"Oh good you made it Detective" Irons says as the brown haired woman enters his office "Would you like some tea or coffee?" he offers  
  
"I'm fine." Sara says "So what was so important for you to summon me?" she asks sarcastically  
  
Irons smiles faintly at her tone "Didn't Ian tell you?"  
  
"All he said was that you wanted to speak to me about this" she holds up her wrist. "Truth is I don't really remember how it got there. Every time I take it off it returns" she looks at Irons questioningly "What is it?"  
  
"It has many names" Irons says "Most common is the Witchblade." he gestures to a chair "Have a seat"  
  
Sara sits down "What is this?" she asks  
  
"To some it is a weapon." Irons begins  
  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT  
Sara sets her helmet on the table tossing her jacket on a chair. She goes to the refrigerator grabbing a beer she removes the cap tossing it in the sink. Taking a swig she makes her way over to the window leading to the fire escape. She opens the window sitting on the sill she watches as the cars go by.  
  
After a moment of thought Sara looks at her wrist 'So you are a weapon. A sword. A gauntlet but your more aren't you.' She sighs "Something tells me my life is going to be getting even stranger."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
NEXT NIGHT  
Ian sits on the fire escape watching as Sara tosses and turns in her bed. 'What are you dreaming Sara?' he asks himself  
  
* "Ian" Sara sighs as the dark haired man kisses her neck. She slides her hands under his shirt marveling at the feeling of his warm skin. "Ian" she gasps *  
  
Ian watches thoughtfully as her movements become even more restless  
  
* "Ian" she gasps moving her body against his her fingernails digging into his shoulders. She meets his brown eyes awed by the emotions flashing "Ian" she cries out *  
  
Sara awakens her body trembling. She stops herself from saying the name on her mind. "Damn it" she says through gritted teeth her breath shallow. She runs her fingers through her hair "Damn dreams" she mutters  
  
  
COUPLE NIGHTS LATER  
Sara stiffens as the hairs on the back of her neck rise "Why am I not surprised that your here?" she asks turning around to find Ian watching her  
  
"He sent me to check on you."  
  
Sara leans against the counter "Why?"  
  
"You have not been to work for a few days. He's concerned"  
  
Sara snorts "I haven't been able to sleep or do anything without this thing" she holds up her wrist "interfering"  
  
* "Have any dreams lately?" Ian asks amused *  
  
Sara looks at Ian thoughtfully "But you know that"  
  
Ian looks down "Sometimes we share dreams"  
  
* Gun shots  
  
Sara watching in horror as Ian's body falls to the floor. "NO" she whispers horrified *  
  
Ian watches as Sara's eyes widen "Sara?" he reaches out briefly touching her cheek  
  
Sara stares at him tears filling her eyes "You let them kill you" she whispers sadly. After a moment she blinks back her tears "You let them kill you!" she says angrily  
  
"Sara what are you talking about?" he asks concerned  
  
Slowly Sara lifts her hand to his face "I could see it as though" she pauses tilting her head "as though it just happened in front of me." she finishes a tear falling  
  
"What did you see?" he asks wiping away the tear  
  
  
"We were in a warehouse I think. I don't know who else was there. All I could see was you." she swallows "All I could hear was gunshots." she pauses "You let them kill you" she searches his brown eyes "Why would you give up your life for me?"  
  
  
"I promised to protect the Wielder... you." he shrugs his eyes soft. He lifts his hand to her cheek "I would do anything for you... even die."  
  
Sara turns her head pressing her lips to his palm. "What if I don't want you to give up your life for mine?"  
  
"I would still do it. It is my duty to protect you milady" he drops to one knee his head bowed  
  
Sara moves to the floor facing him. "Ian look at me" she requests  
  
Ian lifts his eyes from the floor his head still bowed  
  
Sara reaches out her hand sliding down his cheek to his chin tilting his head up. "I'm not Irons. I don't want you to do that."  
  
"Sara" he begins  
  
"No arguments Nottingham" she says sternly yet softly  
  
"As you wish" he says reluctantly  
  
As they stand Sara stares at him. Unable to help herself steps closer kissing Ian gently and quickly. She meets his gaze then they kiss again. Sara slides her hands to his shoulders as Ian pulls her close. As the kiss deepens the Witchblade stone glows brighter and scenes flash between them.  
  
* Ian and Sara staring at each other  
  
The two kissing in the kitchen of Sara's apartment  
  
Ian caressing Sara's face as they stand in the middle of her bedroom.  
  
The two of them in Sara's bed. *  
  
Sara looks at Ian instinctively knowing he saw the same images  
  
"Sara" he says uncertainly  
  
Sara places her fingers over his lips. She searches his brown eyes seeing the devotion, uncertainty... and love. She tilts her head "Stay with me tonight?" she asks  
  
Ian brings her hand to his lips turning it palm up he presses his lips to her inner wrist. "As you wish" he says softly his eyes locked on hers.  
  
Sara swallows heavily. She steps closer kissing Ian gently her hands sliding under the shoulders of his overcoat.  
  
With Sara's help Ian shrugs out of his overcoat tossing it on the couch. He pulls her close caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand. "Beautiful Sara" he says awed  
  
Sara takes his hand carefully removing his ring and then his glove returning his ring to his finger then does the same with the other glove.  
  
Ian looks at his bare hands then at Sara's face before carefully taking her face between his hands.  
  
Sara smiles at his gentle touch and the flickering amazement in his brown eyes  
  
"It has been a long time since I have touched anyone other than Kenneth without the gloves on." he says thoughtfully as he leans in kissing her gently  
  
Sara slides her arms around his shoulders as the kiss deepens. She reaches up untangling his hair from his knot. They pull back slightly as they breath heavily. At his almost shy, boyish expression Sara kisses him deeply.  
  
  
LATER  
Sara props her head up on her hand regarding Ian thoughtfully "Ian what is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me" she says "you know why I keep having these flashes"  
  
"Sara" he begins hesitantly "there isn't much I can tell you"  
  
"Ian I need to understand why I keep having images of events that never happened. Us, having conversations, that I know haven't happened. It's invading my life in every way."  
  
"He won't be happy if I tell you what the theory is"  
  
"Ian this is my life. I need to know... please"  
  
Ian sits up leaning back against the headboard "He doesn't know... not really."  
  
"What do you think?" she asks sitting beside him  
  
"I don't know for sure but believe this" he touches the stone of the Witchblade lightly "might have allowed you to reset time."  
  
"What do you mean reset time?" she asks puzzled  
  
"The Witchblade can manipulate time. Slow down, speed up and sometimes reverse it."  
  
Sara stares at him "Do you believe that?"  
  
"I think you might have. It would explain something's."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I didn't tell you my name when you arrived at the museum yet when I showed up at the Precinct you knew. I know that you hadn't yet accessed anything on me."  
  
Sara frowns "So my flashes of you and Danny dying... happened in another timeline?"  
  
"Yes" he nods. Seeing her thoughtful expression Ian takes her hand bringing it to his lips. "I don't know for sure. I could be wrong"  
  
Sara looks at him sadly "Or you could be right." she squeezes his hand. Sara sighs heavily shifting she settles back against him lacing their fingers. "I wonder what caused time to be reset" she says thoughtfully  
  
"Something big" Ian muses pressing his lips to her hair  
  
Sara tilts her head looking at Ian sensing his concern and fear. "Ian what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Something's bothering you" she remarks  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Unconvinced but not wanting to pry Sara touches his cheek "When you want to tell me" she kisses him gently  
  
  
Chapter 3  
MORNING  
Sara rolls over reaching for Ian finding the spot empty she frowns opening her eyes. Yawning she sits up stretching she looks around not seeing Ian anywhere. "Must have gone home" she says then notices a piece of paper on the nightstand. She smiles picking it up she reads it  
  
'Sara,  
  
You where sleeping peacefully, I did not want to disturb you.  
  
I will see you later~ Ian Christian Nottingham'  
  
Sara sets the note down hopping out of bed she makes her way into the bathroom.  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER  
  
Danny looks at Sara sitting across from him reading through a case file silently. He sets his pen down "OK who are you and what have you done with my partner?!"  
  
Sara looks at him confused "Huh?"  
  
"You haven't snapped at me or anyone all morning."  
  
Sara shrugs "Just want to get my work done"  
  
"You feeling OK? I know you've been tired and stressed lately."  
  
"Danny" she laughs "don't worry I'm fine. All I needed was a good night's sleep."  
  
"OK" he says unconvinced  
  
Sara smiles faintly "Let's just get some of this pile done huh buddy."  
  
  
IRONS STUDY  
"Where were you last night Ian?" Irons asks watching his bodyguard closely  
  
Ian remains still his eyes on the floor "Watching over Lady Sara like you ordered"  
  
Kenneth sets his tea cup down "You didn't return until early this morning."  
  
"She was sleeping deeply. I thought it best to stay and watch out for her." Ian explains  
  
"Did she dream?"  
  
"Not like the past nights."  
  
  
Irons nods "Ian what do you think of Detective Pezzini?"  
  
"She's" 'beautiful' he thinks to himself then finishes aloud "going to be a remarkable Wielder."  
  
"So you believe she's a Wielder?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Kenneth stands "Why?" he demands  
  
Ian flinches inwardly at his tone. Calmly he answers "It has yet to reject her." he glances at Irons "She has not been corrupted by its power"  
  
Kenneth nods frowning "Not yet that is"  
  
'Not ever' Ian thinks to himself  
  
"Watch over her young Nottingham. Something tells me she is going to make our lives... interesting." Kenneth muses thoughtfully  
  
  
THAT NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT  
"What did Irons say about you being here last night?" Sara asks reclining on her bed in Ian's arms  
  
Ian kisses her shoulder "Just told him I was watching out for you. As far as I can tell his connection to the Witchblade isn't as strong as it was now that you wear it."  
  
"Connection?" Sara tilts her head  
  
"Result of his wearing it. He sometimes knows what it shows you and when it has been activated. He hasn't made any mention of flashes."  
  
"How is it you have them? And seem to know my thoughts and dreams?" she asks turning to look at him  
  
Ian strokes her cheek "He had me wear it once when I was a boy. It didn't reject me or accept me. It just showed me things without bonding or making me addicted to its power." he shrugs "One thing I saw was you... I never told him that though."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Something told me not too" he says thoughtfully  
  
Sara runs her hand down his beard. "Ian why do you put up with Irons?"  
  
Ian lifts his shoulders "He raised me."  
  
"And you stay loyal to him after all he's done to you" she shakes her head "Why?"  
  
"I don't know." he shrugs "Perhaps it is because I know him better than anyone else does." he muses  
  
Sara smiles shifting she straddles his legs "You are an incredible guy Ian Nottingham" she kisses him deeply  
  
  
WHILE LATER  
Sara looks at Ian their bodies trembling as they cling to each other breathing heavily. She lifts her shaking hand to his face smoothing his hair away from his face. 'That was... incredible.' she thinks awed  
  
Ian caresses her face with the back of his hand then kisses her sweetly  
  
Sara smiles against his lips  
  
Ian sighs "Its getting late"  
  
"So" she shrugs  
  
"You have work tomorrow"  
  
Sara groans "Yeah" she moves off him tugging at his hand as she lays down "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" she requests  
  
Ian nods lying down next to her  
  
Sara settles against him her head on his chest "I wonder what happened between us in the other timeline" she muses  
  
"Something tells me things were a lot different"  
  
"I wonder how different" she says absently drawing patterns on his stomach. She lifts her head "Think we'll ever know what happened?"  
  
"With that" he touches her wrist "who knows"  
  
Sara looks at the Witchblade seeing the colors almost pulse. She yawns snuggling into his chest.  
  
"Sleep" he says softly stroking her back  
  
  
MORNING: VORSCHLAG  
Ian stands before Kenneth's desk awaiting his orders  
  
"Mr. Gallo has brought in outsiders to deal with Detective Pezzini. Go watch over her. Pay Mr. Gallo another visit"  
  
Ian nods turning on his heel he strides out of the office  
  
  
HOTEL ROOM: CRIME SCENE  
"So what's the thought?" Sara asks kneeling beside a covered body in the hotel room. She glances up at Danny and the newest member of their squad, blond haired Jake McCartey.  
  
"There's no ID on the Vic. The only witness, so far, didn't see anything other than the body." Jake tells her  
  
Sara nods regarding the body thoughtfully, so lost in her thoughts, she starts as her phone rings. She stands fishing it out of her pocket flipping it open "Pezzini" she greets  
  
"Sara"  
  
At the sound of Ian's voice Sara steps outside "What's going on?"  
  
"I was just informed that Gallo has hired outsiders"  
  
Sara sighs, "Any idea who he hired?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I will deal with the assassin"  
  
"How?"  
  
"The way I am supposed to"  
  
Sara sees Danny nearing her "Be careful"  
  
"You too" Ian replies  
  
Sara hangs up as Danny reaches her  
  
"Everything OK Pez?" Danny asks concerned  
  
"Uh yeah" she gives him a weak grin  
  
Danny frowns  
  
"Come on buddy let's get back to work"  
  
Danny watches as Sara walks back inside 'Something's going on with her' he shakes his head following her inside  
  
  
NIGHT  
"Come on Pezzini" Jake grins holding up a mug of beer  
  
Sara laughs "Sorry boys I'm going home." she pulls on her jacket "Enjoy"  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
Ian kneels beside the couch removing a glove he reaches out smoothing a strand of hair off Sara's forehead as she sleeps  
  
At the touch Sara stirs opening her eyes to find Ian next to her. "Mmm" she sighs rubbing at her eyes "What time is it?" she asks groggily  
  
"One" he answers  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"A few minutes" he answers  
  
"Mmm" she yawns  
  
Ian moves the files from Sara's chest setting them on the coffee table "Let's get you to bed"  
  
Sara nods sitting up she stretches then stands  
  
Ian gently guides Sara by her shoulders up to the sleeping loft. He helps her into bed.  
  
"What happened today?"  
  
Ian tucks her in "It's better if you don't ask questions of what my orders are."  
  
"Ian" she says concerned  
  
"I don't want you to get into trouble. So please don't ask me questions."  
  
At his tone Sara reluctantly nods  
  
"I have to go" he kisses her forehead "I'll see you in a few days" he assures  
  
Sara gives him a small smile "Be careful"  
  
"I'll be around if you need me"  
  
" 'kay"  
  
Ian kisses her deeply then searches her eyes seeing the worry "Everything will be fine" he assures "I promise"  
  
Sara nods watching as Ian climbs out her window to the fire escape. She looks at her wrist "Good luck" she whispers  
  
  
Chapter 4  
WEEK LATER  
Sara smiles faintly sensing Ian's presence. She turns to see Ian walk up the stairs leading to the front door. "So you do know how to use a door" she says amused  
  
"I've been known to use one every so often" he chuckles removing his gloves and overcoat  
  
Sara rinses off her hands reaching for a towel she suddenly feels dizzy. "Oh boy" she groans lifting one hand to her forehead leaning against the counter. She takes a deep breath closing her eyes.  
  
"Sara you OK?" Ian asks concerned putting his hands on her shoulders  
  
Sara swallows heavily "Just dizzy" she straightens up turning to face Ian giving him a weak smile  
  
"Feel better?" he asks stroking her face gently with the back of his fingers  
  
Sara shrugs "Just feeling tired"  
  
"You look pale" he remarks  
  
Sara smiles faintly "I'm OK" she assures  
  
Ian nods still feeling concerned  
  
Sara kisses him "So what have you been up to?" she asks sliding her arms around his neck  
  
"Nothing much" he pulls her close "what about you?"  
  
"Working" she shrugs  
  
  
LATER  
Sara laughs as Ian nuzzles her neck his beard tickling her skin  
  
"So you're ticklish" he says amused. He props himself up on his hand  
  
Sara tugs lightly on one of his curls "Not really. Mostly when I'm not really paying attention." she tilts her head thoughtfully "So is the invulnerable Ian Nottingham ticklish?" she asks teasingly as she lightly scratches at his beard  
  
Ian turns his head "No" he kisses her fingers  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What were you like as a kid?" she asks curiously  
  
Ian frowns, "Sheltered I guess. Kenneth was intent on my schooling and training being put ahead of anything else. When I was at the Estates other children where banned."  
  
"What about friends? School?"  
  
"Most of the time he kept me with him, except when he had the Black Dragons formed. I had tutors and trainers. They came and went. He didn't want me to get attached to any of them." he shrugs "He did send me to boarding school for a while."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He just pulled me out all of a sudden without explaining." he replies. He cups her cheek "I never lacked for anything Sara."  
  
"Except for friends and a childhood." she kisses his palm "Why do you protect him?"  
  
"He's not just my employer Sara, he's all I have in the way of family." he looks down "When I was a boy he was different... attentive. As I grew up he became stricter... distant."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Lots of ways" he shrugs  
  
"Ian" she pauses seeing the look on his face. "I'm sorry" she smoothes her hand down his cheek "I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"It's OK"  
  
"I just... I don't know... curious I guess. You know everything about me yet I don't know anything about you."  
  
"Not much to tell. All I am is what you've already seen."  
  
"I don't know." she says thoughtfully "There's more to you Nottingham... one day I'll figure you out."  
  
"Sara" he looks down "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. I don't want you to hate me."  
  
Sara smoothes his hair back "I don't hate you. I don't think I ever have or could. You only do what you were raised and trained to do." she leans in kissing him. She smiles against his lips "I got to admit as much as I dislike Irons he managed to raise a great guy."  
  
Ian shifts moving Sara under him. He kisses her deeply  
  
"Now that's better" Sara grins sliding her arms around his shoulders  
  
  
WHILE LATER  
"Ian?" Sara trails her fingers over a scar on his chest "How'd you get these scars?"  
  
Ian stops stroking her hair then answers his voice soft "Fights with others. Some are from the tests he put me and the other Black Dragons through."  
  
Sara glances at her wrist as the Witchblade heats up  
  
* Irons hitting Ian *  
  
"And Irons" she says lifting her head she sees him nod slightly  
  
"Some are from punishments for disobeying orders." At the look on her face he twirls a strand of her hair around his fingers "He never hit me when I was little."  
  
"I don't get why he ever would" she says sadly  
  
Ian shrugs "Sometimes I go against his orders and disappoint him."  
  
Sara frowns thoughtfully "Ian what would he do if he found out you're doing more than watching over me?"  
  
Ian winces slightly "Retraining. Isolation." he looks away "He'd probably send people to kill you and take the Witchblade."  
  
"Oh" she rubs at her eyes sleepily  
  
"You need to sleep." he says amused at her childish act  
  
"Don't wanna" she pouts  
  
"You need to sleep and I should get back." he says sadly bringing her hand to his lips "I've been gone too long." he sits up  
  
"What excuse are you going to give him this time?" she asks sitting up watching as he dresses.  
  
"I'll figure it out." he assures pulling on his pants  
  
Sara gets out of bed pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. She goes into the kitchen opening the refrigerator she grabs a container of juice. She opens it drinking straight from the container.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
Sara turns to find Ian behind her dressed. She nods returning the juice to the refrigerator "Yeah" she steps into his arms  
  
"Be careful Sara" he says kissing the top of her head  
  
Sara looks at him "You too" she kisses him lightly  
  
"That all?" he lifts his brow  
  
Sara laughs "It is if you want to get going."  
  
Ian caresses her cheek "Goodnight Lady Sara."  
  
"It would be a better night if you could stay with me."  
  
"I wish I could."  
  
"Night my favorite stalker" Sara grins stepping out of his arms she watches as he disappears down the steps to the front door.  
  
  
COUPLE DAYS LATER  
"Pez you OK?" Danny questions concerned as Sara yawns again for the fifth time in a row  
  
"Just tired. Haven't been sleeping well lately."  
  
"You look pale."  
  
"Gee thanks" she scowls  
  
"Maybe you should go to the doctor" he suggests  
  
"I made a doctors appointment for after work. Besides it's been a year since my last check up."  
  
"What have you been up to these days?" Danny asks "You haven't been over for dinner in a while. Jen's getting concerned."  
  
"Sorry" she apologizes "I've been doing some research"  
  
"On?"  
  
"Me. Other than my adoption papers there is no record of me." she says sadly  
  
"Have you looked through newspapers?"  
  
Sara nods "Other than what Joe gave me and talking with him and Marie I still don't know much."  
  
"I know how hard this is on you Pez. If you need help you know where to get it."  
  
Sara gives Danny a weak smile "Thanks"  
  
  
VORSCHLAG INDUSTRIES  
"Detective Pezzini has been looking into her past." Irons muses looking at Ian "Any idea how much she knows?"  
  
"No sir. I don't think she's found anything concrete." Ian looks at Kenneth briefly the looks down as he feels his anger rise. "Why is it you don't want her to know who she is?"  
  
"She doesn't need to know yet." Irons looks out the window "She'll learn when the times right."  
  
  
EVENING: DOCTOR'S OFFICE  
"Sara it's good to see you" Dr Rebecca Garcia greets entering the exam room. The two hug  
  
Sara smiles at her childhood friend/doctor "Hey Becca its good to see you too."  
  
"How are you doing?" Becca asks sitting down  
  
"Good" Sara shrugs "OK not really good. I haven't been feeling good. Danny and Joe" 'and Ian' "have been on my case lately. I thought I'd just come in for a check up"  
  
"What are your symptoms?"  
  
"Tired, headaches, sometimes dizziness and nausea."  
  
"Have you had your period?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"How's work?"  
  
"Normal"  
  
"Stress?"  
  
"Same as always" Sara shrugs  
  
"How about we draw some blood and run some tests"  
  
Sara nods twisting the Witchblade absently "Becca can you do me a huge favor?"  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"Uh I know this an odd request but can you run those tests under another name?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a long story" she sighs  
  
Becca frowns, "Are you in trouble sweetie?"  
  
"No. Its just one thing I've learned lately is that my privacy isn't as secure as I ever thought it was."  
  
Becca nods "Sure."  
  
"Thanks" Sara says relieved.  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
"Ian?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Sara turns her head on her arms looking at Ian sitting beside her on her bed fully dressed. "What does Irons know about my adoption?" she asks sitting up she leans against him  
  
Ian puts his arm around her shoulders "He hasn't said much but I don't believe he knows much."  
  
"Oh." she sighs  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't found any record of me other than my adoption papers." she says frustrated "What's the secret about who I am?"  
  
He kisses her temple "Why is it such a big deal about finding out who you are?"  
  
"Because I want to know who I am. Why I can wear this." she looks at her wrist  
  
"You wear it because you were destined to." he says touching her wrist "How are you doing at controlling it?"  
  
"It's getting easier. Hate the cryptic visions... time slow down. Especially at work. My space outs are freaking Danny out." she chuckles  
  
"You've learned to control it faster than Kenneth had hoped."  
  
"Probably has something to do with the resetting time."  
  
"Probably"  
  
Sara glances at the clock and sighs kissing his neck "It's getting late. You should get going." she says sadly "Don't want Kenny to flip."  
  
Ian nods pulling away he grabs his boots pulling them on "I'll see you soon." he promises kissing her  
  
Sara crawls under the covers burrowing in. "Night"  
  
"Sleep well beautiful Sara" he smiles faintly  
  
Sara grins, "Wow"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You smiled. You don't do that often." she smiles "You definitely got a cute smile Nottingham"  
  
"Good night Sara" he says sternly  
  
"Good night Ian" she says solemnly  
  
  
Chapter 5  
COUPLE DAYS LATER  
"Hey Pez" Jake McCartey greets "Didja hear?"  
  
Sara looks up to find Jake in the doorway "Hey McCartey. What's up?"  
  
"One of Gallo's goons was found stripped down and handcuffed to a pipe with a videotape nearby of a confession."  
  
'Ian' Sara realizes instantly "What did he say?"  
  
"Said some guy knocked him out when he woke up the guy asked him a bunch of questions about Gallo's plans for you."  
  
"Where is it this guy?"  
  
"Downstairs in the pen"  
  
Sara nods "Thanks Jake"  
  
"No prob thought you'd like to know." he says walking away  
  
Sara leans back in her chair staring at the wall thoughtfully. She's jarred out of her thoughts as her cell phone rings. She grabs it off the desk "Pezzini she says stiffly  
  
"Hey Sara" Becca Garcia greets warmly  
  
"Hey Becca what's up?"  
  
"Can you come in sometime today?"  
  
"Something up?" Sara asks concerned  
  
"Results are in"  
  
"Oh" Sara swallows "Uh I can be there on my lunch break"  
  
"Good. I'll fit you in."  
  
"I'll see you then" Sara hangs up as Danny enters the office  
  
"Just heard that one of Gallo's men was brought in" Danny remarks. He frowns seeing his friend's distracted expression. "Pez" he calls  
  
Sara looks at him "Yeah?"  
  
"You OK?"  
  
Sara nods "I'm fine."  
  
"Joe and McCartey are in interrogation one with him"  
  
Sara nods "I'm going to go listen in." she stands wavering on her feet as she feels her world spin. "Whoa" she says leaning against the desk  
  
Danny goes to her side "Sara you OK?"  
  
"Little dizzy" she rubs her forehead "I'll be fine" she assures  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." she smiles faintly "Gonna come with?"  
  
Danny nods "Sure" they walk out of their office. Danny glances at his friend as they walk  
  
  
NOON  
Sara glances at Danny as he pulls the car up in front of a building "This shouldn't take long"  
  
"Take your time" Danny replies watching as she heads into the building.  
  
  
VORSCHLAG INDUSTRIES  
"Ian why did you let Gallo's man live?" Irons asks  
  
"I thought it would best serve Lady Sara for him to be arrested and talk."  
  
"You know Gallo won't let him live."  
  
Ian nods "I managed to get his admission on tape of Gallo's plans. I left the original with him for the police." he reaches into his pocket removing a videotape "This is the copy." 'The one I'm telling you about.'  
  
"Did he recognize you?"  
  
"No. I knocked him out once I found him outside Detective Pezzini's apartment building."  
  
Irons nods taking the tape "Good."  
  
Ian steps away from the desk going to the corner of the office his head bowed.  
  
  
EXAM ROOM  
"Well your tests came back" Becca says sitting down "You're healthy. I did find the cause of your symptoms"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Pez your pregnant"  
  
Sara stares at her friend "What?! Did you say..."  
  
Becca nods "You're pregnant"  
  
"That's impossible" Sara says stunned  
  
"It was run twice." Becca says seeing her friend's stunned expression "I take it this is unexpected."  
  
"Very" Sara says dryly "I must be less then a month."  
  
"Do you want to find out? We have the equipment here"  
  
Sara nods looking at her wrist then her friend "Becca I know this is a strange request but I need you to keep all of this out of my records... for now."  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Bec no one can know about this but you and me for now."  
  
"You are so going to owe me." Becca sighs "I'll go see if the sonogram equipment if free"  
  
"Thanks" Sara says relieved  
  
"I'll be right back"  
  
As the door closes Sara runs her fingers through her hair "Damn it this isn't good" she mutters  
  
A moment later the door opens and Becca enters pushing a cart "OK lucked out" she closes the door behind her. She looks at Sara "You OK?"  
  
"Stunned" Sara admits "Never really saw myself as a Mom type."  
  
"Most women are surprised when they find out. Even if it's planned."  
  
"Believe me this one is so not planned."  
  
"What about the father? Still seeing him?"  
  
Sara nods "This will be our most... interesting conversation to date"  
  
Becca nods "Usually is. Lay back"  
  
Sara lays back pulling up her shirt  
  
"So who is this guy?" Becca asks "Or is that a no talk subject?"  
  
Sara rests her head on one arm watching her friend rub gel over her middle "Sorry. I know that all this secrecy is... odd. It's just... he's a very private person."  
  
"Don't tell me he's married."  
  
Sara laughs "The only thing either of us are married to is our jobs."  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"Lots of things. He's a man of many talents."  
  
"Another badboy musician Pez?" Becca laughs  
  
"Nope. Well badboy yes. Musician... don't think so."  
  
Becca nods her eyes on the screen "OK there you are. Hiding huh" she points to the screen "There's your baby."  
  
Sara follows her friend's finger  
  
"Hmm" Becca says thoughtfully "Sara how far along do you think you are?"  
  
"Um... I've only been sleeping with him for almost a month. Why?" she lifts her brow  
  
Becca looks at her friend "Pez you're around a month and a half."  
  
"That's impossible Becca." Sara protests "He's the only one I've been with in over six months."  
  
"Well you're about seven, eight weeks along. Give or take a few days." she hands Sara a towel  
  
Sara wipes the gel off her skin pulling her shirt down. She sits up running her fingers through her hair. "That is impossible."  
  
"What are you going to do Pez?"  
  
Sara shrugs "Not sure."  
  
Becca removes her gloves "Going through with the pregnancy?"  
  
"I need to think about all of this"  
  
Becca nods "Give me a call... either way you decide."  
  
Sara nods pulling on her jacket "Thanks Becca."  
  
"If you need to talk call me anytime."  
  
"Thanks Bec for everything"  
  
Danny looks up from his reading "So? You cool?" he asks as Sara gets into the car  
  
Sara nods "Yeah" she buckles her seatbelt  
  
"Good." Danny pulls away from the curb "Mikey asked when his Aunt Sara's going to baby-sit."  
  
Sara smiles weakly "Anytime buddy." she stares out the window  
  
  
10 PM  
Sara sits on the floor of the living room looking through some pictures of her as a child. She looks down at her middle frowning thoughtfully then looks up feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise. 'Ian' she realizes  
  
Ian sits beside Sara watching her concerned "Sara?"  
  
"Hi" she greets softly. "I thought you weren't coming over."  
  
"I had this feeling that something was wrong"  
  
Suddenly wanting comfort Sara slides onto his lap her arms going around his chest she buries her face in his neck.  
  
Ian hugs her "Are you OK Sara?"  
  
Sara looks at him seeing his brown eyes filled with concern 'I can't tell him... not yet.' she swallows heavily giving him a weak smile "Yeah" she returns her head to his shoulder "Just had a long day"  
  
"Know the feeling" he says dryly  
  
"Another tantrum day?" she asks  
  
"I'm fine" he assures "he ranted, raved and threw china"  
  
"No bruises?" she asks hopefully  
  
"None" he kisses the top of her head "Had to take one of the dogs to the vet."  
  
Sara looks at him "Don't tell me he's gone that low"  
  
"No. He's actually never intentionally hurt the dogs."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The youngest Fritz stepped on a piece of broken crystal. The vet removed it and stitched him up. He's fine at home resting."  
  
Sara kisses his cheek "Good. I'm glad he's OK. So how long can you stay?" she asks caressing his neck  
  
"Not long" he says apologetically "He's on a rampage and the household is avoiding him as much as possible."  
  
"You mean you're keeping them away from him" Sara clarifies  
  
"Pretty much"  
  
Sara smiles "You are so sweet" she kisses him deeply before resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
'RING'  
  
"Going to get that?" he asks  
  
Sara shakes her head "Probably Jake looking for someone to play pool with"  
  
'RING'  
  
"Pezzini leave a message"  
  
"Pez pick up the phone" Joe Siri says. "Sara pick up"  
  
At Joe's tone Sara sighs, kissing Ian's cheek she reaches for the cordless "Hey Joe" she greets  
  
"Sara there's been an accident"  
  
Hearing that Sara stiffens "What sort of accident?"  
  
"Danny was in a car accident"  
  
"Is he OK?" Sara asks concerned at Joe's silence Sara looks at her wrist  
  
* Danny in his car  
  
The car being broadsided  
  
Danny unconscious and bleeding *  
  
Sara blinks shaking herself out of the vision "How bad?" she asks hoarsely  
  
Joe sighs "The doctors don't think he's going to make it. I'm sending McCartey over to pick you up. He'll be there in a few minutes"  
  
"Uh yeah sure" Sara hangs up staring at the phone  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Danny's in the hospital" she looks at the Witchblade  
  
"What is it telling you?" he asks touching in gently  
  
Sara looks at him her eyes filled with tears "That he's not going to make it" she whispers   
  
Ian wipes at her tears "It'll be OK"  
  
Sara slides into his arms "I'm going to lose another best friend."  
  
  
EARLY MORNING: SARA'S APARTMENT  
"You want me to stick around?" Jake asks as Sara opens the door  
  
Sara shakes her head "I'll be fine. I just need to be alone"  
  
Jake nods "If you want to talk call me"  
  
Sara gives him a small smile "Thanks Jake."  
  
Jake pulls the door closed  
  
Sara locks the door wrapping her arms around her middle she slowly walks up the stairs. 'Danny's gone. Danny's gone.' runs through her mind. As she nears her bed she groans running to the bathroom  
  
  
EARLY EVENING  
Ian walks up to the bedroom loft finding Sara curled up in the dimly lit room deep in thought. He sits on the edge of the bed "Sara?"  
  
At Ian's voice Sara pulls herself out of her thoughts looking at him "Ian"  
  
Ian wipes at her tears "I came to check on you."  
  
"Danny's dead" she shifts laying her head on his leg  
  
Ian slowly strokes her hair "I know. I'm sorry."  
  
Sara looks at him "What's with the suit?"  
  
"Kenneth had meetings all morning. He required me to attend. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."  
  
"It's OK. Your here now." she smiles weakly  
  
"I didn't have time to change" he moves a strand of hair off her forehead "I wanted to check on you."  
  
"I'm OK" she says unconvincingly  
  
"Your still wearing your shoes in bed" he remarks  
  
Sara looks down "Oh" she starts to sit up when she starts to feel dizzy "Oh boy" she groans laying back down 'Not now'  
  
"Sara are you OK?"  
  
"Dizzy" she groans  
  
"Have you eaten today?" he asks concerned  
  
"No" she admits "Shoes?" she asks hopefully  
  
Ian helps her remove her shoes "What would you like to eat?" he asks setting her shoes on the floor  
  
"Uhm... there's leftover soup in the refrigerator"  
  
"Anything else? Crackers? Juice?"  
  
"Sure" she settles back against her pillow  
  
Ian kisses her forehead  
  
Sara reaches up running her hand down his beard "Thank you"  
  
Ian kisses her palm then stands walking to the kitchen  
  
Sara unbuttons her jeans removing them she tosses them on the floor. She rests her hands over her middle  
  
"Sara what kind of juice do you want?"  
  
  
At Ian's voice Sara tears her eyes away from her hands "Orange" she calls. She removes her sweater tossing it aside she crawls under the covers  
  
  
HALF HOUR LATER  
"Feel better?" Ian asks  
  
Sara nods setting the plate on the nightstand. She looks at Ian beside, her laying her head on her pillow she slides her hand into his.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" she asks softly  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do without Danny" she sighs heavily. "It was me and Danny since the Academy. He was almost my brother." she says tears filling her eyes. "I miss him Ian. I half expect him to call me and yell at me over something." she swallows tears falling "Why does every one have to die on me?"  
  
"Sara" he wipes away her tears "it'll be OK" he pulls her into his arms  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
Sara slowly awakens as she hears mumbling. She looks at Ian asleep next to her obviously having a nightmare. "Ian?" she gently shakes him. Not waking him she shakes him harder "Ian"  
  
Ian awakens startled grabbing Sara's wrists  
  
"Ian it's just me" she says soothingly  
  
At her voice Ian releases her wrists "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." he apologizes  
  
Sara reaches over turning on the lamp. She looks at Ian "You OK?"  
  
Ian runs his hand over his face "Yes" he looks at Sara apologetically "Just a dream." He looks at the clock "I should get back."  
  
As he starts to pull away from her Sara wraps her legs around his waist "Uh uh"  
  
"Sara" he looks at her  
  
"Stay" she requests "just tell him that I asked you to stay and keep me company. Please?"  
  
Ian nods reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you" she gives him a soft kiss. She turns off the light snuggling against him her head in the crook of his shoulder. Hearing his heart still racing she rests her hand against his heart "You OK?"  
  
"Just a nightmare"  
  
Sara presses her lips to his neck "Must have been bad your heart is still pounding."  
  
Ian presses his lips to her hair "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Ian... thanks for staying with me."  
  
  
EARLY MORNING  
Sara watches as Ian dresses "What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I'll figure it out." he sits on the edge of the bed "I'll see you later OK?" at the look on her face he kisses her forehead "I can handle him Sara. Don't worry."  
  
Sara sits up sliding her hand into his "Ian..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Staring into his brown eyes she swallows 'I can't tell him now.' "Be careful" she whispers  
  
Ian nods "You too" he kisses her knuckles "I'll try and come over tonight."  
  
"OK" she watches as he climbs out the window. As he disappears Sara rubs her middle 'Why can't I get the courage up to tell him?' she sighs "Soon. I'll tell him soon."  
  
  
IRONS STUDY  
"How is Detective Pezzini?" Kenneth asks  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You stayed overnight?"  
  
"Slept on the couch. She didn't want to be alone and didn't have anyone else to turn to."  
  
"You seem to be getting attached to her" Irons remarks  
  
Ian remains silent  
  
"She is quite beautiful young Nottingham. Do not allow your feelings for the Wielder to override your duty."  
  
Ian nods  
  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON: 11TH PRECINCT  
"Come on Joe I need to work."  
  
"Give it a few days Sara. Go home and rest." Joe orders  
  
At Joe's tone she sighs "Fine"  
  
"You need time Sara. You've lost two of your best friends. You can't just jump back into work like this. Marie wants you to come over for dinner tonight. No excuses."  
  
"Tell her I'll be there"  
  
"Good. I'll see you tonight"  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER  
Sara curls up on her bed sliding her hand under her shirt. 'What am I going to do? I don't have any idea how it is you exist or who your father is. The only person I could go to is dead. I don't know how to tell Ian about you. Or if I'm going through with it.' she groans "Got to decide soon." she looks at the Witchblade "Got any advice or thoughts of how this happened? I could use the input" she yawns pulling the covers up  
  
  
EVENING: SIRI'S APARTMENT  
"Sara how are you doing?" Marie Siri asks as she cuts vegetables and Sara sits at the kitchen table.  
  
"I'm coping... somewhat." Sara sighs "I miss Maria and Danny." she says sadly "Joe won't let me come back to work yet."  
  
"Sweetie he just wants you to take some time to yourself. You've lost your best friends so close together. He wants to make sure your ready for work emotionally."  
  
"I know. Its just I'm going to go nuts."  
  
"Everything will be OK Sara just give it some time."  
  
"That's what Ian says" Sara says absently  
  
"Ian? Who's Ian?" Marie looks at her young friend "Is he someone special?"  
  
Sara fidgets with the bracelet  
  
"Ah" Marie says knowingly. She sits beside Sara "So tell me about him."  
  
"He's... he's sweet and really smart. He's not like any other guy I know."  
  
"You care about him?"  
  
Sara nods  
  
"What's the problem then?"  
  
"Why do you think there is one?"  
  
"Because you would have told us about him."  
  
"Our jobs don't exactly mesh together."  
  
"Does Joe know him?"  
  
"Joe knows of him just not that I'm seeing him."  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell him."  
  
"Thanks Marie." Sara smiles  
  
"Now go set the table."  
  
Sara kisses the older woman's cheek "Sure"  
  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT  
Sara enters her kitchen finding a piece of paper on the counter. She picks it up reading   
  
'Sara,  
  
Kenneth needs me to work late. I will be there watching over you tomorrow. Until later beautiful Sara. ~Ian'  
  
"Tomorrow" Sara smiles then groans her hand going to her mouth she bolts to the bathroom.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
NEXT AFTERNOON  
Sara stands beside Danny's casket barely listening at the Father speaks. 'Danny's gone' she discreetly brushes her hand over her middle. 'When I need him most I lose him.' she catches sight of Ian standing among the trees. She keeps her eyes on him barely flinching as the gun shots fill the air. She tears her eyes away from Ian as the service is ended.  
  
Ian stands among the trees watching the mourners disperse leaving Sara alone to say her own goodbyes.  
  
"Guess this is how things go... again. I know you died in the other timeline, I hoped that it wouldn't happen again."  
  
"You can't change what's meant to be Pez."  
  
Sara starts at Danny's voice "Danny" she looks at him sadly  
  
"I guess I was supposed to watch out for you in this time line too" he shrugs. "Looks like I have more than you to watch over now."  
  
"Yeah." she wipes at her tears "I'm glad you're still around to watch over me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I just wish you were still here 'cause I really need you now, buddy."  
  
"I'm here." Danny nods at Ian "And he's there for you whenever you need him. You need to tell him Sara. He deserves to know and you need him."  
  
"I know." Sara sighs "I want to tell him I just... I don't know how to tell him."  
  
"Just tell him."  
  
Sara nods "I will when the times right."  
  
Danny smiles faintly "I know."  
  
After Danny disappears Sara makes her way over to Ian. She slides her hand into his  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"He's still around watching out for me."  
  
"Good." he squeezes her hand  
  
"You have to go back to work huh"  
  
"I'm sorry. Kenneth wants a report on what happened here."  
  
Sara nods  
  
"I'll try and come over tonight OK?"  
  
" 'kay"  
  
  
NIGHT  
"Yeah?" Sara growls sleepily  
  
"Sorry for waking you."  
  
"Hi. Where are you?"  
  
"Kenneth had an errand he needed me to run." Ian says apologetically  
  
"Not coming over"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's OK. You gotta work."  
  
"I'll see you soon." he promises  
  
"Ian... be careful"  
  
"You too" he hangs up  
  
"See you soon... I hope" she whispers  
  
  
COUPLE DAYS LATER: PRECINCT  
"Hey Sara" Jake McCartey greets  
  
"Hey McCartey. Cap says you're my new Partner."  
  
"Looks like it" Jake says "You OK with it?"  
  
Sara notices Danny in the corner and nods "We'll get along"  
  
Danny grins  
  
"Let's get to work" Sara says  
  
  
MIDAFTERNOON  
Sara looks around as Jake drives down a familiar street. She looks at her wrist  
  
* Talismanic.com  
  
"Names Gabriel Bowman" a dark haired young man grins *  
  
"Jake can you pull over? There's something I need to stop off and take care of for a moment"  
  
"Yeah sure" Jake nods pulling over  
  
"I'll be right back" Sara says getting out of the car. She looks around trying to get her surroundings. Slowly she makes her way up to a door with a sign 'Talismanic.com' She enters "Hello?" she calls  
  
"Hey can I help you?"  
  
Sara turns looking at the young man. 'I remember him.' "Uh yeah I hope so. My name's Sara Pezzini" she hands him a card  
  
"Gabriel Bowman" he grins "What can I do for you" he looks at the card "Detective?"  
  
"I need some information on an artifact"  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
"Anything you can find. But it needs to be kept low-key"  
  
"OK but what's the artifact?"  
  
"This" Sara holds up her wrist  
  
"Uh what is it?" Gabe asks looking close  
  
"It's called the Witchblade. I don't know much about it. I have been told a little but I need to know more about it."  
  
"Uh OK. I can look into it but it'll take a while."  
  
Sara nods "That's fine. I need as much information that you can find. Keep me up to date on what you find. Look I need to get back. I'll stop by later and we can discuss payment and such."  
  
"Yeah sure." Gabe tilts his head "Have we met?"  
  
  
Sara smiles faintly "In another time." she nods "Give me a call when you get some information." she starts to head to the door then stop "Oh if a tall guy with dark hair shows up to ask you questions or anything tell him to come talk to me."  
  
"Uh OK" Gabe says uncertainly  
  
"Don't worry he won't hurt you." she assures walking to the door "Good luck."  
  
  
LATE EVENING: PRECINCT  
Sara stands stretching she walks over to the file cabinets. She opens a drawer flipping through files when she feels the hairs on the back of her neck rise. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" she says with mock warning "If you aren't careful one day I could end up hurting you." she says nodding at her wrist  
  
"It won't activate on me." he remarks  
  
  
"Why not?" she looks at him seeing his expression "OK we'll talk about it later." she grabs a folder "So what can I do for you Nottingham? Is this a you visit or a 'Irons has orders' visit?" she asks setting the folder on her desk  
  
"He wants to speak with you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Wants to know how you are."  
  
"Why?" she asks suspiciously  
  
"You're the Wielder. He wants to make sure all is well." he shrugs leaning against her desk  
  
"And annoy the hell out of me." she says dryly resting her hands on the desk near Ian's  
  
"Shall I tell him you'll stop by?" Ian asks as their hands touch cautiously  
  
"Sure" Sara nods "Hour or so. I need to finish up some paperwork."  
  
"You OK? You look tired."  
  
"I am"  
  
Ian trails his fingers over the back of her hand "How is your new partner coming along?"  
  
"He's no Danny but we'll get a long fine." she meets his concerned brown eyes "Don't worry" she smiles  
  
Ian nods "I have to return." he stands  
  
Sara watches as he walks out the door. 'God he's gorgeous.'  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: VORSCHLAG  
"Ahh Detective Pezzini. Glad you could stop by." Irons says as Sara enters his office ahead of Ian.  
  
"Nottingham said you wanted to speak with me." Sara says keeping her voice neutral and her eyes off her lover.  
  
"I wanted to see how you are doing. I'm sorry for your loss." he gestures to the chair  
  
Sara notices Ian step behind Irons and nod his head slightly. Sara sits down "You didn't call me here to see how I'm dealing with Danny's death." she says dryly.  
  
"True. I wanted to see how you are doing with the Witchblade. It tends to be more powerful after a loss."  
  
Sara shrugs looking at her wrist "Learning more every day. Trying to keep it from screwing with my life."  
  
"It is a being Detective. What it shows you... allows you to feel is going to grow. If it deems you worthy it will mold itself to you... on a genetic level."  
  
* Sara tied to her bed by vines of the Witchblade  
  
"It's the Periculum. There is nothing I can do to stop it." Danny says apologetically.  
  
"You're touching me." Sara says softly her voice filled with tears  
  
"Because you're dying."  
  
Sara meeting other versions of herself  
  
Quick succession of pictures past events. *  
  
"Damn I hate that." Sara rubs her temples  
  
"They are quite annoying." Kenneth agrees "You seem to manage them."  
  
"Sometimes." Sara shrugs  
  
"How are you doing with controlling its activation?"  
  
"Hasn't activated in a few days. It's getting easier to control its appearance. Though it does appear at the worst times"  
  
"You are learning fast Detective." Irons says approvingly  
  
  
WEEK LATER  
Sara stands before the bathroom sink of empty women's restroom of the Precinct. Turning on the faucet she rinses out her mouth  
  
"You need to tell Nottingham and the Cap Sara." Danny says  
  
Sara glances at her partner "I will."  
  
"Why are you so scared?"  
  
"Because Joe would put me on desk duty. He'd find out."  
  
"Irons?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What about telling Nottingham? He would do anything to keep you safe Sara."  
  
"Because it's not his. I don't know whose it is. I just don't want to hurt him and I don't know how to tell him."  
  
"He has answers Pez to a lot of questions. You need to trust his feelings for you and yours for him. You need him... especially now."  
  
"I know. I will tell him. When the times right." she unconsciously touches her middle  
  
"Just be careful Pez."  
  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT  
Sara starts the car pulling away from the curb her mind wandering over the information she received on Tommy Gallo's whereabouts. 'Soon I'll end this battle with Gallo.'  
  
"Hello Bella"  
  
Sara stiffens feeling a barrel of a gun pressed to her neck. "Gallo" she hisses glancing at her wrist. 'Come on' "What do you want?"  
  
"Same thing you want Bella... an end to this. You're starting to annoy me"  
  
  
"That's what all the guys say about me." she shrugs swallowing a wave of nausea.  
  
* Gallo forcing her to drive to the alley where her father was killed  
  
Gallo taunting her with words  
  
Fighting Gallo in the subway *  
  
"Pull over" Gallo orders  
  
Sara pulls the car into an abandoned lot  
  
"Get out"  
  
Sara gets out of the car. She glares at Gallo "Not much for doing your own work now huh?"  
  
"Got a mouth on you Bella"  
  
Sara shrugs 'Ian where are you? This is so one of the times I need you to be stalking me.'  
  
"Soon you'll be out of my hair."  
  
Sara hides a smile seeing Ian appear behind Gallo "And soon you'll either be on the ground unconscious or you'll be in jail."  
  
"See why I have to watch out for you."  
  
Gallo jumps turning he aims his gun at Ian "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Protecting my employer's investment." Ian shrugs looking at Sara "You OK?" he asks  
  
"This is one of those times I'm glad you follow me." she decks Gallo  
  
"I'll sue you."  
  
"I didn't do anything" Sara shrugs  
  
  
"Besides I'm not going to back you." Ian says amused at the look on Gallo's face.  
  
"Gallo your under arrest" she handcuffs Gallo and with Ian's help she pulls Gallo to his feet shoving him into the back of her car. "Thank you"  
  
"You really OK?" he asks concerned "You look pale"  
  
"I'm fine. I better take him in."  
  
"I'll check on you later" he promises  
  
"If I'm asleep wake me?" she requests  
  
Ian nods  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: SARA'S APARTMENT  
Sara stands flushing the toilet. 'You're not very happy about tonight huh?' she rubs her middle 'Sorry for any nervous, anxiety feelings.'  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Just a sec" she calls grabbing her toothbrush she quickly brushes her teeth and rinses out her mouth with mouthwash. She walks out of the bathroom finding Ian in the middle of the living room. She walks into his arms burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"You OK?" he asks hugging her  
  
Sara nods "You know tonight was one of the times I'm really glad you follow me."  
  
"Same." he kisses the top of her head "If something had happened to you..." he trails off shaking his head.  
  
Sara yawns "I'm fine thanks to you and your stalking."  
  
Ian chuckles "Come let's get you to bed." he picks her up carrying her to the bed setting her down. He moves down untying her boots he pulls them off setting them on the floor. He goes over to the dresser opening the second drawer he grabs a pair of sweats and an oversized shirt.  
  
"My favorites" she says giving him a sleepy smile  
  
"I know." he goes back to the bed helping her out of her clothes. "How did it go with Gallo?"  
  
"He lawyered up."  
  
"I take it he told the lawyer you hit him."  
  
Sara shrugs "After I booked him and spoke with the Captain on duty and called Joe I came home. I was too tired to battle with Gallo and his lawyer."  
  
Ian nods. He helps her into her pajamas tucking her under the covers "How do you feel about this?"  
  
"Happy. Gallo's in jail. He can't hurt anyone else I care about." she yawns  
  
Ian smiles faintly "Go to sleep."  
  
"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" she asks hopefully  
  
"Of course"  
  
Sara gives him a quick kiss "Thank you." she snuggles into her pillow clasping one of his hands.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
EARLY NEXT MORNING: PRECINCT  
"Now that Gallo is in custody I want you to take a vacation." Joe orders  
  
"What?! Come on Joe"  
  
"You need one. Sara you just put Gallo in jail. Soon you will have to start answering questions. You are exhausted Sara we all see it. Now you will take this paid week of vacation and go up to the cabin or somewhere for the week. I don't want to see you in here for one week. I want you rested and ready to answer the DAs questions. I'll stall them for the week."  
  
"Joe I already took time off." Sara protests  
  
"It's not up for debate. Now get out. I don't want to see you in here for a week. And no taking paperwork home."  
  
"Fine then I'll go up to the cabin for a while."  
  
"Good. I'll call you if anything happens. I want you to check in with me or Marie every few days otherwise I don't want to hear or see you for a week." he says sternly  
  
"Fine. But your being impossible." Sara stomps out of Joe's office  
  
Joe shakes his head amused at Sara's reaction  
  
  
LATE MORNING: SARA'S APARTMENT  
"Stupid Joe" Sara grumbles hitting the punching bag in her living room "I don't need a vacation" she says annoyed continuing to hit the bag  
  
Ian walks up the stairs to find Sara hitting the punching bag while the stereo blares. Going over he turns the music off "What's wrong Sara?"  
  
Sara grins, turning around looking at Ian "Hey" she removes the gloves tossing them aside. "Joe put me on forced vacation for a week. I'm banned from the precinct and doing any work at home."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Ian asks puzzled  
  
"I'll get bored."  
  
"Sara you need one. Your exhausted." he tugs on a strand of her hair "Besides it's only a week."  
  
"You're against me too" she pouts crossing her arms over her chest. Slowly she smirks as an idea appears. She moves closer to Ian "You know I have an idea." she runs her fingers over his beard "If I have to take a vacation I was thinking I might go up to the cabin. You know Irons will send you to watch over me so why don't you just come with me... for at least a few days"  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Oh come on Ian you know once you tell him I'm taking off he's going to send you to check on me every once in a while. So why don't we just cut through the annoyance and you come with me."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
She kisses him her arms sliding around his shoulders  
  
"I have a few things to do for Kenneth and I still need to talk with him about it." he says thoughtfully  
  
"I'm going to head up to the cabin after I take a shower. I have to stop off at the grocery store on the way up."  
  
"I'll try to be there this evening"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'll do what I can to convince him" he kisses her gently "I have to go"  
  
Sara nods watching as he walks down the stairs. She sighs walking into the bathroom turning on the shower. Stripping out of her clothes she steps under the warm water slowly she caresses her middle "Looks like this week might be a good time to tell him." she closes her eyes "I just hope he can forgive me."  
  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: CABIN  
"Here" Ian hands Sara a mug of tea  
  
"Thanks" Sara takes a sip of the hot tea. "I'm glad your here"  
  
"So am I" he presses his lips to her temple  
  
"Ian there's something I need to talk to you about." she shifts facing him.  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
Sara looks away trying to gather her courage  
  
"Sara what's wrong?" he asks concerned  
  
"I knew it would be hard to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Sara takes a deep breath "I'm almost two months pregnant and I have no idea who the father is." she says quickly "The only way it could be yours is if Becca was off by a few weeks, and she said she's pretty sure that I'm two months. She had me come in for a quick check up just after she heard about Danny."  
  
"Sara why didn't you tell me when you found out?" he asks cupping her cheek  
  
"I wanted to but every time I tried either the phone rang or you had to get back to work. Something always came up." she says tears filling her eyes  
  
"Don't cry Sara everything will work out."  
  
Sara slides her arms around his shoulders burying her face into his neck.  
  
Ian hugs her pressing his lips to her hair  
  
  
LATER  
Sara watches the flames in the fireplace flicker as she and Ian lay curled up under a blanket. She sighs  
  
"Feel better?" he asks nuzzling her cheek  
  
"A lot. I didn't like keeping it from you." she turns her head kissing him sweetly  
  
"I'm glad you told me."  
  
Sara moves to her back reaching up she caresses his cheek. "So am I." she sighs  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sara absently touches her middle "I still haven't figured out if having a baby is a good idea." she sits up staring into the fireplace "I mean besides work there's dealing with this" she glances at her wrist "and Irons and whatever or whoever else pops up in my life." she runs her fingers through her hair "Is it fair to bring a baby into my insane world?"  
  
Ian sits up sliding his arms around her shoulders he kisses her shoulder "I don't think it's a question of fair." he moves his hand to rest against her middle "It is a question of what you feel is right. Whatever you decide" he tilts her head to face him "I'm here for you."  
  
"Thank you" she kisses him gently  
  
Seeing the exhaustion on her face he caresses her cheek "Let's get you to bed." he stands pulling her to her feet "We can talk more tomorrow."  
  
Sara nods following him into the bedroom  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
Sara groans 'Great' she looks back at Ian sleeping behind her his body molded against her back his large hand resting over her middle. She smiles faintly at his protective gesture. Carefully she moves out of bed making her way to the bathroom. After a few minutes she crawls back into bed  
  
"You OK?" Ian questions as he feels Sara crawl in beside him  
  
"Mmm" she sighs as Ian pulls her close his hand resting her middle. She smiles resting her hand over his "Fine."  
  
Ian kisses her neck "Go back to sleep."  
  
  
MORNING  
"Ian" Sara yawns walking into the kitchen. She wraps her arms around his waist "Come back to bed" she kisses his shoulder blade  
  
"I have to check in with Kenneth first."  
  
" 'kay." she kisses his neck "Don't take too long."  
  
Ian watches as she walks out of the kitchen then picks up his phone  
  
After a while Sara smiles feeling the bed shift. She turns looking at Ian "How'd it go?"  
  
Ian shrugs "He'll survive on his own for a while longer." he props his head up on his hand "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Besides feeling tired... fine." she gives him a weak smile  
  
"Good"  
  
Sara slides her hand into his "Ian how come your not upset about this? Most guys would be"  
  
"Being upset won't help the situation besides that's not what you need right now."  
  
"So what are you?" she asks  
  
Ian smoothes the back of his fingers over her face. "I'm in love with you." he says softly  
  
Sara looks at him startled "You love me"  
  
Ian nods looking down "I've always loved you... since the first time I ever saw you."  
  
At his shy admission she caresses his cheek seeing the love, sincerity and devotion in his brown eyes. As it suddenly hits her she smiles "I love you too Nottingham"  
  
Ian's eyes brighten up capturing her lips in a passionate and loving kiss  
  
As the kiss deepens Sara feels the Witchblade heat up on her wrist. She breaks the kiss looking at the Witchblade to find the colors swirling and pulsing. "Oh shut up" she says as it begins to hum and purr simultaneously. She looks at Ian "Guess I'll just have to ignore it" she pulls Ian close kissing him again.  
  
Ian looks down at her caressing her cheek "I love you" he kisses her cheek and down her neck. "more than anything." he says softly  
  
  
LATER  
Sara smoothes Ian's hair back as he lifts his head from her chest. "I love you." she says softly  
  
Ian kisses her gently then moves off her  
  
Sara sighs turning her head looking at Ian. 'God he's incredible' she lifts her hand to his cheek.  
  
Ian tenderly caresses her face then rests his hand against her middle. "Do you want breakfast?"  
  
Sara shakes her head trailing her fingers over the back of his hand "Mmm not yet"  
  
"Sara" he looks at her questioningly "do you want this child?"  
  
Sara sighs closing her eyes briefly her emotions brimming, she looks at Ian "I don't know" she says miserably. She looks at their hands resting against her middle "I think so. It's just... I don't know."  
  
At her sad tone Ian pulls her close "Whatever you decide I'm here for you Sara." he kisses the top of her head "I love you more than anything Sara. All I want is for you to be happy."  
  
"I know" she sighs "I know."  
  
  
EARLY EVENING  
Ian watches as Sara stares into the fireplace deep in thought. He goes over sitting behind her "Sara?" he slides his arms around her shoulders  
  
Sara leans back into his chest "What if I screw this kid up more than I was or am?"  
  
Ian kisses her temple "I don't think anyone screws up their children on purpose. I know you'd try your best to raise a good and kind child." he moves his hands down to her middle "I know you'd be a wonderful mother... kind and loving."  
  
Sara tilts her head looking at him she lifts her hand to his cheek "Why are you so sure about that?"  
  
Ian smiles "Because I know you. I know how important family is to you and I know you'd do your best."  
  
"I love you Ian" she says kissing him gently "Thank you." she grins "Now how about we make dinner" she suggests "we are getting hungry."  
  
Ian chuckles "We don't want that."  
  
Sara stands walking with Ian into the kitchen. As they work together getting ready for dinner she frowns thoughtfully "Why is it you know everything about me and still you won't tell me anything about you?" she asks sliding her arms around his waist as he stands before the stove.  
  
"Never said I wouldn't tell you anything" he glances at her "there's just not much to tell beyond what you've seen."  
  
"Oh come on." she kisses his neck "There's more to you Nottingham then what I've seen."  
  
"What do you want to know? Ask away."  
  
"Hmm what's your favorite movie?"  
  
"Don't really watch movies."  
  
"TV show?"  
  
"Only things I watch on TV are the news and the documentaries that Kenneth likes."  
  
"What do you do for fun then?" she asks "Or when you don't have to work?"  
  
"I always have to work Sara. My job is 24 hours 7 days a week with no vacation unless you count the times he sends me off for more training or for when I'm put in isolation for disobeying orders."  
  
"What do you do for fun then?"  
  
Ian turns around his hand going to her cheek "Watch over you."  
  
"What about before me? What did you do then?"  
  
"Before he had me watching out for you all I did was protect him and do his bidding."  
  
"How long have you been watching over me?" Sara asks curiously  
  
"Since you received the scars. Once Kenneth was assured of who you are he had me take over surveillance."  
  
"How close did they watch me?" Sara demands  
  
"Close" he admits reluctantly  
  
"How close?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest  
  
"Kenneth wanted to know everything about you. Once I took over surveillance I knew everything about you. I was able to predict your actions and behavior by that. After a few weeks of watching you myself I backed off."  
  
Sara shakes her head "Kenneth and I are so going to have to have a little chat one day."  
  
"Sara I backed off on watching you so close so you could keep some privacy."  
  
Sara nods "Thanks." then absently touches her middle  
  
Seeing her action Ian covers her hand with his own "It'll be OK Sara"  
  
Sara smiles faintly "I know" she kisses him gently "Let's finish making dinner. I am starved."  
  
  
"Don't want that" he smiles faintly  
  
  
LATE THE NEXT NIGHT  
//Dream//  
Sara laughs breathlessly looking at Ian amused "Do you realize this was the third time we got distracted on the way to bed." she scratches lightly at his beard  
  
"What can I say..." he kisses her fingers "I can't resist you."  
  
Sara rests her chin on her hand looking down at Ian "I wish we could stay like this"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"No Irons to interfere. Get you all to myself." she kisses the corner of his mouth. She sighs "We're going to have to go back huh"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"I know but we have no choice."  
  
"I'm liking this normal or semi normal feeling to our relationship. When we go back things will go back to how they were. Pretending like nothing happened."  
  
"We don't have to go back like that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ian strokes her cheek "Marry me"  
  
Sara looks at him stunned  
  
"Just think about it."  
  
"Irons would flip."  
  
"If we told him." he smoothes her hair back "Think about it Sara."  
  
"You want to marry me" she says amazed  
  
Ian nods bringing her hand to his lips "Yes, I want to marry you. I love you more than anyone or anything."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Let's get you to bed." he stands lifting Sara into his arms he carries her into the bedroom.  
  
  
"So third time we finally made it" she laughs laying her head on the pillow beside his. She reaches up tugging lightly on one of his curls. "Do you realize that if we got married we'd have one of the oddest marriages in the world? I mean our relationship is odd now."  
  
"I know." Ian says running his hand down her arm  
  
"We'd have to pretend not to be around everyone else."  
  
"Only until I figure out how to deal with Kenneth or get all the information out of him on this" he touches her wrist "and what his plans are for you."  
  
"My keeping the baby doesn't bother you?"  
  
"I'll love it because its yours." he kisses her sweetly "Just think about it Sara. You don't have to answer me now."  
  
Sara nods sliding her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder. "I love you Ian."  
  
Ian kisses the top of her head gently rubbing her back "Sleep my Sara."  
  
Secure in Ian's arms Sara drifts off to sleep with a faint smile.  
  
// Sara runs her hand over Ian's curly locks as he rests his head against her rounded middle. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Ian meets her gaze pressing his lips against her middle. "That my wife is looking incredibly beautiful" he moves up kissing her deeply. "I missed you."  
  
Sara smiles against his lips "I missed you too. So how much time do I get with my husband?"  
  
"Not long I'm afraid."  
  
"Well then" she rests her fingers under his chin "we'll just have to make the best of our time." she kisses him then pulls back feeling a sharp movement in her middle  
  
Ian chuckles at the movement  
  
"Hey" she scowls looking down "you got Daddy's attention now my turn" she pulls him in for a deep kiss //  
  
Sara sighs shifting closer to Ian  
  
// Sara smiles seeing Ian's eyes light up as she hands him the small bundle "What do you think Daddy?"  
  
Ian looks up at Sara his eyes filled with awe "Incredible." he looks down at the newborn  
  
'My family' Sara smiles //  
  
Sara awakens looking at her wrist seeing the Witchblade glow she smiles her decision made. She looks at Ian seeing him watching her  
  
"What's wrong Sara?"  
  
Sara smiles "Nothing." 'I'll tell him tomorrow' she kisses his cheek then snuggling into his arms. "Just a dream"  
  
"A good one I hope"  
  
"Mmm" she says sleepily  
  
"You can tell me about it in the morning." he pulls the blankets closer "Sleep"  
  
  
Chapter 8  
MORNING  
Sara smiles at the sight of Ian out on the back porch meditating. She opens the refrigerator staring into it "What to eat?" she muses thoughtfully. She jumps in surprise feeling Ian wrap his arms around her waist.  
  
"Morning beautiful Sara" he kisses her shoulder  
  
"Ian aren't you cold?" she asks leaning into his cold embrace  
  
"No"  
  
"You feel cold." she murmurs  
  
"Sorry" he starts to pull back  
  
"May feel cold but I can ignore it" she turns sliding her arms around his shoulders "Morning" she smiles  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"Good"  
  
Ian kisses her forehead "How about I make breakfast"  
  
Sara nods scratching at his beard "Sounds good" she sits at the counter watching him. "Did you even sleep last night?"  
  
Ian nods "Some" he walks over to the couch pulling on his shirt  
  
"How do you last on so little sleep?"  
  
Ian shrugs "Just do" he opens the refrigerator "What kind of eggs do you want?"  
  
"Scrambled." she answers "What's the longest you've gone without sleep?" she asks curiously  
  
"With drugs 2,3 weeks without over one."  
  
Sara watches him move around the kitchen "Why?"  
  
"He wants me ready straight through day and night while staying alert." at Sara's expression he shrugs "I'm used to it."  
  
She touches the Witchblade absently  
  
Seeing her action he sets down the pan "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When your thinking you touch it" he taps the Witchblade  
  
Sara looks at him thoughtfully "Do you think if we got married we could make it work regardless of Irons and his plans for us?"  
  
"Yes. I think we could make it work."  
  
Sara sighs "I do want to marry you Ian." she touches his cheek "I just worry that he'd hurt you."  
  
"Sara he'd do worse if I were to suddenly quit working for him. By staying on I can keep an eye on him and keep you" he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear "safe." he finishes  
  
"And find out what his plans are for us... and the Witchblade." she pulls herself up to the counter scratching at his beard leaning in she kisses him gently. "Let's get married" she says against his lips.  
  
Ian stands between her legs "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes" she tilts her head "First there's something I want you to promise me you won't do"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sara runs her fingers down his jaw "I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me... again."  
  
"Sara" he protests  
  
Sara presses her fingers against his lips "Ian what if it happens after the baby's born? If someone wants me dead they'll kill me regardless of you. If both of us end up dead" she looks at him sadly "you know Irons would find a way to get the baby."  
  
Ian winces at the thought  
  
"I know it goes against your instincts Ian but you have to promise me that if anything happens to me you won't get yourself killed and you'll keep the baby safe from Irons." she rubs her middle absently  
  
Ian reluctantly nods "I promise." he kisses her sweetly  
  
Sara slides her arms around his shoulders deepening the kiss. She shifts closer her legs hugging his hips  
  
"I thought you wanted breakfast" he groans as she kisses his neck  
  
"I do" she grins mischeaviously as she pulls off his shirt tossing it on the floor "But I need something first." she pulls him closer  
  
Ian groans "That is?"  
  
Staring into his deep brown eyes she smiles seductively "For my soon to be husband to make love to me." she says with a hopeful tone  
  
"As you wish my Sara" he steps away from the counter holding her close he carries her into the bedroom.  
  
  
WHILE LATER  
"You OK?" Ian asks rubbing Sara's back as she trembles laying against him  
  
Sara nods lifting her head she grins "Wow"  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you"  
  
"You didn't" she assures kissing him softly "never could"  
  
"I love you Sara"  
  
"I love you too" she smiles  
  
  
NEXT AFTERNOON  
"Ian how did you manage to find someone to marry us on such sort notice?"  
  
"One thing living with Kenneth has taught me... money can get you pretty much anything." he kisses her forehead.  
  
Sara smiles "I can't believe that after tonight we'll be married"  
  
"You OK about getting married like this?"  
  
"Second thoughts Nottingham?" Sara lifts her brow  
  
"Never" he kisses her knuckles "I meant getting married without your friends there"  
  
Sara shrugs "I'll deal."  
  
"I'll make it up to you one day" he promises  
  
"Ian" she shakes her head "you don't ever have to make things up to me." she kisses his cheek.  
  
"I want you happy Sara"  
  
"I am" she assures  
  
"I'll do whatever I can to make sure your happy and safe."  
  
"I don't doubt it" she grins  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
Sara grins at Ian "We're married" she says awed as they enter the cabin. She turns jumping into his arms her legs going around his hips.  
  
Ian holds her close "That we are" he smiles faintly  
  
Sara kisses him her lips curving into a smile "There's one thing left" she scratches lightly at the underside of his chin  
  
"That is?" he tilts his head his eyes closing slightly  
  
Sara tugs lightly at a curl "You have yet to make love to your wife."  
  
Ian lifts his brow "Can't have that can we."  
  
"Nope can't have that" she kisses him deeply  
  
Not breaking the kiss Ian continues back to the bedroom. As they near the bed he sets her on her feet "My wife" he says amazed as he caresses her face  
  
Sara smiles kissing his hand  
  
  
DAWN  
"Its morning my Sara" Ian says between soft kisses  
  
Sara glances at the clock "So it is. Seems like we got a little distracted." she glances at her wrist seeing the colors pulse. She shakes her head resting her hand against his cheek  
  
"You need to sleep" he says sternly  
  
At his tone Sara sighs "Just because we're married don't start ordering me around."  
  
"I won't. You need the rest now."  
  
At his concerned tone Sara nods "OK I'll get some sleep... as long as you do too."  
  
Ian nods in agreement. He pulls the covers up around them kissing her forehead "I love you Sara."  
  
Sara smiles caressing his cheek "I love you too."  
  
  
EARLY EVENING  
"Kenneth wants me to return to the city." Ian says softly as they sit before the fireplace  
  
"When?" she tilts her head back  
  
"Tomorrow morning"  
  
"Oh" she kisses the underside of his chin "will you be coming back?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Sara sighs "At least we got some time together." she grins "Thought I don't think he'd be too happy if he found out how we spent our time."  
  
"Or that we got married" Ian adds  
  
Sara chuckles "Definately"  
  
"Are you going to stay here?"  
  
"Probably not" she turns "I'd be bored and lonely without you here." she kisses his cheek "Besides I think I'd prefer to be in the same city as my husband."  
  
At her sad tone he tilts his head "What's wrong my love?"  
  
"I'm going to miss this."  
  
"Miss what?"  
  
"Just being able to talk without worries of him. Having you too myself." she rests her forehead against his. "I like having you to myself." she glances at her wrist feeling the Witchblade heat up "OK so I don't exactly have you all to myself when we're alone." she glares at the bracelet "But you better not even think of interfering 'cause I'll stick you in the freezer" she threatens  
  
Ian smiles faintly his fingers brushing over the stone "Sara it doesn't mean to interfere. It just does what its supposed to do."  
  
"I know" she nuzzles his neck smiling faintly as his large hand covers her middle "Your going to have to tell him I'm pregnant aren't you."  
  
"Unfortunately yes"  
  
"Any chance we can keep it from him a little longer?" she asks hopefully "At least until the matter of the father is settled?"  
  
"Sara..."  
  
"Never mind. He'll take it out on you regardless." she says sadly " 'specially when he finds out you don't even know who the father is."  
  
Ian kisses her head  
  
"He's not going to take it well is he."  
  
"No he won't" Ian acknowledges. After a moment he speaks "When are you going to tell Siri and McCartey?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Joe will put me on desk duty now. Jake will ask major questions."  
  
"I don't trust McCartey" Ian growls  
  
"Why am I not surprised" Sara chuckles. She kisses his cheek "No need to be overprotective or jealous"  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"I'll be fine... I promise"  
  
Ian nods  
  
  
Chapter 9  
BEFORE DAWN  
"When are you heading back to the city?" Ian asks as he ties his boots  
  
"Probably this afternoon. I need to clean up or else I'll have to deal with Marie-wrath. I'm probably going to stop off and see Jenn and Mikey." she kisses his neck "Will I see you tonight?"  
  
"Its possible. Depending on his mood"  
  
"Sure I can't convince you to stay longer" she slides her hand under his sweater caressing his stomach as she kisses his neck "and make love to your wife one more time?"  
  
Ian brings her wandering hand to his lipis "Sorry beautiful Sara but if we do I won't get back on time."  
  
"Oh fine" she sighs pulling back  
  
Ian turns cupping her cheek "I'll see you later" he promises leaning in he kisses her lightly "Until later my wife" he stands  
  
Sara watches as he pulls on his overcoat and picks up his dufflebag "Bye" she says sadly as he stops in the doorway  
  
"I love you Sara"  
  
"I love you too" she smiles watching as Ian disappears  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: VORSCHLAG  
"So Ian how is Miss Pezzini?" Kenneth asks leaning back in his chair regarding Ian  
  
"Doing better I believe"  
  
"Anything occur? Witchblade or otherwise?" he asks. Seeing Ian's thoughtful expression he frowns "Well?"  
  
'Here goes nothing.' Ian glances at his employer "Lady Sara is pregnant"  
  
Kenneth stands moving closer to Ian "Are you sure?"  
  
Ian glances at Irons under his lashes "Yes. She told me yesterday" as Irons yanks his head back by his hair Ian meets his gaze briefly  
  
"Why didn't you tell me when you suspected?"  
  
"I wanted to wait until she was ready to tell me herself."  
  
Kenneth releases Ian roughly "How far along is she?"  
  
"Almost 2 months"  
  
"How is it you didn't know about this?"  
  
Ian remains silent  
  
Kenneth goes to the window rubbing the back of his hand "The father?"  
  
"She declined to tell me anything about him." Ian replies  
  
"I take it she's going through with the pregnancy."  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Hmm this could be a good opportunity"  
  
"For?"  
  
"Watch out for the Weilder and her child. Make sure no harm comes to either of them. Keep me appraised of her condition" he says in dismissal  
  
"Yes sir." 'I won't let you hurt my family.' Ian walks out of the office  
  
  
THAT NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT  
Ian stands at the top of the stairs watching as Sara moves about the kitchen while talking on the phone. He smiles removing his overcoat  
  
"I'm perfectly fine Becca. Joe banned me from work until Wednesday"  
  
"Have you told Joe yet?"  
  
"No. You know how he gets" Sara smiles feeling Ian hug her from behind nuzzling her neck "Becca I have to go"  
  
"All right. I'll leave the prescriptions with the receptionists"  
  
"I'll pick them up tomorrow" Sara promises hanging up.  
  
"I missed you" Ian mumbles kissing her neck  
  
Sara smiles turning in his arms "I missed you too"  
  
"How was your drive back?"  
  
"Long." she sighs "I take it you told him"  
  
"Mmm" Ian nods  
  
"I take it he didn't take too well about the whole father issue."  
  
"He was a little upset" Ian admits "he'll get over it."  
  
Sara runs her fingers over his beard "Yeah he will" she groans "I need to finish putting away the groceries."  
  
Ian nods reluctantly releasing her. He looks around the apartment noticing something missing "Sara where's the Buell?"  
  
"At Gabe's. One of Marie and Joe's rules for me going to the cabin is that the Buell stays behind."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A few years ago I kind of demolished the bike I had then. So Marie said no more driving the bike up there. I wasn't able to use Marie's car so I borrowed Gabe's." she shrugs "I'm going to pick up the Buell tomorrow."  
  
"Sara you need a car"  
  
"I know. I'll get one soon." she assures  
  
"Good." Ian nods watching as Sara puts away the groceries "Sara... Kenneth knows about the boy's research" he says hesitantly  
  
Sara pauses in her work "And?"  
  
"He ordered me to take care of it." at her horrified look he looks down "I convinced him that the boy's death would cause more trouble than his research. I knew you'd suspect Irons was behind it if anything happened to him."  
  
"He agreed to leave Gabe alone?"  
  
Ian nods "Once I pointed out you'd know it was me." he looks at Sara sadly "I don't want to hurt the boy... I know he's your friend."  
  
"I'll tell Gabe to back off" Sara promises "just please try and keep Irons from doing anything stupid." she steps into his arms "You know you haven't kissed your wife yet" she says teasingly  
  
"I haven't?" he says in mock horror "Guess I'll have to make up for it" he kisses her in response.  
  
Soon they find themselves on the bed making out. Grinning Sara moves down Ian's legs her hands sliding under his sweater leaning down she kisses his stomach "You know Mr Nottingham" she says softly as she punctuates every word with a kiss up his stomach and chest "I believe that you are overdressed." she finishes the sentence as he helps her remove his sweater "Better" she grins  
  
Ian slides his hands under her shirt "Well" he caresses her bare back "Mrs Nottingham I think" he kisses her neck "that now its you who's overdressed" he pulls off her shirt tossing it aside. "Now we're almost even" he smirks  
  
Seeing the love and desire in his eyes Sara groans kissing him passionately  
  
"Mine" Ian says softly his voice possessive yet loving. He gently shifts her onto her back removing her bra he slides down the bed lightly kissing her middle as he unzips her jeans  
  
"Iaaann" Sara whines  
  
Ian smiles faintly "Mine now too" he says as he gently kisses her middle then moves up kissing her deeply "My wife..." he brushes his hand over her middle "our child."  
  
  
LATER  
Sara looks at Ian lying beside her "Ian did you mean what you said about the baby... being ours?"  
  
"Yes" Ian nods "does that bother you?"  
  
Sara shakes her head biting her lower lip absently  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sara sighs "It could have really been ours." she chews on her lower lip "Ian I have absolutely no idea who I slept with or when." she looks at their hands laced over her stomach "I wonder..."  
  
"What?"  
  
She chuckles lightly "Sometimes I wonder if I was pregnant in the other timeline."  
  
"Why is that amusing?"  
  
"Just a weird thought"  
  
"About?"  
  
"What if my being pregnant now is a carry over from the other timeline." she says almost jokingly  
  
Ian frowns thoughtfully  
  
"What's with the thoughtful look?" Sara asks tapping his nose  
  
"What if it is"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Sara what if you were pregnant in the other timeline"  
  
"Ian that's impossible"  
  
"So is turning back time." he points out "Think about it Sara... you haven't gone out with anyone since the mechanic"  
  
"How did you... nevermind" she shakes her head  
  
"That was over six months ago. We've been together for a month and a half but what if we were together in the other timeline." he runs his finger along her jaw "Or you were with someone else" he says sadly  
  
"If it did reset time" Sara gestures to her wrist "Then why would I still be pregnant?" she rubs her forehead "we were together in the other timeline" she says "I get flashes at times"  
  
Ian nods "So do I" he caresses her hip  
  
Sara sits up holding the covers to her chest "Danny get your ghost ass in here" she calls  
  
"I'm not a ghost" Danny retorts appearing "I'm just dead" he shrugs  
  
"Yes you are. And since you are you are going to find someone who can answer a very important question"  
  
"If you want to know if you and your hubby are going to stay together I'm not a Ouiji board."  
  
"That's not what I want to know."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Find someone who can answer questions about my being pregnant"  
  
Danny snickers "Did someone fail sex ed?"  
  
"Very funny" Sara scowls "just see if someone will answer the questions"  
  
"They don't always answer questions." Danny says "It could take a while"  
  
"Just see who will talk."  
  
Danny sighs "Fine. But next time you want to ask me something get dressed" he says disappearing  
  
"Well what did Danny say?" Ian asks  
  
"That he'll see what he can do." Sara settles beside Ian kissing him she sighs "I'm hungry" she announces sitting up she pulls on a pair of pajamas  
  
Ian dresses following her into the kitchen "How are you feeling today?" he asks sitting at the counter  
  
"Good" Sara shrugs "Hungry?" she asks holding up a container of leftover Chinese from her dinner  
  
"No thanks"  
  
'RING'  
  
"Going to get that?" Ian asks  
  
Sara shakes her head "They can leave a message"  
  
'RING'  
  
"What are you going to do for the next few days?" Ian asks  
  
"I have no idea. I can't remember the last time I had a week off."  
  
"Hey Sara you around?" Jake calls over the answering machine "Come on Gabe told me you were back in town"  
  
Sara groans "Gabe"  
  
"Pez Gabe was arrested"  
  
"You better get that" Ian suggests  
  
Sara scowls picking up the phone "Jake I'm not working. I'm on vacation."  
  
"I know. Gabe asked me to call and ask you to come bail him out."  
  
"Well I can't. Joe banished me from the Precinct. Can you bail him out please?"  
  
"Fine. You two are so going to owe me"  
  
"Thanks McCartey" she hangs up the phone "I wonder what Gabe was arrested for" Sara muses settling on Ian's lap  
  
"He can tell you tomorrow. Finish eating up then get some sleep."  
  
"Going soon?"  
  
"In a while"  
  
"Too bad"  
  
"I know" Ian kisses her shoulder sliding his hand under her shirt "I wish I could stay"  
  
"So do I"  
  
  
NEXT AFTERNOON: GABE'S APARTMENT  
Sara laughs as she and Gabe sit on the floor of his apartment talking "I can't believe you got arrested for decking someone" she shakes her head amused  
  
Gabe shrugs "The party got a little out of hand" he says sheepishly  
  
"A little out of hand?" she lifts her brow  
  
"So how is your vacation?"  
  
"One more day until I'm back to work"  
  
"Don't you like vacation?"  
  
"I do. Its just not having to go to work is... odd for me."  
  
"How did it go with tall dark and scary this weekend?"  
  
"Kept me from going nuts and getting bored." she shrugs "Besides Irons would have sent him out there sooner or later to check on me. Thought it would be easier for Ian to come with me."  
  
"What happened? I don't see Nottingham as much of a conversationalist" Gabe says dryly  
  
Sara shrugs "It was fine. I wasn't really in the mood to talk all weekend." 'Besides we spent the whole weekend in bed tiring each other out.' "Gabe there's something I need you to find out"  
  
"About that?" he gestures at her wrist  
  
Sara nods "Somewhat. I need to know more about the Weilders. As much as you can find on their personal lives."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'll explain once I know more about them"  
  
"I'll see what I can find"  
  
"Thanks" she stands "I need to get home. I need to do laundry"  
  
"Hate it huh"  
  
"Definately"  
  
"I'll call you when I find something"  
  
  
Chapter 10  
MONTH LATER  
Sara glances at Jake "What?"  
  
"You going to come play pool with me tonight?"  
  
"Sorry McCartey I have some stuff to do tonight"  
  
"Come on Pez" he whines  
  
Sara laughs "Later this week... I promise"  
  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT  
"Mmm" Sara smiles moving up she kisses Ian gently "Its been a long week" she remarks resting her chin on her hand looking at Ian  
  
"That it has" he agrees his fingers trailing over her arm "I'm sorry I haven't been over lately"  
  
Sara shrugs "Your here now." she scratches at his beard "We went into this marriage knowing how hard it would be. Going days without seeing each other."  
  
"It won't always be like this Sara"  
  
Sara rests her head in the crook of his neck "I know."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not bad. Hating the whole morning sickness. Missing my coffee. Tired but otherwise I'm fine."  
  
Ian presses his lips to her hair "I'm glad"  
  
"How are things going in the world of Irons?"  
  
"Same as always... hectic, obsessive, paranoid"  
  
Hearing that Sara chuckles "How do you keep from decking him?"  
  
"Sometimes just barely" he says dryly. He glances at the clock "I should go" he says reluctantly  
  
Sara nods watching as he gets out of bed dressing "Mmm" she stretches getting out of bed she goes over to the dresser finding a pair of pajamas. Absently she rubs her middle  
  
"Sara when are you going to tell your Captain and McCartey?" Ian questions wrapping his arms around his wife  
  
Sara sighs  
  
"You need to tell them soon" he kisses her neck  
  
"I know I know" she tilts her head back "I just really hate desk duty"  
  
"You might not be put on desk duty yet"  
  
"Its Joe. He'll go into super protective mode and Jake will follow." she kisses his jaw "I'll tell them soon"  
  
"Good. If you don't I'm betting Kenneth will."  
  
"He would?!" Sara turns glaring at her husband  
  
Ian nods "He's ordered me to make sure nothing happens to either of you."  
  
"Oh really? And what did you say about that?"  
  
"That I would of course" he says solemnly  
  
Sara gives him a quick kiss "Get going" she orders teasingly  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I don't want you too but" she shrugs "if you don't go now it'll be a while before I let you out of here."  
  
"I bet" he kisses her deeply "I'll see you later"  
  
Sara smiles "You better" she kisses him quickly "Night" she says watching as he leaves  
  
  
MORNING: PRECINCT  
"What can I do for you this morning Sara?" Joe asks as Sara enters his office  
  
Sara closes the door behind her "Uhm Joe there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"OK" he nods  
  
Sara takes a deep breath sitting down "Joe I don't want anyone else to know for a while. You can tell Marie that's fine but people here I'm not ready for them to know."  
  
"Sara its me"  
  
Sara smiles faintly "Yeah I know" she glances at her wrist gathering her strength. She sighs 'Here goes nothing' "Joe I'm pregnant"  
  
Joe stares at his goddaughter stunned "Your WHAT?!" he exclaims loudly  
  
Sara rolls her eyes at his tone "I'm pregnant... three months to be exact."  
  
"Your pregnant" he says stunned  
  
"Yes sir" Sara nods  
  
Joe massages his temples "There will be restrictions for you"  
  
"Joe I can do my job regardless"  
  
"I don't doubt that. As long as your in good health and stay out of trouble you can remain doing fieldwork for a while longer. That means you can no longer ditch Jake to go after perps."  
  
"I won't" Sara promises  
  
"I'm not kidding Sara. If you challenge my orders on this I'll put you on desk duty so fast your head will spin"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Joe nods "Go get to work" he orders "we'll talk more later"  
  
Sara stands heading to the door  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Congratulations"  
  
Sara smiles at him "Thanks" she walks out of the office heading to her's and Jakes  
  
"Morning Pez" Jake greets  
  
"Hey" she grins sitting at her desk "What's the plan for today?"  
  
  
EVENING: JAKE'S APARTMENT  
"Geez Sara that's your fifth piece of pizza" Jake remarks amused  
  
Sara shrugs chewing  
  
"Good thing there's two pizzas" Gabe snickers  
  
"I'm starved" she says sheepishly  
  
"You ate a full hoagie at lunch"  
  
Sara shrugs "I'm pregnant what do you expect" she says absently  
  
Gabe and Jake look at each other stunned then at Sara "Your pregnant?!"  
  
'Damn' Sara looks at them and nods "I'm pregnant" she confirms  
  
"Wow" Gabe says then he grins "Congrats"  
  
"Thanks" Sara smiles hugging him  
  
Jake grins "So when will I be Uncle Jake... again?"  
  
"6 months" Sara answers  
  
"Cool. I'm gonna be an Uncle" Gabe says happily  
  
Sara smiles at her friends reactions "Thanks guys" she hugs them both blinking back tears  
  
  
LATER: SARA'S APARTMENT  
Sara smiles finding a note on the kitchen counter in Ian's writing and a single red rose. She picks up the rose smelling it "Mmm" she picks up the note walking over to the couch she sits down reading it.  
  
'Sara,  
  
Kenneth needs me to stay close for a few days. I'll see you later.  
  
Be careful my love. Try and stay out of trouble. I love you Sara.  
  
~Forever, Ian'  
  
Sara smiles looking at the rose "He is so sweet."  
  
  
NEXT MORNING: IRONS MANSION  
Ian stands in the corner of the darkened study watching as Doctor Immo examines Kenneth 'He's aging fast'  
  
"It seems that your regeneration abilities have slowed."  
  
"I can see that" Kenneth snaps looking at his once smooth hand now wrinkled, spotted and arthritic "Fix it" he orders  
  
"Kenneth its not that easy now. Your resources are limited."  
  
"There is more"  
  
"I'm afraid it won't help. Kenneth your subject doesn't have enough blood left. Even so I don't think its wise"  
  
"Wise?!" Kenneth says angrily "I'm aging"  
  
"Considering how old you actually are" Immo says  
  
"Funny" Kenneth scowls  
  
"For god sakes Kenneth there isn't much I can do. The supply is low."  
  
"Need a new supplier" Irons waves his hand dismissing Immo. As Immo leaves Kenneth stands slowly walking with a cane towards the fireplace "Young Nottingham"  
  
Ian steps out of the shadows stopping just behind Irons  
  
"It looks as though I will need her blood sooner than hoped. I had hoped to wait until the child was born."  
  
'What?!' Ian looks at Kenneth "You assumed that Lady Sara would allow you to use her child's blood?"  
  
Kenneth glances at Ian "I had hoped she would. Now go see if the Fair Sara will come speak with me today."  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Do whatever you have to to convince her to help me." Kenneth says in dismissal  
  
Ian catches a glimpse of Kenneth's hand shaking before turning on his heel striding out of the study.  
  
Kenneth lowers himself into his chair staring into the fireplace "I hope she will" he looks at his shaking hand.  
  
  
WHILE LATER: PRECINCT  
Sara stares at Ian as he looks at the ground. "Ian you can't be serious!" she says angrily "Why do you want me to do this?!" she runs her fingers through her hair as she looks around the empty room of the precinct.  
  
"Sara I know I'm asking a lot but please trust me."  
  
At his pained tone Sara sighs "I trust you Ian not him." she says stepping closer she removes his hood. She strokes his cheek "Why do you want to save the one who hurts you?" she asks as he lifts his eyes from the floor "This could be the chance to get your freedom."  
  
"I know but not like this. Not now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's aging moment by moment. I want to be free Sara but now is not the time. We still need information that only he has."  
  
Sara sighs "I really don't want to deal with him today."  
  
Ian nods taking her hand he presses his lips to her palm. "There is a fast way... he doesn't need much."  
  
Sara looks at the scalpel that suddenly appears in his hand "Ian?"  
  
"I'll make it quick" he promises  
  
Sara nods wincing as the scalpel slices into her palm "Ow" she winces  
  
Ian removes a handkerchief from his pocket pressing it into her hand curling her fingers around it. "I'm sorry for that" he says sadly  
  
Sara shrugs giving him a weak smile "I'll be fine" she gives him a gentle kiss "You OK?"  
  
"Not happy I had to do this"  
  
"Had little choice" she runs her free hand down his beard "How often does he need Weilder blood?"  
  
"Every few months" he answers removing the handkerchief "I should get back" he brings her hand to his lip tenderly kissing the bleeding scrape. "Thank you my love"  
  
"I better get back before Jake sends a search party" she kisses him gently  
  
"Will you be OK?"  
  
"I'll be fine" she assures "You go deal with Kenneth"  
  
Ian watches as Sara walks out of the basement room  
  
  
LATER: IRONS STUDY  
"How did it go?"  
  
"She isn't able to get away." Ian removes the bloodied handkerchief from his pocket  
  
Irons nods "Take it to the lab." he gestures weakly "Tell Immo to work fast"  
  
  
EARLY EVENING  
"Immo is still working. He said he's almost finished" Ian says standing beside Kenneth's chair  
  
"Good" Kenneth coughs  
  
Quickly Ian hands him a glass of water  
  
Kenneth takes a sip of the water then hands the glass back to Ian. He regards Ian thoughtfully  
  
"Are you well sir?"  
  
Kenneth nods gesturing to the floor. As Ian kneels Kenneth smiles faintly "I was just remembering when you were a boy."  
  
At Kenneth's nostalgic tone Ian glances at him startled  
  
"And you'd run around the homes with those toy guns and Sheriff's badge. You were always an imaginative child." he says amused reaching out he touches Ian's head "And bright... so full of quesions." he chuckles "You exceeded my highest hopes young Nottingham. You have become a loyal servant... and friend." he says "Now leave me. Go see how Immo is coming along"  
  
"Yes sir" Ian nods  
  
"Ian how did you convince Fair Sara to help me?"  
  
Ian looks at Irons "She has a good heart. She does not want anyone hurt."  
  
"Even me" Kenneth says dryly. "When this is over I will have to thank her" he closes his eyes  
  
Ian stands pulling a blanket from the back of the couch carefully he covers Kenneth. As he steps   
away from the chair one of the dogs moves in resting his head on Kenneth's leg. Ian pats the dog's head then walks out of the study heading to the lab.  
  
"How is he doing?" Dr Immo asks as Ian enters the lab  
  
"Resting"  
  
"I'm almost done" Immo assures  
  
At that Ian walks out of the lab heading to the security room.  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER  
Kenneth stands "Thank you Dr" he says "I feel better already" he looks at his hand  
  
"Get some rest Kenneth. We were way too close this time" he says "Its time to start looking into new treatments. Soon you will become immune to this one"  
  
"It will be a while until the child's born" Kenneth says thoughtfully  
  
Ian glances at Kenneth "You are assuming she will allow it." 'Or that I will.'  
  
"I'm sure she can be convinced"  
  
"Kenneth get some sleep. No work until tomorrow" Immo says sternly  
  
"Yes yes" Kenneth waves off  
  
  
EARLY MORNING: SARA'S APARTMENT  
"6AM- Morning New Yorkers."  
  
Sara groans hearing her alarm clock go off "Shuddup" she rolls over to find Ian beside her watching her. "Hi honey" she says groggily "hit snooze please"  
  
Ian reaches behind him hitting the button  
  
"Thanks" she kisses his cheek "Your here early"  
  
"I wanted to see you" he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"A few minutes. I can't stay long" he kisses her gently "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Not as good as when your here" she sits up stretching and yawning. She smiles at him "Though its good to see you when I wake up" she kisses him "How is Irons?"  
  
"He'll be fine" Ian replies bringing her bandaged hand to his lips "Thank you Sara. I know it was a hard decision"  
  
"It was but" she shrugs "I'll deal" she groans feeling her stomach roll she jumps out of bed bolting to the bathroom.  
  
Ian follows wincing at the sound of Sara throwing up. He kneels behind her pulling her hair back  
  
After a few minutes Sara looks at him "You should head back."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Sara nods "I'll be fine."  
  
Ian relucantly nods grabbing her hair elastic from the counter he pulls her hair back into a loose ponytail.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'll check in on you later"  
  
"Mmm" Sara nods leaning against the cool toilet "Bye" she watches as her husband exists the bathroom  
  
A second later Ian returns "Forgot to tell you something" he says almost mischeaviously  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Sara smiles at his boyish tone "I love you" she echoes her heart melting at the light in his eyes. "Now get moving" she orders  
  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON: PRECINCT  
"Detective Pezzini"  
  
Hearing the familiar voice Sara silently groans nodding at the desk officer. "I'm busy Irons. This place has gone nuts and I don't have time for your vague hints." she says walking down the hall aware that Kenneth is following with Ian nearby. She stops turning to look at Kenneth "OK what do you want?"  
  
Kenneth looks straight at Sara "I wanted to thank you in person."  
  
Sara sees Ian slightly nod "Yeah well I had no choice"  
  
"But you did"  
  
"Not one I wanted to risk one day feeling guilty about." she shrugs  
  
"Pezzini" Joe yells "get in here"  
  
Sara groans "What now? I've been good" she mutters "Anything else?"  
  
Irons shakes his head  
  
"Good"  
  
"Sara what did you do this time?" Jake asks nodding in greeting at Irons  
  
"I have no clue." Sara sighs "Can you put these on my desk?" she hands Jake a couple of files. She looks at Irons "There are reasons for everything."  
  
Irons nods "Good day Detectives" he walks away  
  
Sara catches Ian's eyes briefly then makes her way to Joe's office "Wanted to see me?"  
  
"New case has been sent down" Joe announces handing Sara a file "Its now yours and Jake's"  
  
"Why us?"  
  
Joe shrugs "They want it closed fast with a secure case. Go check it out" he hands her a piece of paper  
  
Sara nods "Yeah sure"  
  
  
THAT EVENING  
Sara looks at the unconscious man lying at her feet in the alley. She meets Ian's concerned yet angered gaze. "Great this will be interesting to explain" she mutters  
  
"He's alive" Ian shrugs "You OK?" he demands looking his wife over  
  
"Pez Jake's on his way" Danny announces  
  
"I'm fine. You better go. Jake's on his way." she looks at the man at her feet "I so don't need his questions"  
  
Ian nods with a final look at her he disappears as Jake appears.  
  
"Pez you OK?" Jake asks worried  
  
"I'm fine... he's unconscious" she nods at the man  
  
"I'll call it in"  
  
"Uh Jake can you avoid telling Joe I took off on my own?"  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Please"  
  
"Fine" he agrees  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT  
Sara sets her laptop down stretching her arms over her head yawning. She looks at the papers littered about. She stands carefully stepping over the piles of paper she makes her way up to the bed. She crawls under the covers snuggling into the pillows smiling at the familiar scent of her husband 'I miss him' she looks at her wrist  
  
"Sara"  
  
Sara sits up as Ian nears the bed "Ian" she smiles  
  
"Are you OK?" he demands sitting on the edge of the bed he takes her face between his hands. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"I'm fine" she assures "he didn't get close enough to hurt me."  
  
"He could have hurt you... both of you" he says worried "I don't want anything to happen to you"  
  
"Oh Ian" she cups his cheek "I'm fine. Nothing happened. No scratches. No bruises"  
  
"I love you" he says seriously  
  
"Oh Ian" she kisses him "I love you too" she slowly strokes his face and neck "I know you worry about me when I'm at work you don't have too"  
  
"I have too. I don't want anything to happen to you"  
  
Sara gives him a half smile as he looks at her shyly "I'll be fine" she assures laying down she tugs him down beside her. As he nuzzles his cheek she turns her head so their nose to nose "Finally I get to see my husband" she says happily. "I hate having to pretend that you aren't my husband." she sighs "Guess that's how our marriage will have to be"  
  
"For now" he kisses the tip of her nose "One day it will be different."  
  
"Don't expect a typical wife then" she says sternly  
  
Ian smiles warmly "That's why I love you"  
  
"Oh really"  
  
Ian kisses her forehead "Go to sleep. I'll stay for a while" he pulls the covers up around her. "I love you"  
  
Sara smiles sleepily "I love you"  
  
  
Chapter 11  
COUPLE WEEKS LATER: PRECINCT  
"Geez Pez" Vicki Po says amazed at her friend wolfing down her lunch "Hungry much?"  
  
"She stole my Egg McMuffin this morning" Jake whines  
  
Sara looks at her friends sheepishly "Sorry guys. I'm just starved lately. I was too tired to eat when I got home from work last night"  
  
"I still can't believe your going to be a Mom" Jake says shaking his head  
  
Sara laughs "I don't think anyone in this building can believe it"  
  
"I heard some guys had a pool going" Vicki says  
  
"For what?" Sara asks looking at her friends  
  
"The sex... the father." Jake answers "They got every guy you know as the father"  
  
"Great" Sara sighs  
  
"Don't worry Pez its just a pool" Vicki shrugs "they do the same thing with everyone"  
  
"I know. It just annoys me" Sara says regarding her friends  
  
"When is Joe putting you behind the desk?" Vicki asks  
  
Sara shrugs "He said 2 more months. I'm hoping to convince him longer."  
  
"Come on Sara do you really want to be 9 months pregnant and at a crime scene?" Jake asks "I remember my sisters complaining about being anywhere from seven months on."  
  
"I don't know. I just don't like desk duty"  
  
"I can see it now" Vicki laughs "Sara nine months pregnant and at a grisly, blood soaked crime scene when she goes into labor"  
  
"That would be an interesting story for the kid to share at show and tell" Jake snickers  
  
Sara throws a napkin at her friends "Very funny"  
  
"Come on Pez you don't want to be in your final months and on your feet all day" Vicki says  
  
"Besides Cap and the bosses will protest" Jake adds  
  
"I know I know" she sighs rubbing the back of her neck 'As will Ian and he'll be even worse.'  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT  
Looking up at Ian Sara lifts a trembling hand to his face. She moves his hair away from his face meeting his brown eyes. She trails her fingers over his face "I've missed you" she says softly as she slides her hands over his shoulders and down his muscled back  
  
"I missed you as well" he kisses her forehead then her lips drawing the kiss out  
  
"Mmm I really missed that" she sighs happily against his lips  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"Just being able to touch you" she says her thumb brushing over his lips "see you"  
  
"Same" he kisses her before moving off her "You should sleep. You've had some restless nights" he pulls the covers around them as he pulls her back against his chest. He kisses her shoulder as they lace their fingers over her middle. "Sleep well my Sara." Together they drift off to sleep both happy and content to be with each other.  
  
Slowly a soft red glow fills the room. Slowly silver trendles emerge from the Witchblade snaking around Ian's wrist binding it to Sara's. The red stone begins to pulse and swirl as images appear to the sleeping couple.  
  
//Sara frowns then slowly smiles finding Ian beside her "I take it this isn't one of the normal ones."  
  
"Its good to see you both" a cultured voice says  
  
Sara looks at the woman before her "Elizabeth Bronte"  
  
"It has been a long time young Nottingham." Elizabeth Bronte remarks with a fond smile at Ian. She steps up to Ian "You have grown up to be an incredible man... regardless of being raised by him."  
  
"It is good to see you Lady Elizabeth"  
  
Sara and Elizabeth share a knowing look at Ian's almost shy tone. "I see you carry the same trait as the other Protectors" she looks at Sara "Our Protectors have always been on the outside hardened warriors but they always have a heart of gold and are somewhat reserved."  
  
Sara smiles squeezing Ian's hand "Definately Ian"  
  
"He was such a sweet boy. After Kenneth told him where I was and who he would sit outside the door and read to me." she runs her hand over Ian's curly locks "I always hated that I was unable to protect you from him"  
  
"I managed" Ian lifts his shoulders  
  
"That you have" Elizabeth smiles nodding in agreement  
  
"Is this cryptic message time? 'cause I am so not liking those" Sara says impatiently  
  
Elizabeth looks at Ian "Always impatient huh"  
  
"That she is" Ian says dryly  
  
"Hey" Sara protests  
  
"You are quite lucky Sara." Elizabeth says sadly "You were able to know your Protector better than I."  
  
"What happened to yours?" Sara asks curiously  
  
"Rolf found us talking one day. He became jealous and had him executed."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Now I have heard you have questions" Elizabeth says changing the topic  
  
"Can you answer them?" Sara asks  
  
"It depends on the questions" Elizabeth replies  
  
"Was time reset?" Sara asks  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why was time reset?" Sara asks  
  
"I can't tell you that"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the past is not relevant to now. When you need to remember you will."  
  
"Like knowing my name before I told her"  
  
"Yes" Elizabeth nods  
  
"Why did Danny have to die both times?"  
  
"He is... well he's your voice of reason. Every Weilder has had one." Elizabeth answers "Without   
voice of reason a Weilder will become corrupt"  
  
"Yet many have" Sara points out  
  
"Yes" Elizabeth says sadly "unfortunately that is true." she looks at Sara "Why don't you ask me what you really want to know" she gestures to Sara's middle  
  
Sara glances at Ian then at Elizabeth "Who is my child's father?"  
  
"Why ask the question if you both know the answer" Elizabeth looks between the two "you both know the truth of that child. You just want confirmation of what you both feel."  
  
Sara stares at her other self "But how? We hadn't met then"  
  
"But you had. You just didn't realize it yet"  
  
Sara rubs the back of her neck "So this child..." she trails off stunned  
  
"was conceived in the other timeline" Ian finishes  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How is that possible?" Sara asks running her fingers through her hair  
  
"There are reasons for all this." Elizabeth gestures the scene changing around them "Its for you and the ones who follow to learn. Be glad Sara... you were able to do something I wasn't. You were strong enough to reset time. The closer you become to your Protector the more you'll be able to control your gifts... both of you." she looks between the two "I wasn't given much of a chance to know my Protector. If I had perhaps I would have been able to reset time and prevent my own Protector's death and given my daughter the chance to know her father."  
  
"You mean your Protector fathered your child" Sara says surprised then glares at Ian "Did you know?"  
  
"He didn't think you needed to know yet." Ian shrugs  
  
"Every true Weilder has had a child or been pregnant by her Protector. Sometimes she has the child other times she's killed while pregnant. A few times the Protector has died before they are given the chance to meet."  
  
"Has one been pregnant and reset time?" Sara asks  
  
"I was" suddenly standing before them is Cleopatra  
  
"Cleopatra" Sara says surprised  
  
"You look like my Antony" Cleopatra says looking Ian over with a sad smile  
  
"My Queen"  
  
Cleopatra looks at Sara "You've done something none of us have really been able to do."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You have your Protector" Elizabeth answers  
  
"How is that amazing?"  
  
"Something always happens and either one or both of us is killed." Elizabeth explains  
  
"You reset time though" Sara remarks looking at Cleopatra  
  
Cleopatra nods "Antony died as did all of my children including our daughter. Time was reset to fix the mistake." she looks at her wrist "I did not know I was carrying our second child until time had been reset. I began to have memories and I realized that the child I carried was his. I told him and soon after my husband found us together." she sighs "He had my Protector killed."  
  
"And you ended up killing yourself." Sara finishes  
  
"I had no choice. I knew that if my husband would discover that the child I carried was Antony's he would kill it and me. As it was he hated the fact that I kept all of my children close. I knew that if he were to figure out that the child I had had while we were married was not his he would have had her killed... and perhaps the others as well. I did not want any of my children hurt."  
  
After a moment of silence Elizabeth speaks "You've done the Weilders proud Sara." she smiles "I believe that you will continue to make us proud."  
  
"You have done well in watching over her. Continue that."  
  
Ian brings Sara's hand to his lips "I will protect them forever. They are my family."  
  
"Good" Elizabeth nods//  
  
Sara awakens secure in her husband's arms. She looks at her wrist to see the silver trendles unraveling from Ian's wrist returning to the Witchblade. She meets Ian's brown eyes she reaches over turning on the lamp  
  
"I love you" he whispers bringing his hand to her face  
  
Sara kisses his palm "I love you" she echoes  
  
Ian kisses her gently "Do you know how much I love you?" he asks awed as he plants kisses over her face and down her neck "I love you more than anything"  
  
Sara blinks back tears watching as he moves down the bed level with her middle. She smiles at his awed expression. She tucks a curl behind his ear  
  
"Ours in all ways" he says his fingers tenderly caressing her middle. He leans down pressing soft kisses to her skin. He meets Sara's tearfilled gaze "Ours" he says proudly yet awed.  
  
Sara nods grinning "Ours"  
  
With a final look at her middle he moves up the bed face to face with Sara "I won't let anyone hurt you or our child"  
  
"I know you won't" she leans up kissing him "I love you." she caresses his cheek "I love everything about you... even your loyalty to Irons. I love that your sweet and caring and that you can put up with all the crap I throw at you."  
  
Ian smiles kissing her deeply  
  
  
WHILE LATER  
Sara sighs searching Ian's gaze as she stands in his arms fingers stroking the back of his neck. "I love you"  
  
"I love you my Sara" he kisses her sweetly "I'll see you later"  
  
"You better" she says sternly "Be careful"  
  
"You too" he moves to his knee pressing his lips to the skin exposed between her panties and camosile  
  
Sara smiles stroking his hair as he nuzzles her skin "We'll be fine Ian"  
  
Ian brushes his lips over her middle then stands "Sleep well"  
  
"You too" she watches as her husband hurries up the stairs to the roof access door. As the door closes and locks behind him Sara crawls into bed hugging Ian's pillow inhaling his scent "Well the mystery is solved." she touches her middle under the covers  
  
"Hey Partner"  
  
Sara looks at the foot of her bed to find Danny there "Danny" she smiles  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"I know who my baby's father is"  
  
"Feel better now?"  
  
Sara nods yawning "Yeah. 'night Danny"  
  
"Good night Sara"  
  
  
Chapter 12  
NEXT MORNING: PRECINCT  
"Detective Pezzini?"  
  
Sara looks up from her work to find a uniformed officer at the door of the office "Uh yes?"  
  
"Sorry to disturb you but someone left this at the front desk for you." the officer says entering the office  
  
"Uh thanks" Sara takes the envelope glancing at the writing 'Ian' she realizes. She looks up to find herself alone. She leans back in the chair opening the envelope she removes a piece of paper reading  
  
'Hello my beautiful Sara,  
  
I just wanted to let you know how much I miss you. I love you and our baby more than anything. I'll see you soon. ~Ian'  
  
Sara smiles resting her hand over her middle 'Your Daddy misses us baby. He loves us and we love him. We'll see him soon.'  
  
"Hey Pez" Jake pops his head in the door  
  
"Hmm" Sara looks up  
  
"Cap wants to see you ASAP"  
  
Sara groans "What did I do know?" she shoves Ian's note in her pocket as she stands. She hurries down the hall to Joe's office knocking she enters "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Joe nods "Come on in. Close the door"  
  
Sara enters closing the door behind her she sits down "So what's the deal?"  
  
Joe moves around the desk leaning against it "How are you feeling Sara?" he asks concerned  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Sara I got a call from downtown"  
  
"Yeah how does this involve me?" she asks  
  
"You've been requested for a special security assignment"  
  
"For who and what?"  
  
"John Tannen"  
  
Sara stares at her godfather then grins "He's in the states?"  
  
Joe nods "For a big meeting. Tonight there's some sort of high level get together. It seems that John requested you to be his security date."  
  
Sara sighs "I haven't told him yet" she gestures to her middle.  
  
"He knows. I called and spoke to him after I talked with Brass."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You two are childhood friends"  
  
"Yeah. Where's Carolyn?"  
  
"She wasn't able to come with him this time. She's over 8 months pregnant. She told John there was no way she was going to allow him to go to this party alone. Something about other women hitting on him." he shrugs "She wanted someone to keep the women away from him and your the only female she trusts with her husband."  
  
Sara sighs "He is my friend and I haven't seen him in a while." she groans "This means I have to find a dress"  
  
Joe chuckles "Afraid so"  
  
"Guess I'll have to go look for a dress during lunch" she glances at her wrist  
  
* Ian dressed in a suit standing behind Irons *  
  
'Ian will be there' she realizes happily. 'I can see him' "Let them know I'll do it"  
  
Joe nods "I'll get the details for you"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Sara are you sure your up for this?" Joe asks  
  
Sara nods reassuringly "I'm fine"  
  
"Good now get out of here" he orders  
  
Sara laughs standing she kisses his forehead "Thanks Joe"  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER  
"Jake can you take her?" Sara calls trying to keep a struggling young woman under control  
  
"Bitch let me go" the woman screams struggling against Sara  
  
Jake grabs the young woman looking Sara over "You OK?"  
  
Sara nods "I'll go start the paperwork you book them"  
  
"Detective Pezzini Captain's waiting for you with some guy" the desk officer says  
  
"Tell Cap I'll be right there."  
  
  
VORSCHLAG  
"You seem to be spending more time watching the lovely Detective" Irons comments turning away from the window he regards Ian. "A man can't divide his loyalties"  
  
"I haven't. I am doing what you have asked me. To leave her unguarded is unwise at this time."  
  
"You seem to be getting attached to Sara."  
  
Ian remains silent  
  
"If I didn't know you better I'd say you might be seeing some woman" Irons muses  
  
"My duties to you and protecting the Weilder and her child takes up my time." Ian shrugs  
  
"You still find time to watch the Weilder" Irons remarks "I'm surprised that the lovely Sara hasn't protested. She doesn't seem like the type to stand being watched all the time"  
  
"I try to give Sara her privacy. When she has friends over I leave them alone."  
  
"Male friends?" Irons rubs his hand. "I have had no flashes of her being with anyone since she received it." he muses  
  
'Good' "The only men in her place are McCartey, the boy and Captain Siri" 'and me'  
  
"You've been spending many nights with her this past month" Irons remarks  
  
"She asked me to stay in case she dreams." Ian lies "Other times she asked me for help with a case."  
  
"What do you talk about?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Irons backhands Ian "Don't lie to me" he says angrily  
  
Ian stares at the floor then slowly lifts his head "We do not discuss our work or the Witchblade." he lies  
  
Irons yanks Ian's head back by his hair "Beware Ian... you know the punishment for lying"  
  
"I have not been neglectful of my duties."  
  
Irons releases him with a shove "Leave" he orders "go home and get some rest. We will be attending a gathering tonight."  
  
Ian turns toward the door 'We'll have to be more careful. He's getting suspicious.'  
  
Irons watches Ian thoughtfully  
  
  
PRECINCT  
"Hey Joe you wanted to see me?" Sara stops in her tracks as she sees a man with light brown hair stand "John" she grins seeing her childhood friend  
  
John Tannen smiles looking his friend over "Sara" he says hugging her "You look great"  
  
Sara gives him an embarassed smile "Thanks" she looks him over "Not bad yourself. How's your wife?"  
  
"She's good. Thanks for doing this. I left my security back with Carolyn."  
  
"So why me?"  
  
John sighs "She's getting to be anxious and add in hormones she's going a little paranoid. She wanted someone she could trust to make sure quote 'the hussy's stay away from my husband' unquote." he rolls his eyes "Besides I haven't seen you in a while." he smiles "You look great"  
  
"Yeah well you say that now. Let's see what you think when I'm in a dress"  
  
John and Joe chuckle knowing Sara's famous dislike for dresses "I'll be by around 8 to pick you up."  
  
Sara nods kissing his cheek "I'll see you then"  
  
  
AFTER LUNCH: PRECINCT  
"Thanks for coming with me Jake. I really needed the input" Sara grins slightly at her blond partner "I'm not a dress person."  
  
Jake shrugs "Figured this would be one of the historical events in my life" he smirks "and one of the only times I'd see you in a dress"  
  
Sara laughs "Got that right" she hangs up the dress "Now lets get to work. John's picking me up at 8."  
  
"So how do you know this Tannen guy?" Jake asks curiously  
  
Sara smiles "We met as kids. I haven't seen him in two years since he brought his wife to New York so we could meet. We've kept in touch but I still hadn't told him I was pregnant. Joe told him."  
  
"Captain told him" Jake says surprised  
  
Sara nods picking up a file "Let's get to work."  
  
  
LATE EVENING: SARA'S APARTMENT  
Sara smiles feeling the hairs rise on the back of her neck. She quickly rinses off turning off the shower. She pushes back the shower curtain to find Ian leaning against the doorframe. "Hi honey what are you doing here?" she asks  
  
"Kenneth wanted me to check in on you before I got ready for this get together he has to attend." he wraps Sara in a towel "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
Sara lifts the corner of her mouth in a faint smile as she grabs a second towel she dries her hair. "Well it seems I'll be at the same event" she kisses the corner of his mouth as she passes him in the doorway.  
  
"You will?"  
  
Sara nods walking up to the bedroom drying off. "An old friend is in town. His wife stayed behind and he left his security with her. He needed extra security and I haven't seen him in a few years so he asked Brass to assign me." she slides her arms around his neck "Good thing is I get paid to hang out with an old friend and hopefully I get to see you." she presses a light kiss to the underside of his chin  
  
"Who is this man taking my wife out?" Ian growls  
  
Sara lifts her brow "Jealous honey?" she smirks lightly scratching at the back of his neck  
  
Ian's eyes narrow "Sara"  
  
Sara laughs kissing him lightly before stepping out of his arms "Its just my old friend John Tannen." she shrugs going over to the dresser  
  
Ian watches her pull on a robe  
  
"Besides I haven't seen John in a while."  
  
Ian sighs wrapping his arms around her his hand sliding inside her robe covering her middle. "At least I get to see you" he says nuzzling her neck  
  
Sara frowns at his tone tilting her head back "Ian what's wrong?" she asks lifting her hand to his cheek  
  
"Kenneth's asking questions" Ian answers searching her green eyes  
  
Sara takes a deep breath knowing his unsaid meaning "How long?"  
  
"A week or so" he replies "I'll still be watching over you."  
  
Sara nods "I know" she looks over his face "We'll miss you" she rests her hand over his as it covers her middle. She turns in his arms burrowing her face into his neck she inhales his scent. "This will be a long week." she lifts her head after a moment  
  
Ian cups her cheek then kisses her gently "Its only a week"  
  
Sara stares into his brown eyes "I know" she pulls him down for a deep searing kiss. She runs her fingers over his face "I'll miss you."  
  
"It'll be over fast my love."  
  
Sara nods stepping back she absently runs her hand over her middle "Be careful Ian."  
  
"You too" he smoothes her hair back kissing her sweetly. His eyes on hers he moves to his knee pushing aside her robe he looks at her middle.  
  
Sara smiles watching as Ian caresses her slightly rounded middle lovingly. She strokes his hair as he presses his lips to her skin.  
  
Ian rubs his cheek against her middle. "I love you and your mother more than anything else." he meets Sara's eyes  
  
Sara touches his cheek "We love you too"  
  
Ian presses a final kiss to her middle then stands bringing Sara's hand to his lips "Until later my Sara."  
  
Sara gives him a soft kiss "I love you"  
  
Ian smiles faintly "I love you" he echoes stepping back. Giving Sara a sad look he hurries up the stairs to the roof access door.  
  
Sara shakes her head as the door closes behind her husband. "Well kiddo after tonight it'll be a while before we see Daddy again." she glances at the clock "Mama better finish getting ready." she heads into the bathroom  
  
  
HOUR LATER  
"Gabe I have to go. If you have an emergency... an emergency" she stresses "call me. I'll have my cell." she hears the doorbell ring "Just a sec" she hurries down the stairs opening the door. "Gabe I have to go. Yes I'll check in with you later." she gestures for John to enter "Bye Gabriel I'm hanging up now" she closes her phone. "Sorry I'm almost ready." she says sheepishly "Come on up" she leads him upstairs  
  
"Sara thanks for doing this"  
  
"No problem. Besides I haven't seen you in a while. I'll be just a minute" she steps into the bathroom "So how's Carolyn?" she calls as she pulls on her dress  
  
"She's good. Busy getting ready for the baby."  
  
Sara steps out of the bathroom "Can you zip me up?" she asks turning her back to him.  
  
"Sure" he pulls the zipper up "There"  
  
"Thanks" Sara flashes him a smile. She walks over to the couch "I can't believe your going to be a Dad"  
  
John laughs "I think you being a Mom is more of a shocker"  
  
Sara laughs slipping into her heels "Your telling me" she says dryly  
  
"If you don't mind me asking..."  
  
Sara looks at him amused "The father"  
  
John nods  
  
Sara straightens her dress running her hand over the barely noticeable mound "He's around" she shrugs 'Very around.' She stands infront of her full length mirror looking over her clothes "What do you think?"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
Sara blushes slightly "Good thing I took Jake with me. Guy's got good taste"  
  
"Sara I know you hate dressing up. I owe you big time."  
  
"John its fine. I had no plans for tonight." 'And I'll get to see my husband'  
  
"Except mope over Nottingham" Danny snickers  
  
Sara lifts her brow then grabs her black thigh length leather jacket pulling it on. "So what is Carolyn having?"  
  
"A boy"  
  
"Great." Sara smiles shoving her badge, gun, cell phone and keys in her pockets "Now I'm ready"  
  
  
LITTLE LATER  
As they enter the building after going through security Sara's eyes sweep the area. As they check their coats Sara notices an open door "I'll be right back" she says softly at John's nod she ducks into the room she removes her gun from her jacket pocket she hitches up her skirt securing her gun and badge in her thigh holster. 'Better' she grabs her cellphone and jacket joining John  
  
"You OK?"  
  
Sara nods "Can you?" she hands him her phone  
  
John nods putting it in his inner pocket "Why didn't you bring a purse like a normal woman"  
  
Sara smirks "I'm not normal"  
  
John laughs  
  
Ian suddenly looks up sensing Sara's presence. He quickly scans the room to see Sara near the door with a man. 'God she's beautiful' he thinks his eyes quickly scanning her he pauses briefly at her middle. After a moment he goes over to Kenneth waiting for his employer to acknowledges him. As Kenneth glances at him he leans in "She's here"  
  
Kenneth nods waving his hand  
  
Ian steps back watching Sara under his lashes 'She's beautiful... and mine.'  
  
Sara looks around sensing eyes on her she pauses seeing Ian watching her. Absently she brushes her hand over her middle. She turns her attention back to John  
  
  
LITTLE LATER  
"Hello Detective"  
  
'Irons' Sara looks up to see Kenneth standing before them. "Irons" she nods glancing briefly at Ian 'God he's gorgeous.'  
  
"Mr Tannen good to see you again." Kenneth says charmingly  
  
"Mr Irons" John nods  
  
"Its good to see you Sara." Kenneth remarks looking Sara over  
  
"How do you two know each other?" John asks  
  
"Long and complicated story" Sara says dryly  
  
"That it is" Kenneth says amused  
  
John frowns reaching into his pocket "Yours"  
  
Sara takes the phone checking the caller ID she glances at Ian briefly "Uh excuse me I have to get this." she walks out of the ballroom  
  
Kenneth glances at Ian gesturing towards Sara  
  
Ian follows Sara once out of the ballroom and out of Kenneth's sight he brings his phone to his ear "Take the exit stairs down to the bottom take a left last door on the right. 4 minutes"  
  
"We're supposed to be working" she chastises  
  
"4 minutes" he says hanging up  
  
Sara sighs 'What is he up too' she closes the phone going to the stairway door. She heads down the stairs to the room. A few moments after she enters the room the door opens and in Ian walks. She crosses her arms over her chest lifting her brow her lips twitching in a slight smile. She looks her husband over noting his grey suit and tie. "What are you up too?" she asks teasingly as she sees him lock the door.  
  
Ian steps up to her resting one hand on her hip the other going to her cheek "You look incredible" he says  
  
"So do you" she rubs his cheek smiling as he makes a sound similiar to a purr. She glances at her wrist seeing the colors pulse  
  
"What?" he follows her gaze  
  
Sara shakes her head "Sometimes it does that when your near." she runs her fingers down his neck "Why this room?"  
  
"No cameras. Kenneth has me run security checks on all the buildings he visits. I know this place better than the builders." he shrugs giving her a shy smile "I just wanted to see you. Needed to touch you." he lifts her onto a table his hand trailing over her thigh he stops lifting his brow  
  
Sara shrugs "I hate carrying a purse." she pulls her dress up baring her thigh showing him the holster "Besides I'm technically working." she trails her fingers over his face  
  
Ian searches her eyes as they brush their fingers over each others faces. "Mine" he says possessively  
  
Sara brushes her fingers over his lips "Mine" she returns her voice soft  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to last a week without you" Ian says looking her over  
  
Sara smiles at the look of lust in his brown eyes. "Well" she brings him closer hooking her leg over his hip. "we have a little longer before we need to worry about that."  
  
"Sara" he runs his gloved fingers over her bare leg stopping at the holster strapped to her thigh. "Mine" he lowers his head to her neck "All mine" he purrs his lips trailing to just below her ear. He leans against the counter  
  
After a moment Sara sighs brushing her lips over his temple and forehead. "We should get back." she says softly  
  
Ian nods brushing his lips over hers before setting her on her feet. "I'll see you up there" he says unlocking the door  
  
Sara smiles at the look on his face "Don't take too long" she steps past him her hand grazing his cheek.  
  
Ian grabs her pulling her back against him his hand caressing her middle "I love you" he whispers his lips brushing her ear  
  
"I love you too" she whispers. After a second she steps out of his arms "A week?"  
  
Ian nods giving her a sad smile "A week" he watches her walk out of the room  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT  
"Sara thanks for coming with me" John says "I know it was dull"  
  
Sara laughs "It wasn't that bad."  
  
John smiles "Lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course you know where to find me." she nods "Night" she hugs him  
  
"Night"  
  
Sara closes the door locking it. She makes her way up to the bedroom kicking off the heels she strips down to her panties pulling on a shirt she crawls into bed. She smiles resting her hands over her middle 'Night my baby. We'll see Daddy soon.' she yawns "Soon" she sighs curling up she drifts off to sleep.  
  
Out on the fire escape Ian sits watching as Sara drifts off to sleep. He presses his hand to the window "Sleep well my Sara"  
  
  
Chapter 13  
WEEK LATER  
Sara sighs shifting in her bed she looks at the clock "11" she groans sitting up. She runs her fingers through her hair then turns on the lamp. Throwing off the covers she gets out of bed making her way to the kitchen. She turns on the light opening the refrigerator she grabs a bottle of water. She suddenly yelps in surprise as she's pulled back against a body. She relaxes as she realizes who it is. "Damn it Ian don't do that" she jabs her elbow into his stomach  
  
"Sorry love I couldn't resist" he chuckles kissing her cheek. "I've missed you."  
  
Sara sets the bottle down turning in his arms. She smiles "I missed you too" she pulls him down for a deep kiss sliding her hands under his overcoat she shoves it down his arms without breaking the kiss. "Ian" she gasps as he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist kissing him. "Ian" she whimpers  
  
"Bed?"  
  
Sara shakes her head "Too far" she kisses him deeply "table" she murmurs. Within seconds she finds herself on the table looking up at Ian. Quickly she removes his sweater tossing it aside  
  
  
LATER  
Sara presses her lips to Ian's hair running her fingers down his spine "Good thing its a metal table."  
  
Ian lifts his head "God I've missed you." he presses light kisses over her face  
  
Sara runs her fingers through his hair giving him a gentle kiss "Let's finish this in bed" she suggests  
  
"Sounds good to me" he pulls away helping Sara to her feet  
  
Sara smiles running her hand down his beard. She makes her way to bed stripping off her top she crawls into bed. She curls up on her side resting her hand on her middle 'Daddy's back'  
  
Ian follows Sara up to the bed sitting on the edge of the bed he covers her hand with his own. "How are you doing?"  
  
Sara smiles brightly "We're great now that your here"  
  
"Good"  
  
"You going to join me or what?"  
  
Ian nods turning he leans down to untie his boots  
  
Sara's eyes widen as she sees a large fist size bruise in the small of her husband's back. She sits up "Ian what happened?" she demands touching the bruise gently  
  
* Kenneth slamming his fist into Ian's lower back  
  
Ian standing there barely reacting to the blow *  
  
"It doesn't hurt" he glances at her over his shoulder giving her a weak smile. He removes his clothes joining her in bed.  
  
"It looks like it does."  
  
"I'm fine" he cups her cheek "don't worry about me Sara. I can handle Kenneth"  
  
"One day he'll lose control Ian" she swallows "it'll be you he takes it out on"  
  
Ian lifts his shoulders "As long as its not either of you."  
  
Sara stares at her husband "Don't you dare go noble and sacrifice yourself." She wraps her arms around her middle "Its going to be hard enough to raise this baby like this but without you around it'll be harder." she says tears filling her eyes  
  
"Sara please don't cry" he touches her face  
  
"I can't help it. Hormones are going wacky" she sniffles  
  
Ian hugs her nuzzling her cheek "I love you Sara."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER  
Sara smiles looking down at Ian pressing his lips against her middle. "When will I see you again?"  
  
Ian moves up the bed level with Sara he searches her eyes "Tomorrow after work." he kisses her then grabs a pad of paper and pen off of the nightstand writing quickly "Meet me here"  
  
"Why?" Sara lifts her brow  
  
"A surprise" he kisses her deeply "Until tomorrow my love"  
  
Sara smiles watching as he makes his way up the stairs  
  
  
NEXT MORNING: PRECINCT  
"How are you doing Pez?" Jake asks cheerfully  
  
Sara lifts her brow at his tone "Your in a good mood this morning Rookie"  
  
Jake shrugs  
  
"Have a good night?"  
  
"Very" he grins grabbing the phone as it rings "McCartey homicide"  
  
  
LATE EVENING  
Sara looks over at her husband as he drives "Ian where are we going?" she asks as she sees houses outside  
  
Ian smiles at her "Its a surprise" he squeezes her hand  
  
Wanting to feel her husband's warm, gentle touch Sara removes his glove. She presses her lips to his knuckles then guides his hand under her shirt. Sara smiles as Ian gently strokes her middle "Don't you think we've had enough surprises for a while?"  
  
"I think you'll like this one." he assures. After a few minutes he removes his hand from under her shirt.  
  
"Ian" Sara whines  
  
"Close your eyes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sara its not a surprise unless you close your eyes"  
  
At his tone Sara sighs "Oh fine" she closes her eyes  
  
Ian turns up a driveway turning off the car "Keep your eyes closed"  
  
"Hurry up"  
  
Ian gets out of the car closing the drivers side door he moves around the car to the passenger side door. He opens the passenger door helping her out of the car "Keep your eyes closed" he turns her around as he closes the door.  
  
"Can I look?" she demands  
  
Ian wraps his arms around her "You can look"  
  
Sara opens her eyes stunned to find a large blue and white house with hedges and trees surrounding the yard. A wrap around porch and flower bushes. At the end of the driveway a two door garage. "Ian?"  
  
"I had a thought last week... what will we do when we're free of him? Then I realized that we would one day need a home." he kisses her cheek "What do you think?"  
  
Sara looks at him "I think that you are amazing"  
  
"Come on" he leads her up to the house unlocking the front door letting her enter ahead of him. He watches as Sara explores the main floor "The main floor connects to the garage through the laundry room off the kitchen. There's also a half bathroom next to the stairs leading to basement. The basement has a guest room, bathroom, and rec room. The second floor has the master bedroom and bathroom with three bedrooms and bathroom. The top floor is the attic. Over the garage is a full apartment with its own access. And the backyard is big enough for kids."  
  
Sara explores the main floor going from room to room 'Kitchen, livingroom, family room, diningroom, eating area, closet, laundry room.' She stops looking out the back door at the large yard. She looks at Ian watching her with an amused expression. She steps into his arms hugging him "This is incredible"  
  
"So you like it?" he asks running his fingers through her hair  
  
"I love it" she laughs kissing him. She squeals as Ian lifts her up carrying her out of the livingroom to the stairs. "Ian where are we going?"  
  
"Our room" he walks up the stairs with Sara in his arms  
  
  
LATER  
Sara smiles as Ian runs his hand over her middle as they lay in their bed. She tugs on one of his curls as he looks at her stomach thoughtfully "What are you thinking?"  
  
Ian brushes his lips over her skin "That for the first time since I can remember... I'm happy" he says thoughtfully  
  
"Good" Sara replies smoothing his hair back "You deserve it more than anyone I know"  
  
Ian presses his lips to her middle "One day the three of us will be free from him. No more secrets and lies. We'll be a family... and one day if I convince your mother you'll have a sibling or two to play with."  
  
"Convince me huh" Sara says amused "Already thinking of more kids?"  
  
Ian shrugs "Don't want her to be alone."  
  
Sara smiles at his words "Her huh? Think its a girl?"  
  
"Mmm" he runs his hand over her middle "She's going to look just like you"  
  
"Well I think he or she will definately have your cute smile" she slides her fingers under his chin. She crooks her index finger "Come 'ere"  
  
Ian drops a final kiss to her middle then slowly moves up her body. Once level with her he searches her eyes "Yes my wife?"  
  
Sara smiles running her fingers through his hair "Kiss?"  
  
Ian gives her a soft kiss "I love you Sara"  
  
Sara pulls him closer running her fingers down his back as he nuzzles her neck "I love you Ian" she says wrapping her legs around his hips. After a few minutes of silence she speaks "Ian how did you get this past him?"  
  
Ian lifts his head looking at Sara "He does pay me. I just don't use the money since whatever I need he provides. I have bank accounts hidden. Investments he doesn't know about. I had Bowman help me out with a few things involving the house."  
  
"You involved Gabe?!"  
  
"He doesn't know about us" Ian assures "I know you wanted to tell him yourself when your ready."  
  
"Ian just try and keep him from getting too involved. As it is I worry about him doing his normal work... I've had to bail him out of a few situations involving some of his purchases."  
  
"I've been keeping an eye on him"  
  
Sara smiles at her husband "You are always throwing me for a loop Ian."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You just do" she trails her fingers over his face "You're going to be a great Daddy" 


End file.
